


Let Me Stay

by darkrose705



Series: Let Me Stay [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 62,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose705/pseuds/darkrose705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabitha (Tabby) Knox just wanted a fresh start. She didn't expect to be homeless and working at a gaming and animation company. Although skeptical about her new job at first, Tabby begins to realize she's right where she belongs. As friendships (and maybe a little more than that) begin to form, secrets are revealed. Can you really escape your past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Rooster Teeth!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I promise, there will not be an author's note every chapter, but since this is the first one, I thought I could give a nice intro. I'm a huge Rooster Teeth fan and just got bored one day and started writing a fan fiction. If It's actually good, I will post more chapters. I would like honest opinions. On with the story! (I thought I better throw this in here, I don't own Rooster Teeth or Achievement Hunter. This is just story. So please, no one sue me. This is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement intended and etc....)

I poke my head through the shiny glass doors. A lean blonde with shoulder length hair sits at the front office. She looks away from her computer and smiles. 

"You must be Tabitha."

"Tabby." I nod, walking through the doors. How does she know my name?

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Kara." She introduces herself as she stands up to greet me. Before I can say I'm here for my interview, she says. "Follow me. I'll lead you to Burnie's office."

"Burnie?" I respond, tilting my head. 

"Our Creative Director. He used to be our CEO. He always wanted us all to be on a first name basis. This isn't your usual boring office." Kara explains as she leads me up a flight of steps. I nod my head. This seems a little... uncomfortable.

On the second floor, Kara leads me to the end of the hallway. "Here's his office. He can tell you where to go and how to set things up. You know where my desk is. Just let me know if you have any questions." Kara waves and walks away before I can say anything. Set things up? Why is she speaking like I have the job already?

I gulp as I knock on the door. A man, I'm assuming is Burnie, opens the door.

"Ah, Tabitha Knox, come in. We were waiting for you to arrive. How was your flight?" Burnie asks as he moves aside for me to come in.

"I drove, actually. It went well. I didn't die, anyway." I lie. I've actually been living in Austin for a few weeks. But we can leave out that small detail. Burnie lets out a deep hearty laugh. This guy is very.... relaxed? Unprofessional? I haven't quite figured it out.

"Please, have a seat!" Burnie gestures to the chair in front of me. I sit. Burnie starts digging through a file cabinet behind his desk. "Knox.... Knox.... Knox......... Hmm..." His mouth shifts to the side. "Why do I not have a file for you?" He wonders out loud.

"Um... I'm here for an interview?" I shift nervously in my seat. What's going on?

Burnie narrows his eyes at me with a questioning look and then his face drops. "Oh shit! How did I mess this up?!" He shouts, putting his head into his hands. 

I gulp. Mess up? Am I not suppose to be here?

"Tabitha, I'm sorry. This must be so awkward for you. This is your interview right? Well, I kinda told everyone you were hired... sooooo... Welcome to Rooster Teeth!" Burnie throws his hands in the air. 

What? This is certainly the strangest interview I've ever had. 

"Is- is this a joke? You don't know anything about me. I don't know anything about this company!" I stammer.

Burnie chuckles. "You want the job, don't you?"

"Of course, it's just this is so fast. I would feel better if I knew what was going on." I panic. 

"Okay, okay. Settle down. Let's start from the beginning. My name is Michael Burns. You may call me Burnie." Burnie reaches his hand out for a handshake

I lightly shake his hand. "I'm Tabitha. Tabby, for short."

"Here at Rooster Teeth, we create a lot of animated shows, have all the info about gaming news, stuff like that."

"That sounds cool." I lie. I have no interest in video games or animation.

"So tell me, Tabby. Where did you hear about this job?"

"My little brother. He watches every video you guys make. So I never had an exact idea what this company does, but he idolizes everyone here." Yet another lie. I don't have a little brother.

"So for all you knew, we could've been devil worshipers and we made videos on sacrifices and you would not have known." Burnie smirked. 

I feel my face change to a glare. I get that he's joking. But I certainly don't like being mocked. I don't like being made a fool. 

"Well, we do have your resume somewhere..." Burnie shifts through scattered papers on his desk. 

This is the most unorganized interview I've ever had.

"Ah, here we are," Burnie holds up a rumpled up piece of paper.

Really? THAT'S how he handles resumes? It's completely messed up!

"It says here you graduated top of your class. Computer major. You have work experience at Best Buy, Geek Squad and you were in the AV club at your school. This is a pretty impressive resume, Miss Knox. So now that I've looked through everything, do you feel better about this job? Everyone is very excited to have you aboard." Burnie extends his hand.

"I'm very honored to be here." I faked a smile. No background check? This was easier than I thought. I can't believe he bought the fake resume. 

"Welcome to Rooster Teeth. You are our new computer tech. support. You will be working for our Computer Tech, Gus Sorola. Okay, let's get down to your surprise party." Burnie rubs his hands together. 

"My what?" I can't for the life of me figure out why this place is so fast and random.

"Your party! We threw a party for you to feel welcome, get to know your workmates, and familiarize yourself with the building. Follow me." Burnie explains. I follow Burnie out of the office.

As we get closer to the back of the building, the temperature begins to drop.

"Damn, I thought we fixed those heaters for sure," Burnie mumbled as he holds a door open for me. "After you." He nods. "This is where we record our pod casts." Burnie explains as I walk through the door.

"Hey! There she is!" A voice from the back of the room shouts. Everyone turns to face me and starts to cheer. I spot Kara as she works her way through the crowd. She's being followed by another pretty blonde. 

"Tabby, this is Barbara!" Kara introduces us as the blonde, Barbara, shakes my hand.

"It's nice to meet you!" Barbara beams. "You have no idea how glad I am that you work here now! We need more girl power." Barbara locks her arm with mine. "Let's introduce you to everyone"

Barbara walks me to a tall man with short, blonde hair. "This is Matt. He's the CEO of Rooster Teeth. He's pretty much our boss." 

"It's nice to meet you, Tabitha. Everyone is really excited to have you here." Matt smiles and shakes my hand. Now this guy is charismatic. He's fit to be called our boss.

"Now where's the booze?!" Matt shouts as he walks away. Never mind...

We snake our way around the room, talking to people. Barbara sneaks up behind a man with short black hair and taps his shoulder. He turns around.

"What's up?" he says.

"Meet the new girl!" Barbara squeaks.

"Hi, Tabitha, I'm Joel Heyman." He shakes my hand.

Why does that sound so familiar? "Just call me Tabby." 

"I used to act, you know." Joel says proudly. "I had a few roles on the show "Friends." Perhaps you heard of it?" Joel eyes flash almost as bright as his toothy grin. 

"Oh, that's so cool!" I lie. Duh. Who hasn't heard of that show? And I never saw him on it. He's obviously bluffing. 

Joel's eyes rake down my body. I can't tell if he's trying to obvious or if he's just bad at being subtle. 

"So, I hear you will be working for Gus. My desk is just three spaces away from Gus' office." Joel states. 

"I'm going to take her the meet our Achievement Hunter boys now." Barbara cuts in and pulls me away. "He thinks you're cute." Barbara whispers. 

"How do you know?" I fake ignorance. That's obvious he thinks I'm cute. 

"He never really plays the "I'm an actor" card unless he's trying to impress someone." Barbara giggles. I offered a fake smile. I have to get these people to like me. I can't risk losing this job.

Barbara leads me to a group of guys. "This group has their own little branch within Rooster Teeth. They call they call themselves Achievement Hunter. This is Geoff. Founder of Achievement Hunter-" Barbara gestures to a man with black short hair. His ears stick out and he has a handlebar mustache. Geoff nods his head as a hello. "This is Jack. Co-founder of Achievement Hunter-" A red head with an unkempt beard shook my hand. I wouldn't be surprised if there were bugs in that beard. "Right over there in the corner sulking is Michael-" Barbara points to a man that looks much younger than Jack and Geoff. He's leaning against a wall. He pushed back his curly auburn locks in what looks like frustration. He notices Barbara point at him and offered a half hearted smile. What an asshole. "This is Ryan-" A older looking man with thin, light brown hair stood up to shake my hand. "And right at the end there is Ray." A Hispanic man that looks closer to my age waves from his seat. 

"Thanks Barbara. I think we could have managed to introduce ourselves." Geoff sarcastically remarks.

Barbara rolls her eyes. "You guys love me for it, anyway. So where's Gavin?" 

"He went on a beer run." Ryan answers.

Barbara's eyes shoot open. "Burnie said no drinking for this party!" Barbara hisses.

"He told us we could drink, just not get drunk." Geoff points out.

"Well, I could use a beer, anyway." Barbara sighs. 

"Well, I gots somethin' to help you out." A British voice said behind me, making me jump.

"Gavin! This is Tabitha!" Barbara takes the beer from Gavin and passes a bottle to each guy. She offers me one but I decline. "I'm going to go put the rest in the cooler." She calls back as she prances off.

I turn to face Gavin. The first thing I notice was his nose. "You can call me Tabby." My eyes wouldn't leave the sight of his nose.

His nose.

"It's very nice to meet you, Tabby." Gavin smiles.

That nose. It was huge. I can't focus on his appearance right now. His nose is too distracting.

"- ow does that sound?" The Brit asks, breaking me from my thoughts. 

I shake my head and manage to look him in his green eyes. "I'm sorry. What was that?" 

"I said the lot of us are going out for bevs later. I thought you would like to join us?" Gavin restates.

"Bevs?" I question. What the hell does that mean?

He chuckles. "Drinks. Ya' know, go to a bar?"

I shook my head. "I'm only 20. I'm not old enough to drink."

Gavin puffs a cheek out. "Really? You must of graduated college early then, yeah?" 

Oh fuck, I didn't expect that. "Uh, yeah. I did summer courses in high school and college and it helped me graduate both early." I lied, hoping that would cover the hole in the story.

"Ah, I see. That makes sense. Burnie said you are really smart." Gavin nods. 

"Hey, Tabitha, why don't you have a seat with us?" Geoff offers. 

"You guys can just call me Tabby." I respond as polite as I can. I'm getting so sick of saying that. I sit down in between Geoff and Jack. 

I look over at Michael and he still seems to be in a huff about something. He combs his fingers through his hair. He keeps glancing at his phone. 

"Mi-cool, chill out and have a seat, friend. I'm sure Lindsay is just enjoying better company right now." Gavin teases.

Michael shoots Gavin a warning glare. "Gavin, I swear to fucking god-"

"Hey, no fighting." Geoff cuts Michael, taking a sip of beer. "Everyone just relax. And Gavin, keep your mouth shut." 

Gavin sticks his bottom lip out. "He knows I'm kidding. Right, Mi-cool? You know I'm playing. Lindsay would never do that."

Who is this Lindsay person anyway?

Michael pushes off the wall and storms off. I wait for someone to say something but they remained silent. 

"He seems nice." I chuckle sarcastically.

"He has a temper. Don't mind him. Him and his fiance got into a fight right before you walked in. They don't fight too often but when they do, it's pretty bad." Ray explained.

I simply nod. I wonder what has Michael steamed up so badly. 

Burnie runs up to our little group. "Guys! I finally fixed the damn heaters! Things should warm up soon." Burnie walks away, excited to tell everyone about his accomplishment.

I'm trying to keep up with the guys' conversation, but I couldn't be any less interested. I'm not here because I want to be. I'm here because I have to be. I have no where else to go. I've been homeless ever since I moved here. I've been living in my car, and living off of what little is left of my savings. No where else was hiring me. So I overheard some geeks at Starbucks talking about a job opening at a company called Rooster Teeth. They needed a computer tech. The geeks were talking about applying. I didn't know what it was but I knew it was my last chance and faked a resume. This plan seems to be working so far. I just need to be as nice as possible and my new job should be secure. 

Ray stands in front of me. "We got to get back filming and editing now so we are heading out early." Ray explains. "It was nice to meet you. I hope we can get to know each other." I swear I see a shade of pink invade his cheeks.

"Yeah, same." I smiled. I think that was the first real one today. I think I'm just in a sour mood because I'm worried about getting caught. They all seem like nice people. I should try and really start to like them, even though they all are very unprofessional. But I'm in no position to be picky.

The entire Achievement Hunter bunch stood up and starts to follow Ray. Each of them say their goodbyes and are off. 

"Where did everyone go?" Barbara's voice startles me. I turn to face her.

"They have to finish editing." I tell her.

She pouts. "They could've stayed longer. I think Burnie would've understood if they didn't finish everything today. They shouldn't have left you alone."

"It's fine, really. They have to get back to work. Actually, I should probably do the same. I need to meet this Gus guy and he can probably get me started on my work." I stand from the couch.

"You're leaving your own party? Okay. I will see you later then." Barbara waves. 

I walk out of the cold podcast room. The hallway is much warmer. I guess the heat was slowly making its way to the podcast room.

I hear footsteps pattering against the concrete flooring. I keep walking down the hallway. When passing a corridor, I feel someone slam into me, knocking me over. Before I can say anything, a hand reaches out to me. It's Michael.

"Sorry about that." He mumbles. "I pace when I'm angry and I had no idea you were coming around the corner." This Michael seems different from the one I saw fuming with rage against the wall earlier. "Are you okay? I really should watch what I'm doing." He tugs at his red mess of hair.

"I'm okay. I was actually looking for Gus' office. I want to see if he has anything for me to do yet."

"I'll show you where to go. I think they just moved a desk right in Gus' and Barbara's office for you so I think everything should be set up already." Michael mumbled. I think he's trying to stay calm. I don't know what he and Lindsay are fighting about, but it must be bad if she hasn't come back yet.

Michael escorts me to the office silently. "If you need anything or just want to chill, you can come to the Achievement Hunter office. We usually have random ass people drop by, anyway." Michael keeps his eyes glued to the floor as he walks away. I barely know him , but I feel terrible for him. This is obviously bothering him.

"You know," The words come out before I can stop them. "I would try calling her."

Michael stops walking. "What?" He keeps his back to me.

"If this is about Lindsay, you should call her. Let her know how much this is hurting you."

"And what the hell do you know? You don't know what's going on and you certainly don't know me so stay out of this." Michael snaps.

"Sorry. You just seem... Never mind. I was out of line." I say quietly.

Michael spun around. "It sure was," he takes a step closer to me. His chocolate brown eyes are enflamed with anger. His freckles are almost hidden under the red coloring in his face. "Don't talk about shit that doesn't concern you." 

I gulp and nod slowly.

Michael huffs and continues to walk. 

A Hispanic man turns the corner. His brown eyes are as blank as his face. He has keys in his hands. As he's opening his door, he sees me standing by my desk."You must be Tabitha." he states dryly, eyeing me down.

"I prefer Tabby."

"Well, Tabitha," Gus continues, ignoring my comment. "My name is Gus. All you do is follow me when an employee is having computer problems so until then, you need to keep yourself busy. Find something productive to do." He slides his glasses up his nose as he walks into his office.

My mouth shifted to the side. So basically I'm an office bitch. I run around and run errands until I'm actually needed. Now that I think about it, that's not a bad idea. I think I like this job. Since Gus doesn't really need my help, I'll go to the only other people that aren't at the party: Achievement Hunter. I follow the sounds of Michael's screaming with rage. Did I really piss him off that bad? I stand by the door, debating when to knock. The door rips open before I can do anything. Michael stares at me with wide eyes, not expecting me.

"What do you want?" he snaps.

"I- I thought I would come by. I don't have any work to do so I thought I can help out with something." I respond nervously. That caught me off guard.

"Hmmm.." Michael tilts his head to the ground. "I guess you can come in. I could use some help editing." He finally responds. "Lindsay usually helps me but..." He pauses. He moves aside and holds the door open for me. I walk in, noticing we are the only two here.

"Where is everyone?" I ask, pulling a chair close to Michael's desk.

"They usually don't sit in when I'm doing a Rage Quit." Michael explains.

"Rage Quit?" I repeat.

"God, you really don't know anything about us," Michael rolls his eyes. "Rage Quit is my personal little thing that I do. All I do is record myself playing shitty video games and get pissed off at them."

I hardly see the appeal in that, but I nod in understanding.

"I just got so angry today. I figured I would just get it out of the way this week since I was in such a bad mood." Michael mumbles. "And I am really sorry about snapping at you. You were trying to help and I was just mad. That's not a very good first impression. So I hope we can start over?" His words surprise me. 

"Yeah, Michael. I would like that." I smile. 

Michael scratches the back of his head. "Okay, all Lindsay does to help me is watch some clips and tell me what she thinks I should use. I'll do the rest."  
"Sounds easy. Okay, let's see some footage." 

Michael pulls up the clips. I point out some of the best ones. The angrier, the better, right? Without debate or criticism, Michael uses all the clips I tell him to.

"So where are you from?" Michael asks, his eyes still glued to his computer.

"I was born and raised in Montana." I respond.

"That's a long ways away. What made you come all the way out here just for an job?" 

"There was no place for me back there." I faintly smile. There really was nothing left for me to go back to.

"I still think you're crazy." Michael removes his headphones and spins his chair to face me.

"Everyone in this company is crazy." I smirk.

Michael laughs. "Okay that's true. But I still think something is off with you. I mean, you picked up your life to move out here at such a young age."

"Like I said, I had no where else to go." I shrug. 

Michael's phone starts to buzz. He scrambles to respond.

"Lindsay?" I ask him as he texts back.

"Yeah. She's on her way back to the office. If you stick around long enough, you can meet her." Michael places his phone back on his desk. 

"Forgive me if I'm being nosy, but are you guys cool now?"

Michael leans back with his hands behind his head. "Not right now, but later we will be fine. We will get through work, go home together, then probably make up when we get home. This happens all the damn time. It's normal. So it's nothing to worry about."

"Is it really normal?" 

"For us, it is." Michael shrugs. 

"Can I ask what started the fight?"

"It wasn't a big deal. She asked what we were doing tonight. I told her I was going out to the bar with everyone and she got all pissed off. I asked what her problem was and she stormed off." Michael grumbles at the thought. "I guess she wanted to spend time with me but she should've asked instead of just assuming I would know she wanted to be with me."

"Why don't you just bring Lindsay with you guys? I thought everyone in the office was going?" I ask.

"That's the thing. I told her to come and she didn't want to. I hate trying to figure out what she wants me to do. She should just fucking tell me and we would save so much fucking time." He huffs. This is obviously still pissing him off.

"Well, why don't you stay home with her. Or take her out to eat?" I offer.

"I already told them I was going. I can't just cancel." Michael says.

"There's going to be like fifty people from the office going. No one is going to miss you too much." I reason.

"Well, gee, thanks a lot." He chuckles. "But I guess you're right."

The expression on his face begins to soften. I think I helped him calm down. I'm relieved. I like talking with Michael. 

The door swings open and the Achievement Hunter group files in. "It was quiet so we guessed it was safe." Geoff ruffles Michael's hair on the way in. "Hey, Tabby." Geoff nods.  
"Hey Mi-cool!" Gavin plops down in the chair next to Michael.

"Hey, boi!" Michael nods. 

"Michael, is Lindsay going to be back anytime soon? We need to start shooting a VS." Geoff asks.

"She's on the way but we can just have Tabby film it. I'm sure she can handle that." Michael suggests  
.  
"Are you okay with that? You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Geoff assures me.

"I want to. I need something to do." I smile. I'm actually excited. I get to do something today.

"Do you have your phone with you? You can use that to record." Geoff instructs.

I gulp. "Uh, I don't have a camera on my phone." I answer, lowering my head. I have a prepaid. All It does is accept calls. I used my last minutes talking to Burnie when I set up the interview.

"Seriously?" Jack squeaks. I blush. I know he's not being mean. He's curious. It's still embarrassing.

"Weird. Here, use mine." Gavin whips out his cell phone. I feel so broke here. 

"You can zoom in with this," Gavin instructs. "Only if you want to use it. And that little red button is the record."

"Thanks." I nod. I press record.

"AAYYYOOOOOO VS!!!!!! This week we have Jack versus Ryan! But before we get into that, "Geoff takes Gavin's phone and starts recording me. "This is Tabby. She's a new employee at Rooster Teeth. We may be seeing her around here at Achievement Hunter more. Who knows!" Geoff shouts. 

I wave nervously. I wasn't expecting that. Geoff hands the phone back to me to record.

Ryan challenges Jack to some weird shooter PC game. The office groans as Ryan proudly sets the game up. 

I try to give everyone some camera time. Ryan and Jack are immersed into the game, Geoff is acting as the narrator of the game (I guess, he keeps shouting what they do after each move), Ray and Michael cheer on Jack, who is doing surprisingly well, and Gavin keeps making silly faces at the camera. This is actually fun. 

Jack destroys Ryan with a score 18,790,000 to 504,000. I finish the recording and hand Gavin his phone back.

"Thanks." He grins. "You jumped in as camerawoman so fast and handled it like a pro. It was top."

"All I did was point a camera." I giggle. I'm assuming "top" is a compliment.

"Yeah, well, it was still pretty cool of you to help us out." Gavin nods.

"Alright. Great job on that VS. Everyone had some funny things to say, especially Tabby." Geoff directs his attention to me. "You were a little camera shy, but I'm sure that will change soon. You're still getting used to working here, after all." Geoff ruffles my hair. 

"You should come in more when we film. You will get used to it real quick." Ryan offers.

"Yeah, we like you." Gavin chirps.

"We just met her, you dolt." Michael laughs. "But Gavin's has a point. So far, you seem to fit in here. I think you belong here-"

The door flings open. Everyone's attention turns to the ruby red headed woman that stands in the door way.

"I didn't want to walk in while you were filming." She clears her throat. "I thought you guys were going to wait for me." She turns to Michael. Michael looks down.

"Well, Tabby was able to fill in for you." Geoff pats me on the back. "She's the new employee for Gus."

"Nice to meet you." She smiles. "I'm Lindsay."

"It's nice to meet you, too." I shake her hand.

"Michael," Lindsay turns away from me. "I can help you edit that Rage Quit. Gus texted that you got started on it today."

"Tabby already helped me finish it." Michael rubs the back of his neck.

Lindsay's shoulders droop down. "Okay, so then what am I suppose to do?" 

"Well, we were going to get started on a Minecraft Let's Play. I was going to have Tabby record but your here now so you can do it." Geoff shrugs. 

I poke out my lips. I have nothing to do now. I suppose I could go around the office, try meeting some more people. Maybe I could help someone else out. 

"Tabby," Michael tears me from my thoughts. "You should stay. I mean, you don't have anything to do. 'Might as well stay here."

A smile instantly breaks on my face. "I would love to stay!"

Gavin and Ray throw their arms in the air "Yayyy!" They shout.

"Alright, fuckers. Let's get to work!" Geoff claps.

Lindsay starts getting her phone ready for recording. Michael walks up to her, leaning to her ear. He whispers something to her. She shrugs him off. Michael bites his lip and plops into his chair, turning red from anger. 

"Hey, Tabby, sit next to me! You can watch the winner's screen!" Ray waves me over. 

"If she wants to watch the winner's screen, she would be in the wrong spot. We all know I'm going to win this week." Ryan says proudly.

"Ryan, you couldn't even successfully steal from Geoff's shop in Spring Harvest. How the fuck do you plan on winning a Let's Play?" Jack playfully taunts.

"By doing what I do best. Find loopholes!" Ryan shouts.

I take a seat in between Ray and Michael. Michael is still fuming about Lindsay's shrug off to notice that I'm next to him.

"Sorry to bother you," I lean over to Michael and whisper. "But are you okay?"

Michael sighs and bites his lip. "I will be. As soon as this Let's Play starts, I'll forget about it. Don't worry." He responds in a hushed tone.

"What did you say to her?"

"I just asked her if she wanted to go out to dinner. Just the two of us. Ya' know, like you suggested and she gave me the cold shoulder." He huffs.

"Just give her some time." I assure him.

Michael nods in response. 

I look back and forth between Ray's and Michael's screen. Everyone was running around trying to accomplish whatever the mission was (looks like they had to be the first to collect diamonds or emeralds or something) while Ryan went around, killing each players items while he screams "LOOP HOLES!!!!" 

At the end of the Let's Play (that Ryan won), Geoff turns in his chair and says, "Tabby, it's 5:00. You can probably head home."

"Shouldn't I wait to be released by Gus?" 

"Well, I'm kinda like your boss. I have the power to send you home. You don't have to wait for Gus. Besides, I don't think he's going to need you today." Geoff nods.

"Can't she stay a little longer?" Michael blurts out. Realizing Lindsay is staring at him with wide eyes, he adds "We could have her edit some GTA Let's Plays. It would help us out and she could get more hours."

"It's up to her. I'm saying she could go. She doesn't have to." Geoff shrugs. "All the other workers are gone by now, but you're welcome to stay, Tabby. I'm not trying to push you out the door. I'm just saying at this point of the day, people start heading home, like I'm leaving in about an hour."

"No, I should probably get back home, I don't want to get in the way here."I stand up a wave goodbye.

"You are most certainly not in the way, little miss," Geoff crosses his arms. "But if you need to get home, we will try to manage without you." 

I don't want to leave yet. I want to stay, but I have nothing to do here. I wave once again and walk out of the office.

"Tabby! Wait up!" I hear a British voice call after me as I clock out. I see Gavin running down the hall after me. "Here," He hands a piece of paper. "These are our cellphone numbers. Everyone from Achievement Hunter, that is." Gavin explains. "If you ever need anything, just cool or text."

"Cool?" I tilt my head. "You mean call?"

"That's what I bloody said! Cool!" Gavin argues.

"But-"

"Look," He laughs. "I went through this before. I know it sounds like the same word."

"As long as you know you sound like an idiot, then okay." I joke as I head out of the Rooster Teeth building. Gavin follows.

"Well, despite your mingy comments, I'm going to be a gentleman and walk you to your car." He grins.

"You just don't want to go back to work." I nudge my shoulder into his arm.

"That might have something to do with it." Gavin admits. "So which one is your car?"

I stop by my car. "The beat- up old white car, with the rusty doors in front of you." I sigh.

"Wow." was all Gavin could manage.

"It's shitty, but it runs." I unlock the door.

Gavin eyes the back of the car. Piles of clothes, boxes, and food containers litter the backseat.

"Still haven't moved everything in?" He questions. "Would you like me to help you one day? I can come over and help move heavy gubbins. I know how it sucks moving."

I shake my head. "That's okay, I will manage. But thank you."

"No problem. I'll let you head out now." Gavin pats the hood of the rusty car. "Later, Tabby." Gavin waves as he walks away.

I slide into the driver's seat and drive out of the parking lot. I drive down the block to my alley. When I arrived to Austin, I stumbled across an alley that I can park my car. I guess you could say I live here.

With little money, I'm about to lose the last thing I call "home". I don't have insurance on my car anymore and the money I could be using for food is being used to satisfy my gas guzzler of a car. As much as I love my car (My very first car), I can't afford to keep her. I found a used car lot that is willing to take it in for a decent amount of cash. I just need to empty out my car and turn in the keys.

I twist around to the back. I continue my work from this morning of folding my clothes, sorting them. I have a small suitcase for clothes and items that I'm keeping, and the rest is getting donated. I couldn't find a clothing store or anyone who would buy my clothes.

After clearing my backseat, it was dark outside. I lock my doors and climb in back to get some sleep. I use an old sweater as a pillow and pull my baby blanket over my shoulders. A lot has happened today. This job is my turning point. I know it.


	2. What a Weird Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabby is starting to doubt her place at Rooster Teeth.

It's been two weeks since I've been hired here. The AH office is where I spend most of my day. Gus hasn't needed me to help him once. It makes me wonder if they even really need me.

"Good morning, everyone!" Gavin sings as he walks through the AH office door. Gavin is always the last one to arrive to the office.

"Well, you seem happy." Jack raise an eyebrow. 

"It's a nice day out. Spring is finally here!" Gavin pumps his fists in the air.

I'm grateful for the warm weather. After selling my car, I've been sleeping under some bleachers in a nearby park. With the warm-ish weather, I don't have to worry about freezing.

"Let's do something, guys!" Gavin bounces up and down.

"Let's talk about it at lunch. We need to get some work done. Sit your ass down." Geoff commands.

Gavin pouts and obeys. "Mi-cool," he whines. "Can we come swim in your pool?"

"Gavin, it's not fucking summer! It's not hot enough to swim, you dumb fuck." Michael scolds. 

"I guess you're right." Gavin shrugs, plopping into his chair. "Bugger. I really feel like swimming."

"Well, no one is stopping you." Ryan gestures to the door.

"No! I don't want to look like a bloody lunatic!" Gavin crosses his arms

"Too late." Jack snickers.

"Jack, don't be a pleb," Gavin jumps out of his seat. He turns his attention to me. "Tabby, you'll come with me, right? We can swim together in Mi-cool's pool!" Gavin clasps his hands together.

"Why does it have to be my pool?" Michael turns to Ray. Ray just shrugs.

"It is rather cold-" I reason.

Gavin is still in begging position.

"S-sure, Gavin." I sigh.

"Tabby, don't give in to him. Gavin, get your ass to work. We will be starting this GTA Let's Play with or without you!" Geoff threatens. "Make plans later."  
"Yes, sir." Gavin sulks.

"Lindsay is busy with some editing, so we need you to record for the Behind the Scenes." Geoff points to me.

I nod as Gavin hands me his phone. The energy in the room shifts when I press record. 

"Hey, everybody! Today, we have a real treat for you-" Geoff rambles on.

Nothing has really changed since that first day. I sit at the Achievement Hunter office, wait for Gus to need me (which he never does), switch off eating lunch with AH or Kara and Barbara, sit back at the office until Geoff dismisses me. I haven't gotten to meet anyone new at the office, and the people I have met, I don't feel like we are friends yet. I feel out of place.

"AWWWWW BOLLOCKS!!!" Gavin slams his controller down, making me jump.

"GAVIN! YOU FUCK! MOVE OUT OF THE GODDAMN WAY!" Michael screams.

"Run, Geoff, RUN!!" Jack waves his arm, frantically.

Ryan laughs manically as he sets off rows of bombs in front of Ray.

"Remember me fondly, friends!" Ray squeaks as his lifeless character flies through the air.

Achievement Hunter plays video games almost everyday. I'm not much of a gamer, but it looks fun. I sit and watch them all day and get paid to do it. I'm not complaining, but I feel bad. They don't need me. Gus doesn't need me. Why am I getting paid to do nothing? Do they have extra money to blow?

Another thing, everyone here are best friends, it seems. I feel like the awkward teenager that they tolerate.

Geoff signals me to stop recording. "Great Let's Play! Let's start a few rounds of VS and then let's get lunch!" Geoff announces.

I hit record again and they begin the VS between Jack and Michael. 

The morning hazes by. I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't get my mind off of the fact that I don't belong here. 

"We can break for lunch. I need to get home now. Griffon just texted me that Lori is sick." Geoff starts to pack his things. 

"Aww, little Lori? Are you coming back or staying there with her?" Gavin asks.

"Depends on how sick she is. If I'm not back, you guys have plenty of things to edit, and if you finish that, you can work on Cloudberry Kingdom." Geoff slings his bag over his shoulder. "Tabby, it might be a good time to use some of that computer knowledge. I remember your resume said you were in the AV Club at your high school? That means you have some editing skills, right?"

Oh no...

"Uh yeah that was years ago," I ramble. "I think we used a different program."

"Gavin can teach you. As long as you have done some editing before, you will be fine." Geoff explains as he's walking out the door. 

Well, I'm screwed.

"I'll say this in case I don't come back. Bye, guys!" Geoff waves as he disappears behind the door.

"Lori is Geoff's daughter, in case you didn't know." Gavin explains. "Griffon is his wife."

"Thanks. I haven't met them yet." I say.

"You will soon. I think Geoff might be having a party at the end of this week. Want to come?" Gavin offers.

"I would love to but he didn't invite me." I admit.

"I'm inviting you, you donut." Gavin grins.

"Will Geoff mind?" I ask.

"Pffft." Michael snorts. "Do you know Geoff? That man loves people. I'm sure he just forgot to tell you about it. Pretty much everyone is going." Michael explains as Ryan and Jack walk out of the office.

"Do you guys want to eat with the Lads today?" Ray shouts behind them.

"I don't think they heard you.." I peek out the door, "No, never mind, they're running away." I laugh.

"Are you going to chill with us? We were probably going to head to Jersey Mike's."

"I think Barbara wanted me to eat with her. She was excited about the fryer she bought for her office and she brought a bunch of stuff she wanted to fry."

"She bought a bloody fryer?" Gavin erupts with laughter.

"Gus is making her get rid of it. He let it stay for today." I say as I grab my bag. "See you guys later." I head out of the office.

I walk into the tech office and sit by Barbara's desk. Gus sits quietly at his desk, typing.

"Tabby! I just fried a doughnut! Try it!" Barbara waved a crunchy lump in my face.

"A doughnut? Really?" I take the doughnut from her hand. I'm instantly reminded that Gavin just called me a doughnut a few minutes ago. "Aren't donuts already fried?"

"Yeah, it's double fried now! I made some fries not too long ago. Thy should still be hot if you want some. I'm going to try frying a marshmallow next." Barbara rambles.

"That's the most unhealthy lunch I've ever heard." Gus shakes his head, still focused on his computer.

"Want me to fry something for you? It's fun!" Barbara offers

"No thanks. I don't want to have a stroke today." Gus chuckles.

This was the most I've heard Gus say since I started here. Gus normally doesn't talk around me. 

"I think I will just have some fries and that will be it for me." I state. 

"Really? I was going to run to the kitchen and see if there was any meat in the fridge. If you can fry chicken, do you think you can fry pork, or steak or something?" Barbara wonders aloud. 

"I don't see why not." I start thinking. Can you do that?

"I'm going to try it!" Barbara shouts as she runs out of the office.

Gus silently taps away at his computer as I munch on fries. 

"So," I break the silence. "How long have you worked at Rooster Teeth?"

"I'm one of the founders." He quickly replies.

"Oh, that's nice. So what made you guys want to start this business?"

"Where did you say you are from?" Gus interrupts.

"Montana." I reply, giving him a puzzled look. Where is this coming from?

"Hmmm." Gus hums. He starts clicking his mouse and typing frantically. I begin to peer over his shoulder. My chair creeks and Gus minimizes the browser.

Barbara rushes through the door with Kara trailing in behind her.

"I wanted to try some fried popcorn." Kara pulls some popcorn out of her bag.

"I feel like everything we are about to try to fry isn't going to work." I comment.

"Heh heh... try.. fry... It rhymes." Barbara snickers.

"Uh oh. Pun-kleman is at it again." Kara rolls her eyes.

"Oh, come on! That doesn't count as a pun! And I didn't even say it! Tabby did!" Barbara argues.

As Barbara fried random foods (and office supplies), Kara talks about how difficult it is moving to her new apartment. I wish I had problems like that...

"Sorry you have to listen to me complain, Tabby," Kara breaks me from my thoughts. "I bet it was harder for you. You moved to a different state. I just moved on the other side of town."

"It's fine. I get it. I don't mind listening to you rant." I assure her. "I think I've had enough fried food today. I'm going to head back to the office." I say without thinking.

"The office? The Achievement Hunter office? It's like you work there and not outside our door." Barbara chuckles. 

I smile as I leave Gus' and Barbara's office. I like working with them. It's not like I'm too close to any of them, but I feel comfortable there.

I walk into the AH office and Michael is sitting at his desk. "Hey." He nods.

"Hey. I was started getting sick from Barbara's fryer food. I decided to come back from lunch early."

"That's all you ate? Here," He hands me a bag. "I have another burger. I know it's not much healthier than the fryer food but it might settle better in you stomach."  
"I can't take your food." I sigh. I admit, it smells great.

"I bought it for you," he admits. "Not for any specific reason. I just thought I would buy this just in case." He adds.

"Thank you!" I feel my face light up. I look so fat for getting excited over a burger. Do I care? Of course not.

Ray and Gavin come into the room, rambling back and forth about something.

"Why can't we go? Can't you go drinking just this once?" Gavin whines.

"You know how I feel about that." Ray sighs.

"But my Mi-cool is busy and Geoff is probably going to need to watch Lori. I need someone to go drinking with!" 

"We can still hang out. I just don't want to go to a bar!"

Michael jumps in the conversation "What are you fags planning to do tonight?"

"Gavin wants to go to the bar and I just want to play some video games." Ray explains. "What about you?"

"Taking Lindsay out for a date."

If I was a dog, my ears would perk up. "Everythings okay now?" I beam.

"Hopefully." Michael shrugs.

"Man, that fight lasted forever." Ray sits at his desk. 

"Yeah, and it was something so stupid. It was two fucking weeks ago! She should get the fuck over it!" Michael growls. "I've never seen her carry out a fight this long."

"Maybe there's something else going on." I suggest. 

"Well, whatever it is, it should be better by tonight. I'm doing a lot of romantic bullshit for her." Michael scoffs.

"Aww, Mi-cool, I'm jealous. I want to be pampered, too." Gavin lays his head on Michael's shoulder.

"Get the fuck away from me." Michael swats him away.

Jack and Ryan finally come back from lunch.

"Let's get Cloudberry Kingdom over with." Jack orders. 

Gavin hands me his phone (This is an automatic response by now) and I begin to film.

As the day begins to wrap up, I pack up my bag. "See you guys tomorrow." I wave as I leave the office. I'm really in no hurry to get anywhere. Everyone has plans to do stuff tonight. I didn't get invited to do anything. I'm leaving early to avoid editing with Gavin. It seems Gavin has forgotten. He's not stopping me from leaving.

I go to my sleeping spot and lay down. I'm really tired after today.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Tabby!" A voice calls to me. I feel my eyes shoot open. I struggle to sit my groggy body up. 

"Hello?" I call out. It's night time now. The moon shines on the pond near the bleachers.. "Is someone there?"

"Tabby!" The voice calls again.

I stand up and start walking. I see a figure walking towards me.

"Who's there?" I call towards the figure. As the silhouette approaches, I recognize the mess of curls and glasses.

"Michael?" 

"I was looking for you." He pants.

"Why? And how did you find-" Michael crashes his lips into mine.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I jolt up when I hear shouting. It was a stupid dream. Why the hell am I having dreams about Michael?

Kids in the park are starting to head home. The sun was setting. The park will be closed soon. I always leave the park around sunset and come back when it's dark. The guards will do their search of the park and I can come back to sleep. No one will ever catch me.

I walk around the shopping center in Austin. I have no life. I have no friends. I suppose I can invite people to hang out but what if they want to come to my apartment? I have no where to take them!

"Tabitha?" A female voice interrupts my thoughts. I turn around and face Lindsay and Michael.

Oooof course.

"Hey, guys." I fake smile. I can't stop thinking about that stupid dream.

Michael turns his head away. He's delicate curls are hidden under a gray and blue beanie. The bright lights from the shopping center reflects off his rectangle glasses. He begins to pull lose threads from his Achievement Hunter hoodie. (Why am I studying him? Stop it.)

"We were just talking about you. What are you up to now?" Lindsay asks, attempting to make conversation. Michael avoids eye contact.

"I'm just looking around. I had nothing else to do." I would ask if I could hang out with them, but they are on a date. I don't want to bother them.Wait, they were talking about me? What were they saying?

"We just got done shopping. We were going to get some dinner and then head home." Lindsay says, grabbing Michael's hand. Michael doesn't seem to respond.

"It was nice seeing you guys. I will let you get back to your date." I nod.

Michael lifts his head to look at me. "Why don't you come with us?" Michael blurts out.

Lindsay whips her head around and glares. Michael quickly realizes his mistake. I want to go with him. I mean them.

"We will let you get back to your shopping." Lindsay smiles and links her arm with Michael. She starts dragging him away.

"See you at work!" Michael shouts over his shoulder. Lindsay pulls at him harder.

I continue to walk around. I just can't get that dream out of my head. It means nothing. I don't like Michael. So why am I dreaming about him? None of this makes sense.

The moon lights up the sky like my dream. (Dammit, you're thinking about it again?! Stop it!) I guess it's time to head home and go to sleep.

I walk back to the park. On my way back to my sleeping spot, I see a silhouette in the distance. Could it be?

I take a few steps closer. The figure is staggering towards me. What if it's a guard? Should I hide? Wait, they seem to have a hard time walking. Maybe they need help? 

"Heeeeeeeeyy," the British voice slurs. (British? Gavin!) "I'm not the only bloke out 'ere at night! Will you hang out with me?"

"G-Gavin?" I stammer as I rush to him.

"Taaaaabby? Is that you?" He slumps over me as I put my arm around his waist.

"Yeah. Let's get you home." I tell him as I pull out my phone.

"I don't want to go back yet." He pouts. "I want to have fun. You'll stay with me, right?"

"Uh huh, of course." I tell him as I dial Geoff's number.

"Who're you calling? Better not be Geoff." Gavin asks, accusingly.

"It's not. I promise." I lie.

"Hello?" Geoff answers his phone, clearly not recognizing my number.

"Hey, it's Tabby," I grunt as I drag Gavin around on the path. "I found Gavin wandering the park and it seems he's had a bit to drink-"

"Is that Geoff? You lied to me." Gavin tries to swipe the phone from my hand.

"Oh shit, let me come pick him up. Thanks for letting me know. Is this Willow Parks you're talking about?"

"Yeah. See ya in a bit." As I hang up, Gavin trying to shout "Don't show up!" but his works slur into one big, lazy word.

"Let's sit on this bench, Gavin," I sit him on the bench in front of the parking lot.

"You're coming with me, right?" He mumbles.

"Yeah." I tell him again. "Why were you drinking by yourself?"

"No one wanted to drink with me." He pokes his lips out. 

"You should've stayed home." I sigh.

"I just felt like drinking." Gavin shrugs.

"I'll accompany you next time."I say to him as he lays his head on my shoulder.

"I thought you don't drink. You're not ooooooold enough." He says in a mocking tone and then starts laughing like he's heard the best joke in the world. 

"I'm not old enough to order but I can sit at the bar. I can keep you company and make sure you don't get hurt." I assure him.

Gavin responds with a snore. 

"Silly Brit.." I chuckle.

Headlights flash in front of me. Geoff steps out of the car. "Thank you so much, Tabby. Me and Griffon were starting to get worried." Geoff walks over and picks Gavin up. Gavin curls up and smiles. "This asshole." Geoff snorts. Geoff lays Gavin on the backseat of the car. He turns to me and nods his head to the front seat. "Hop in."  
I sit in the front seat and buckle my seatbelt. Geoff slides into the drivers seat and starts the car. 

"I'm really sorry if this fucker caused you any trouble." Geoff sighs. "But again, thank you. I honestly don't know what would happen to him if you didn't find him."

"It's no problem," I assure him as we pull out of the parking lot. "I just happened to be at the right place at the right time."

Geoff pauses. "Why were you at the park at night?"

"I was just taking a walk." I reply.

"It's dangerous at night." Geoff warns. "I don't even like Gavin going out at night."

"I'll be fine. Thanks for the concern." I dismiss the conversation as we pull into a driveway. 

"This is my house," Geoff states as he unbuckles his seatbelt. "You're welcome to come in for a bit and then I can drop you off home if you like." 

I don't really have a choice.

Geoff drags Gavin into the house as I follow behind.

A woman rushes to the door. "Ohhhh Gavin." She sighs. She helps Geoff drag Gavin's drunken body to the couch. She sets Gavin down then comes to greet me. "Hi," She says, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm Griffon, Geoff's wife."

"I'm Tabby." I stick out my hand for a handshake.

"Pfft. A handshake? Give me a hug!" She wraps her arms around me. A little off guard, but I hug her back.

"Hey, Griff, could you get some tea started?" Geoff calls from the living room.

"Yeah." She shouts back as she walks towards the kitchen. "Tabby, you don't have to stand by the door. Make yourself at home. I'll bring you some tea." Griffon shouts to me.  
I slide my flats off and shuffle my way to the living room. 

Gavin is sprawled out on a olive green couch. Geoff is sitting in a red lounge chair adjacent to the couch. I move Gavin's legs to make room for me. I place them in my lap.  
"So why were you walking in the park?" Geoff presses on, still wanting to continue our conversation.

"I was just taking a random walk. I do it all the time." I shrug.

"I would honestly feel better if you just stayed home." Geoff advises.

"I'm fine, Geoff." I respond, trying not to sound annoyed.

"I know it's none of my business and you're an adult and all but I really don't like the idea of a young lady walking around at night, alone." Geoff raises his eyebrows.

"Okay. I won't walk around at night." I lie. I really don't have a choice.

Geoff eyes me. "Good." He says after a moment of silence.

I exhale. Hopefully, Geoff won't push this anymore.

Griffon walks into the living room with two cups of tea. "We would normally offer coffee, but seeing as how late it is right now.." Griffon explains.

"This is perfect. Thank you." My eyes beam at the scent of herbal tea.

Griffon hands Geoff the other cup of tea. "I'll go get Gavin some water for when he wakes up." Griffon heads to the kitchen. 

A creaking noise can be heard by the steps.

"Uh oh." Geoff groans.

A little girl around seven years old with golden blonde hair and blue eyes stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Daddy," She yawned. "Did you find Gavin?" She drags her feet into the living room.

"Yes, Princess. He's sleeping. Which is what you're suppose to be doing." Geoff pulls the little girl into his lap. "Lori, I want you to meet a friend of Daddy's. This is Tabitha."

"Hi." She waves.

"Hi there." I feel my heart melt. She is the cutest little girl I've ever met. "I heard you were sick today. How are you feeling?"

"Much better now." Lori replies. She turns her head to Geoff. "Can I show Tabitha my toys? Maybe she wants to play."

I'm holding back the biggest grin in the world.

"No, missy, you need to go back to sleep. Tabby will be back another time to play. Now say goodnight."

"Goodnight." Lori rubs her eyes as she climbs off Geoff lap.

Griffon comes in and sets the glass of water on the coffee table. "I'll go tuck Lori in." She says as she follows behind Lori.

"Ngggghh." Gavin groans. 

I rub his legs. "How are you feeling?" I ask.

"You're still here." He says as he props himself up.

"I told you I would stay with you a bit." 

"No, not a bit." He pouts. "You should stay over."

"You could if you want," Geoff offers. "You can sleep in Gavin's room. Or if you're not comfortable with that, we can make up one of the sofas as a bed-"

"I wanna sleep in the living room!" Gavin chimes in.

"I don't mind. Gavin and I can stay in the living room. It might be best to have someone near so he can get taken care of." I nod.

Gavin throws his fists in the air. "Yessss!"

"Keep your voice down, dickhead. Lori just went to bed." Geoff hisses.

"I'm going to sleep." Gavin ignores Geoffs scolding.

Geoff stands up and sighs. "I'll go get some blankets and pillows for you guys." Geoff says as he walks down a hallway.

"Hehehehehehe..." Gavin giggles. "Slumber party. I feel like a girl."

"This is not the same." I state.

"Tabby, am I a pretty girl?"

"Shut the fuck up." I hold back a laugh.

Geoff comes back in the room with the bedding. "You know where the kitchen is. If you get hungry or thirsty, help yourself. Bathroom is down the hall, first door on your left." Geoff explains. "I'm going upstairs now. If you need me or Griffon, come up to our room. It's the second door to the left."

"Okay. Goodnight, Geoff." I reply as Geoff hands me the pillows and blankets. Geoff ascends up the stairs.

"Thanks for hanging out with me. I was feeling pretty lonely." Gavin slurs as I tuck him in.

"You and I both." I whisper as Gavin starts to snore.


	3. Bonus Chapter: Michael's Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael tries to make it up to Lindsay after all the fighting.

"See you later, assholes." I yell as I leave Rooster Teeth. I look around the parking lot. Where the hell is Lindsay's car? I search up and down the rows.

"Son of a bitch!" I growl. She did NOT just leave me here!

Out of no where, Lindsay's red Honda Accord pulls up. I sigh a breath of relief. I should've know she would come back. Lindsay is not that kind of person.

"Sorry, I got off early and I went home to take a nap. I overslept." She admits when I hop in the front seat. "I'm sorry. I was planning on being back before you got off work."

"I literally just walked out of the building. Don't worry about it." I lean over and plant a kiss on her cheek. "Let's go home first so I can shower and then we can go."

"Okay." She replies monotone as she speeds out of the parking lot. She still seems distant. Not a good sign.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After my shower, I throw on some jeans and my Team Nice Dynamite shirt in honor of Gavin. Lindsay hands me my favorite beanie.

"How did you know I was going to wear that?" I grin.

"I know you too well." She replies. "Better than anyone else." She adds.

"Huh?" 

She shakes her head. "Nothing."

"Shall we go?" I grab my Achievement Hunter hoodie on the way out. I open the door for her. I exit after her and lock the apartment.

Girls like shopping, right? I tell her to drive to the shopping square a few blocks away from our apartment.

"Let's walk around. If you see something you like, let me know." I say proudly. I'm such a good boyfriend.

Lindsay walks and looks around absent mindedly.

"Something wrong?" I raise my eyebrows.

"I had a dream that I knew how to fly." She replies.

Okaaaay, random? "And?"

"It was a cool dream. What about you? Any interesting dreams lately?"

Where the fuck is this coming from? "You know I don't remember my dreams. I don't know." I shrug. It's true. I don't remember my dreams and I don't try to.

"Well," Her face turns red. "You want to tell me why you were mumbling Tabitha's name?"

What the fuck?! "What are you talking about?" I feel anger building up.

"And it wasn't just last night. It's been happening for a week!" She refuses to look me in the eye.

"Look, dammit, nothing is going on with me and Tabby. She's a good friend. Nothing else." I growl trying not to raise my voice.

"I don't want to lose you..." She says quietly. 

"You won't! Did I ever say that I was going to leave you for her?! I love you! I'm engaged to you!" I shout.

"You must be thinking about her if you're dreaming about her so much!" She retorts.

"God fucking dammit! You do this all the time! The last two weeks, it's been nothing but "Tabitha this" and "Tabitha that". Just shut the fuck up!" I scream. The rage I've been trying to ignore explodes. I feel people around us stop to stare. They begin to whisper. I honestly don't give a shit right now.

Lindsay begins to whimper.

"Oh, shit. Lindsay," I sigh. I feel myself begin to calm down. "I'm sorry. I don't like it when you bring her up. I promise you, I don't have any romantic feelings for the chick. She's just a friend. Just like Kara or Barbara." I wrap my hands around her waist. "Let's continue our date, okay? I want this silly fight to stop."

Lindsay doesn't respond, She pushes herself out of my arms and sulks into a nearby store. 

"Dammit." I grumble as I follow her.

I glance around the store. No Lindsay.

"Hey," I stop a blonde employee. "Hey you seen a pretty girl with red hair? She literally just walked in here."

"I think I saw a girl rush into the bathroom." She answers.

"Thanks." I nod and she continues to work. I notice some roses in front of the register. Roses are romantic, right?

I pick up a single red rose.

"You know what you could do?" The employee (Yeah, the blonde one) asks.

I shake my head no. She pulls out a drawer full of rings. "If I were you, and I wanted to make my girl not mad at me, I would hide a ring in the petals. The rings are only $15. 95, but they are very pretty." She suggests.

I think for a moment. I hate how nosy this girl is, but she knows how to up- sell. "I'll do it. You're a girl, so what ring do you suggest?"

She shuffles the rings around. She pulls out a ring with a silver band and a blue looking gem. 

"Perfect. She loves blue." I pay the girl and Lindsay comes to my side. Her eyes aren't puffy so I guess she wasn't crying.  
"What're you buying?" She asks sounding shocked.

I hand her the rose (Hoping the ring wouldn't fall out. Why couldn't I just hand her the rose and then the ring? Girls are complicated.)

"What's that?" She notices the shine from the ring. Her face lights up when she sees it. "Oh Michael, it's beautiful!" She gushes.

"All the best for my girl." I tuck her hair behind her ear. Her cheeks have a tint of pink as she grins. There's that beautiful smile I fell in love with.

"Let's go get some food, then go home." She commands as she skips out of the store.

I follow her out, feeling triumphant. I think the whole Tabby conflict has finally come to an end.

"I'm sorry about the way I have been acting." Lindsay apologizes as she beams at her new ring.

"It's okay. I'm sorry, too. You shouldn't have to feel that way." I shove my hands in my pocket. Sure, Tabby is pretty cute, but I love Lindsay.

"She seems like a nice girl. Maybe we should invite her over when we have our game night." She suggests.

"Whatever you want to do." I shrug.

"Hey, speaking of which, isn't that her?" Lindsay points to a girl in front of us.

5'6, shoulder length raven hair, and a stupid girly green frog backpack? Yeah, that's her.

"Tabitha?" Lindsay calls.

Tabby turns around, stunned to see us. "Hey, guys." Her honey colored eyes sparkle from the street lights. She tugs at the hem of her striped dark green sweater. The sweater was buttoned and draped to her mid thigh. And fit perfectly over her curves. (What? Stop it, Michael.)

I turn away. Why? Don't ask me. I have no fucking idea. I can't look at her right now.

"We were just talking about you. What are you up to now?" Lindsay asks, attempting to make conversation.

"I'm just looking around. I had nothing else to do." She shrugs. Some strands of her raven hair falls in her face. I'm almost tempted to brush them away. It's a habit, ya know? I do it to Lindsay all the time.

"We just got done shopping. We were going to get some dinner and then head home." Lindsay says, grabbing my hand.

"It was nice seeing you guys. I will let you get back to your date." She nods.

I lift my head to look at her. Lindsay was just saying how we should hang out with her. "Why don't you come with us?" I say without thinking.

Lindsay whips her head around and glares. Oops. Bad idea?

"We will let you get back to your shopping." Lindsay smiles and links her arm with mine. She starts tugging at me.

"See you at work!" I shout over my shoulder. Lindsay pulls harder.

"Why did you invite her?" Lindsay says through gritted teeth.

"Didn't you just say you wanted to hang out with her?" I ask bewildered. Yep, bad idea.

"Let's go home." She growled as she unhooks from my arm.

I throw my hands in the air. Here we go, round two.


	4. That Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabby meets some more Rooster Teeth employees. Also, something is bothering Michael.

I squeeze my eyes shut tight when I hear crashing in the bathroom. Wait...

I jump up and notice Gavin is no longer next to me. I hear hurling noises spew from the bathroom.

"Gavin, do you need anything?" I ask as I approach.

Gavin is hunched over the toilet. "A stomach pump- bleeeeeh!" He lurches forward in the toilet.

"He'll be fine." Geoff says from behind me. "Good morning, Tabby."

"Morning." I yawn.

"I don't think I'll have time to drop you off home, so why don't you shower and get dressed here and we can all go to work together. You can borrow some of Griffon's clothes." Geoff says. "You can use the bathroom upstairs. I'll send Griffon in with something for you to wear."

Of course, I all of my clothes with me. It's in my froggy backpack that I carry around with me. But I will just borrow Griffon's clothes. If I change into my own, Geoff will wonder why I carry clothes in my bag. I don't want to raise suspicion.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I sit at the kitchen table constantly adjusting the clothes Griffon let me borrow. I'm wearing a white tee shirt with a pair of black boot flare jeans. Griffon is taller so the pants cover my flats.

"You know, I know everything is big on you, but you look really adorable." Griffon teases.

"Oh hush." I roll my eyes as I nibble on a piece of bacon. "Thanks for breakfast, by the way."

"It's no problem. I love having people over. I feel like I have a teenage daughter" She sighs dreamily.

"Wait about seven more years. Lori will be a teenager before you know it." I say.

"Don't remind me," Geoff grumbles. "I'm going to need a shot gun for any little boys trying to mess with my baby."

"Oh stop it." Griffon throws her head back in laughter.

Gavin stumbles into the kitchen. "Morning, all!"

"You're unusually chipper for a guy with a hangover." Geoff comments.

"I think I'm done throwing up so the worst is over at least," He explains. "Once I get some food in my tummy, I'll be even better." He hints.

"Okay, Gavin, I made you some pancakes with bacon on the side." Griffon sets the plate in front of him. Gavin begins to devour everything on the plate.

"As soon as Gavin's fat ass is done, we can go." Geoff gets up from the table. "I'm going to wake Lori up now."

Gavin finishes up and we wait outside by Geoff's car.

"I'm sorry about last night. I'm kinda embarrassed." Gavin blushes. "I was acting like a bloody fool."

"It's okay. I'm kinda glad you did." I giggle.

"Why's that?" He tilts his head.

" I didn't have any plans after work. I was all alone. In a weird way, I had fun coming over to Geoff's house. And I had fun making sure you didn't puke all over the floor."

"You are welcome to come over any time you want. And maybe next time, I won't be drunk so I can be more fun to be around." Gavin says.

Geoff comes out of the house and unlocks the car door. "Jump in."

I hop in front and Gavin sits in back. He pokes his head in between me and Geoff.

"Geoff, you know the party this weekend? You didn't invite Tabby." Gavin reminds him.

"Oh, shit. Really? Well, there's a party at my house this weekend. You should come." Geoff rubs his temples. "I can't believe I forgot to invite you."

"I invited her!" Gavin raises his hand.

"You know where the house is now and if you get lost, just call me or Gavin." Geoff says, ignoring Gavin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When we arrive to the Rooster Teeth building, we climb out of the car and walk inside.

"Gavin, for once you're early," Geoff elbows Gavin. "Maybe you should just let me drive you to work everyday instead of sleeping in."

"Nah." Gavin waves his hand. "I have an image to uphold."

Ryan, Jack, and Ray were all ready in the office.

"Gavin, you're not late!" Ryan checks his watch.

"I know! Cool, right?" Gavin sits at his desk. "Let's all make fun of Mi-cool when he comes in."

On cue, Michael storms into the room and slams the door shut. Bewildered, no one said a word as he sits at his desk, slipped his headphones over his head and went straight to editing.

Before I can say a word to him, Geoff places a hand on my shoulder and shakes his head. "I wouldn't do that. It's best to leave him alone."

Disappointed, I obey. I pull up a chair next to Gavin.

Gavin leans in. "I'm guessing the fight got worse last night." He whispers.

" _Really_ , Gavin? You think so?" I roll my eyes.

"Clear out, I'm going to start a Rage Quit." Michael commands.

"Another one? You made like three yesterday. Maybe you should take it easy." Geoff places a hand on Michael's shoulder. Michael shrugs him off. Without another word, everyone but Geoff and Michael file out of the office. The door closes.

Ray presses his ear to the door. "I'm going to stay behind a bit. I want to see what's going on."

"Come on, Ray. Just leave them alone. It's not our business-" Jack says sternly.

"Fill us in later." Ryan interrupts as he walks down a hallway.

"I'm going to get breakfast, I guess." Jack sighs as he heads towards the exit.

"I'm going to go bother people." Gavin turns to me. "Want to come?"

I shrug. "I have nothing else to do."

Gavin bolts up the stairs. I follow at a slower pace. When I reach the top of the stairs, Gavin has already begun his game. "Hey, Jon. Hey. Hey. Hey" He pokes at a man's head. The man keeps his focus and continues to edit. "Hey. Hey. Hi. HelLO. HEY. HI." Gavin increases his volume. He begins to shake the man by his shoulders.

The man removes his headphones and sighs. "You have exactly 30 seconds to tell me why you're annoying me."

Gavin pouts. "Why aren't you angry at me. You're suppose to get mad and chase me."

"I try not to act violent around new people." The man gestures to me. "Hi, I'm Jon Risinger. It's Tabby, right? I've heard a little bit about you. Sorry we haven't met earlier." Jon greets me with a nod.

"It's cool. Nice to meet you." I nod back. I wonder what he's heard about me.

"Aww, bugger. I'm going to find someone else to bother." Gavin puffs out his cheeks as he stomps off.

"I better go watch him and make sure no one kills him." I sigh. "See you later." I wave.

Gavin skids around the corner. I follow unwillingly, not knowing what shenanigans Gavin is planning.

"Gavin, please," I pant. "Can we just stay in one place for a bit?"

"Sure." Gavin grins as he sits at a desk.

"Who's desk is that?" I ask.

"Mine, of course." Gavin sticks his nose in the air.

"Gavin," I cross my arms. "Your desk is in the AH office."

"Well, I like this better so I've moved in." Gavin spins around in the chair.

A man with dark brown hair and glasses stops Gavin mid-spin. "Why are you in my desk?" The man asks.

"We're desk mates now." Gavin folds his hands behind his head.

The man yanks the chair from under him. "Miles! Why?!" Gavin whines.

Miles sits in his rightful place. "Ah. Much better. The king is back on his throne." He relaxes. "Now I need a queen." He rubs the scruff on his chin. "Tabby, rule beside me!"

"It sounds like a great offer, but alas, I'm but a small commoner." I bow my head, trying not to laugh.

A shorter man with shaggy blonde hair walks in the room. "Kerry, will you be my queen?"

"Of course, my love." He responds without a second thought. The short man turns to me. "I'm Kerry. I'm sorry we never got to meet until now."

"Oh, that's right!" Miles says with wide eyes. "I'm Miles! Wow, that must have been some first impression."

"It's nice to meet you guys finally." I nod.

An Asian man walks in the room. "Guys, I need you to start writing the next episode for RWBY."

"Got it. Hey, Monty, this is the illusive Tabby." Kerry points.

"Oh, hello. We were wondering when we would run into you." Monty nods. "You can always stop by here. We can always use some extra help."

"Yeah," Miles interrupts. "Achievement Hunter keeps hogging you. Feel free to walk out of that office." He smiles.

"Nope! She's ours! And we won't share!" Gavin laughs and grabs my hand. He pulls me out of the room. "Let's see if it's safe to go back to the office."

The office is quiet as Gavin and I enter the room. Michael is no where to be seen.

"I told him to go home after his Rage Quit. I think he needs a day off." Geoff explains. "Tabby, you have a rare opportunity to fill in for Michael. How are you with video games?"

"Not very good." I admit as I lower my head.

"Great, you will fit in." Geoff sits back at his desk.

I sit at Michael's desk. I lean over to Ray. "Did you hear anything about Michael?" I whisper.

"Kinda," He whispers back. "All I heard was Geoff mumbling about Michael's problem. Didn't hear what it was, but something is really wrong."

I nod. I guess I'll ask Michael the next time I see him....

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ray walks out the Rooster Teeth building after we clock out. "Boy, you weren't kidding when you said you couldn't play." He chuckles.

"It's not my fault! I've never played video games before." I blush.

"That's okay. We have plenty of footage for the audience to laugh at."

"Fuck you." I grumble.

"See you tomorrow!" Ray waves as we split in opposite directions.

I hope Michael is okay. The office felt completely different without him. Even Gavin acted a little less like an idiot. The office felt so lonely without him screaming into his microphone. I didn't realize how much I would miss him.....Wait, miss him? I mean... Aw, screw it. I miss him. Nothing wrong with missing friends...right?

"Do you always just walk around town spacing out?" A voice scoffs.

I whip my head around and come face to face with Michael. "Uh," I stammer. "No. I just got off work. So what happened? You left early."

"Geoff sent me home. Some shit about how I needed a personal day or something." He shrugs. We start walking down the street.

"Everything okay? I saw you and Lindsay on your date yesterday. Things seemed to get better, but did it?"I press for more information.

Michael remains quiet.

"Is this not okay to talk about?" I ask. "Should I back off of this one?"

"No," He sighs. "I just don't know what to say. Things have never been this bad between me and Lindsay."

"I think it's Lindsay and I." I correct him.

"Who the fuck cares?" Michael rolls his eyes, hiding a smile. "Anyway, she's usually really nice so I don't understand why she's so... GAH! I don't even know what to say!" Michael huffs in frustration. Michael eyes a small cafe. He links his arm with mine. "Let's stop in here. I want to make it up to you" He offers.

"Make what up to me?" I question as he pulls me in.

"You listen whenever I have a problem. I'm not a "let's talk about feelings" kind of guy. I think that's stupid. But when I'm around you, I like getting things off my chest." He explains as we are lead to a small table by the window.

We sit and I look at the menu in front of me. "Hey," I giggle. "This cafe is called "That Place". That's so funny!"

He narrows his eyes. "Why is that funny?"

"Because," I say in between giggles. "If you're out on a date or hanging with your friends, they can say "Let's go to That Place"! Get it?" I break out in a laughing fit.

"You're a dumb ass," He rolls his eyes. "And I'm pretty sure that's not the joke. It doesn't even make sense!"

"I think it's great."

Michael's lips curve into a smile. "Idiot. Order something." He demands when the server walks up. The server take our orders and walks off. "Anyway," he continues. "Lindsay used to be so fun to be around." He props his head up on his hand.

"What changed?" I asked.

"I wish I knew" His eyes drift to the window.

"Aren't you getting married soon?"

"In three months." He continues. "I haven't sent the invites out yet, but you're definitely invited."

I smile. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I think you guys make a cute couple."

He scoffs. "We used to be."

"Do you even want to go through with it?"

Once again, he remains silent.

"Michael?" I repeat.

The server bring our food and drinks. Michael immediately begins to eat.

"Well," I sigh. "Just remember that I consider you a good friend. And I want you to be happy." I take a bite of my panini.

Michael glances down at his phone as we finish our food. "Lindsay is wondering where I am."

"Well, I'm done, anyway. I'll let you get back to her." I say as I pull out my wallet.

"Put it away. I owe you, remember?" Michael walks up to the podium and pays. "Need me to walk you home?"

"No," I respond quickly. "I'm good. Thanks for the food! I will just see you tomorrow!" I speed walk away before Michael could stop me.

By the time I make it to the park, the guards are gone. I settle in my spot under the bleachers, snuggling under my baby blanket. I begin to fall asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Wake the fuck up." A stern voice jolts me from my slumber. I rub my eyes and look up at the person talking to me.

Shit. It's Geoff. Gavin peeks from behind Geoff's shoulder.

"Wha- what?!" I stammer.

"Care to explain?" Geoff crosses his arms.

Busted....


	5. Goodbye, Rooster Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this Tabby's last day at Rooster Teeth?

"I'm waiting." Geoff taps his foot.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Gavin saw you walking here yesterday. Now out with it."

"Okay," I sit up. "I sleep here, okay? I don't know what else to tell you."

"Why? That would be a good place to start." Gavin squeaks.

"Yeah, why? Why here?" Geoff throws his arms in the air.

"I don't know." I shrug. "I just drove and ended up here. There was no particular reason."

"Why didn't you stay with family?" Gavin kneels down to the ground to face me.

"I didn't want to be like them, okay? They're the reason I left." I bow my head.

"I don't understand." Geoff shakes his head. "Answer honestly, what made you apply to Rooster Teeth?" I open my mouth to speak but Geoff cuts me off. "I want the truth."

"It was the only place I hadn't tried yet." I admit.

"I'm going to tell you this because I'm your friend. Gus already knows that your resume was bull shit. Burnie knows it, too. They came up to me to talk about it yesterday after you left." Geoff sighs.

I feel my eyes begin to water. "Am I fired?"

"Let's get to work. They want to talk to you." Geoff extends his hand and helps me up.

"They would never fire her, right Geoff?" Gavin asks as we walk to Geoff's car. "I mean, she's been a lot of help to us." Gavin's voice almost sounds like a plea.

Geoff remains silent throughout the car ride. Gavin continues to beg for my sake. I appreciate the effort, but I haven't done anything useful to the company. Gus never needed me and all I did for Achievement Hunter was point a camera phone at them. Firing me wouldn't be a loss to anyone...

My stomach turns to knots as we pull into the Rooster Teeth parking lot. I follow behind Geoff and Gavin.

"Geoff, maybe she could live with us!" Gavin begs. "And I can teach her how to edit videos and she can-"

"Gavin," Geoff holds up a hand. "Go start getting everything set up. I'll be in the office shortly."

"But, Geoff-"

"Gavin." Geoff cuts him off again.

Gavin, walks into the office, defeated. Geoff leads me to the conference room. Burnie, Gus, and Matt were already waiting for us.

"She knows why she's here." Geoff clarifies.

"Then you know what we have to do." Burnie clears his throat. I never thought I would see Burnie act so serious. I take it back, he's not unprofessional.

Actually, I take back every negative thing I've said about any of them. They all tried to make me feel welcome, even though it was apparent I don't belong. I'm indebted to all of them.

"Tabitha," Gus speaks up. "I can't have you working for me if you don't know anything about computers. So I'm going to have to let you go." He delivered the news quick, like ripping off a band aid.

"I understand." I couldn't look any of them in the eye.

"However," Gus continues. "I think Geoff has an opening at Achievement Hunter."

Did I hear that right? I whip my head to face Geoff.

Geoff nods. "Like Gavin said the first day we met you. We like you. I think that's where you belong. You would be suited better if you came to work for us."

"We couldn't get rid of you, Tabby." Burnie lets out a hearty laugh. "Did you really think we would fire you just like that?"

"But- but I lied." I stammered.

"Yeah? And? Matt was stupid enough to not do a background check, so it's his fault, not yours." Burnie points.

"I put YOU in charge of hiring her, you idiot," Matt glares. "Don't call me stupid."

"Yeah but since you're the CEO and you let me make a dumb decision, it's all on you." Burnie shrugs.

"You're fired, Burnie." Matt sighs.

"No I'm not. And you know it." Burnie sticks out his tongue.

"Let's get to work." Geoff opens the conference door. Crouched behind the door was Michael.

"What are you doing, asshole?" Geoff asks, stunned to see Michael.

"I- I- I was just," He stammers. "I was listening for Gavin. He was worried." Michael scratches the back of his head.

"Whatever. Tabby, I want you to go to the kitchen and get some beers. We are celebrating you as our newest employee at Achievement Hunter. I know you don't drink, but we do. Grab yourself an orange juice or something." Geoff waves his hand. "Off you go."

"I'll come with." Michael volunteers. "I'll help her bring the beer."

"Hurry back!" Geoff shouts down the hall as we walk to the kitchen.

When we get to the kitchen, Michael looks around. We are alone. "Gavin came in shouting about how you were getting fired or something. I had to hear it for myself. I'm glad you're working with us now." Michael stands over me as I grab a case of beer.

"You were that worried about me?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You're my friend. I didn't want you to leave." He mumbles. "I like you."

I look up at him in confusion.

"As a friend, I mean." He adds quickly.

Michael shifts uncomfortably. He seems like he has something to say.

"Everything okay?" I tilt my head.

Michael wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into a hug. "I'm really glad you're still here." He breathes into my shoulder.

I hug him back. "Me, too." I blush.

Michael grabs the beer case from me. "I'll get this."

Back in the room, Gavin jumps from his desk. "WELCOME TO ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER!" He shouts as he attempts to leap in my arms.

Michael cloth-lines Gavin, causing him to fall. "Sit down. We need to get started."

"Actually," Geoff interrupts. "I'm going to have Gavin train Tabby with editing videos. I'm having her desk being moved to right outside our office so once it's set up, Gavin and Tabby will get to work."

"Why does Gavin get to train her? He's an idiot." Michael growls.

"Mi-cool," Gavin pouts. "Don't be mean."

"Gavin gets to do it because I said so. Also, I need you in here to make more videos."

Miles pokes his head in the office. "It's ready." He informs.

Gavin and I leave the office. My desk was bare. Only a laptop sat on top. "I almost forgot what my desk looked like." I observe.

Geoff sticks his head out the office. "I ordered a portable monitor like Ryan's. It should be here in a about a week. When it's time to do a Let's Play, you can share the couch with Ryan."

Geoff wheels a chair to Gavin and goes back into the AH office. Gavin sits. "Shall we get started?" Gavin gestures to the laptop.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Tabby," Kara approaches me during lunch. "Why didn't you tell me you had no where to live?"

I groan. "God, does everyone know now?"

"Pretty much." Barbara answers and she walks up. "Everyone around the office is talking about it. Not in a bad way, of course."

"Great," I mumble.

"I always wondered why you wore the same three outfits. How did you shower?" Barbara asks, stuffing her face with a sandwich.

"I went to a local gym. Membership was only $10 a month so I just paid it and showered there." I explained.

"Gross... Public showers." Kara crinkled her nose.

"I didn't really have a choice..." I mutter.

"Sorry, that was insensitive. Of course you did what you had to." Kara apologizes. "The reason why I brought all this up is because I want you to move in with me."

I look up. "Really?"

"Yeah. I have an extra room and I was looking for a room mate, anyway. 'Might as well be a friend." Kara offers.

"Kara, thank you so much! I leap up and hug her.

"I'll come over and spend the night sometimes! I want to feel like a teenager again!" Barbara flails her arms.

"Sounds like a plan. So I assume everything you own is at the park?" Kara asks.

"No, everything is in my froggy bag." I pull out my favorite bag.

"No wonder it's so full. How do you fit everything?" Barbara asks with wide eyes.

I shrug. "I don't have a lot. It depends on how you fold things."

"Well, we can head to the apartment after work. I'm so excited!" Kara squeals.

Gavin comes out of the AH office and sits. "We are going to continue training now." Gavin attempts to shoo Barbara and Kara away.

"I'm not going anywhere until I finish my food." Barbara crosses her arms.

"Same." Kara says.

"Fine," Gavin puffs out his cheeks.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After work, Kara takes me out to dinner and then I moved my things (my one bag) into the house.

"Is the couch okay for now? It's only until we buy you a bed." Kara asks, after getting settled in.

"This is fine." I nod. "Thank you so much."

"I'm glad your here. And I'm sure this beats sleeping in the park." Kara hands me extra pillows. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I call after her.

I snuggle under my new bedding. Everything happened so fast. (Faster than my first day at Rooster Teeth). I got fired, hired, and a new place to stay in one day.  
My cellphone buzzes, shining a ray of light into my room. I flip open the phone. It's a text from Michael.

_M: Heard you moved in with Kara. Why the fuck didn't you tell me you were on the streets?_

_T: It slipped my mind?_

_M: You're a dumb ass_

I pout as I read the message. As I reply to defend myself, I get another text from him.

_M: Don't ever hide something like that from me again. I would hate myself if I let something happen to you._

I feel a rush of heat creep over my face. Again, before I can respond, he sends another message.

_M: Not in a weird way, of course. Goodnight._

_T: Goodnight Michael_

I hook my phone back on the charger. I curl back into my covers. What did that mean? He would hate if something would happen to me? Does he like me? No of course not. Michael has Lindsay. They are engaged. He would never like me.

He would never like me...

The more I think about that, the more it hurts. Each time feels like a sharp slash to the heart. So what if he doesn't like me? It's not like I like him!  
Right? I don't like him. I can't like him. It's not right. He's just a friend. A friend that's engaged. He's not mine.

And he never will be.

I wrap myself up tighter. I think.... I think I do like Michael. He's one of the first people I felt comfortable around, he pays attention to me, and he cares about me. Those sound like normal friendship traits, but somehow it feels more than that.

Okay, I'll admit it, I like him. But it's not going anywhere. This is something I have to keep to myself. I can't ruin what we have. I can't ruin his relationship with Lindsay....


	6. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tabby's first official day as an Achievement Hunter employee. (Well... kinda).

"I'm so excited that I have someone to car pool with now!" Kara grins as we pull into the Rooster Teeth parking lot. "It was so boring driving by myself. Now I have someone to talk to!"

I feel a small pounding in my head. I had a headache ever since I woke up. But I continue to ignore it. I finished my training so it's my first day at Achievement Hunter. I wouldn't miss this day. "I'm happy to. This sure beats walking to work everyday." I agree.

Kara splits up and starts heading to the Annex. I enter the main building.

Geoff sticks his head out of the office. "Tabby, you didn't forget about the party at my house, right? It's tonight."

I think for a moment. I forgot all about it! "Yeah, I'll be there. I'll probably catch a ride with Kara."

"Good, now get to some editing." Geoff retreats back into the office.

I catch a quick glimpse of a figure barrel roll in front of my desk. I peak under my desk. Gavin is laying flat against the floor. "What are you doing?" I giggle.

"I was trying to surprise you." Gavin gives a sheepish smile.

"It failed." I smile down at the silly Brit laying by my feet.

"I'm going to sit out here with you today." Gavin declares, pulling up a chair.

I raise an eyebrow. "Is that okay with Geoff?"

Gavin waves his hand. "If he needs me, he will come find me."

Gavin helped me edit at least two videos. And when I say help, I mean he put his hands in front of the screen to distract me.

"Hey, Tabby?" Gavin pokes my arm.

"What, Gavin?" I reply, not taking my eyes off my laptop.

"What's your family like?"

I freeze. "Why do you ask?"

"When me and Geoff found you in the park, you said you didn't want to be like them. What did that mean?"

"Geoff and I," I correct him. "And it means exactly what it sounds like." I quickly dismiss the subject.

"Yeah, but," Gavin continues. "That could mean anything! Were they mean to you? Were they bad parents?"

"Gavin, I really don't want to talk about it. But no, they weren't abusive if that's what you mean." I say, still avoiding eye contact.

"But I really want to know. I'm kinda worried." Gavin mutters.

I turn my head, meeting Gavin's green eyes. "I'm here. So I'm okay now. Don't worry." I assure him.

Gavin breaks out into his silly goofy Gavin grin. "I'm here if you ever need me."

"Gavin!" A voice echoed in the hall way. An enraged Michael storms to my desk. "You cannot be out here bothering her! Get your ass in the office and do some work!"

Gavin crosses his arms. "Geoff hasn't come to get me. So don't be a pleb."

Michael grabs the back of Gavin's chair and begins dragging him towards the office.

"Ahhh! No! Mi-cool! Stop! Mi-coooooool!" Gavin squawks, attempting to hold on to the corner of my desk. His hands slip and he's dragged into the AH office. "Tabby!!" He whimpers.

Unfazed, I continue to edit.

My headache increased after Gavin's screaming. I take a moment to massage the back of my neck. That usually helps. As I edit, the screen begins to look fuzzy. The room begins to spin and everything fades black.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"-s she dead?" Gavin's voice echoes in my head.

"No you idiot. She's breathing." Geoff's voice responds.

"Someone do something!" Michael's voice growls. "Someone needs to call the hospital or something!"

"Relax, Michael," I hear Jack trying to calm him down. "She's not hurt or dying. She just passed out. No need to call an ambulance."

"How long has she been like this?" I faintly hear Ray's voice, full of concern.

"I knew I should've stayed out here with her! Why did you make me leave her?!" Gavin accuses.

"You were bothering her!" Michael defends himself. "Maybe she fainted because you exhausted her!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Gavin's voice raises in anger. I've never heard Gavin angry before.

I try to force my eyes open. My eyelids feels so heavy.

"Hey, I think she's starting to wake up." Ryan interrupted Michael and Gavin's fight.

"Tabby, don't get up. Don't rush. Rest a little." Geoff's voice sounds calming. So calming, I feel myself starting to slip back into sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I stir awake. I find myself in Kara's bed. I hear clinking pots and pans in the kitchen. The bed is warm and inviting, I almost don't want to get up and investigate. My bones creak as I sit up, each movement feel groggy and heavy.

"Kara?" I call into the kitchen. My voice sounds scratchy and dry.

My heart leaps as the source of the noise, Michael, turns around. "You're awake." He raises an eyebrow.

Oooooh no. Why?! Why is he here? "Michael," I cough.

He hands me a bottle of water. "Here, you must be a little weak from laying down all day. Go lay down on the couch or something." He nudges me towards the couch. I obey and sit down. "I was trying to be quieter. I didn't mean to wake you."

I take a swig of water. "What are you doing here?" I ask, sounding a lot less scratchy.

Dear god, I'm alone with Michael.

"I was planning on making dinner, but I don't really cook. If you want anything to eat, just let me know. I'll figure some shit out." Michael avoids my question.

"Michael, I-"

"Maybe you should eat something. I'll make some toast for now. That shouldn't be too harsh on your stomach." He walks into the kitchen.

"It's not my stomach. I had a headache." I remind him.

"Yeah but after sleeping all day, your body is weak. You shouldn't eat anything too heavy. You might throw up. And I have no intention of cleaning that up." Michael calls back.

I'm not entirely sure if that's true but I guess it sounds logical enough?

I flop down on the couch. I was feeling really weak. How long was I out? "What time is it?"

Michael comes back in the living room with a plate of plain toast. "It's like 9:00 right now.

"PM?!" I was only at work for about an hour. So much for my first day......

"Yeah, you were out for a long time. I almost called 911 or something but everyone kept telling me you were fine." Michael sets the plate on the coffee table.

"911? Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"Well, what the hell would you do?! You were out for like 12 hours and you had a high fever!" Michael grumbles as he pushes back his curly hair.

"Thank you for worrying about me." I chuckle. He's so cute when he gets embarrassed. "But seriously, why are you here?"

"Someone needed to stay and watch you." He shrugs.

"But where's Kara?"

"She's at Geoff's. I told her I would keep an eye on you."

"Who brought me here?" I ask, silently hoping Michael's been with me all day.

"I helped Kara bring you here. She put you in some sleeping clothes, tucked you in, and then went back to work. She had to get back so I stayed here with you." He explains as he leans against the wall.

A comfortable silence follows. Michael sits on the floor in front of the couch. I prop myself up to make room for Michael. I pat the side of the couch for him to sit.

"You need to rest. Go ahead and lay back down." He insists.

I shake my head. "I've been laying down all day. I need to get some strength back." I take a piece of toast off the plate and start to nibble. "Can we go to Geoff's?"

"No fucking way." Michael says flatly.

"But I want to go. And I feel fine now." I pout.

Michael looks away. " No. You're not even dressed to go anywhere, you idiot."

"Then I'll change."

"No."

"Please?" I beg.

Michael begins to mumble to himself.

"Mi-cool?" I imitate Gavin. "I want to go to the pa-ty, Mi-cool!"

Michael stifles a laugh. "We can go if you promise to never do that again."

"Deal." I smile at my small accomplishment as Michael starts dialing for a taxi.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Michael pays the cab driver when we arrive to Geoff's house. "If people start giving me shit for letting you leave the house, I'm going to fucking blame you and never talk to you again." Michael playfully threatens.

I roll my eyes. "No you won't. You can't live without me." I tease, opening the front door of Geoff's house.

The party is not what I expect (In a good way). Of course, people are drinking, but it's different. When I heard the word "party", I was thinking of the cliché teen party with loud music and drunk obnoxious people. I have no idea why that type of party came to mind. I forgot that these people are all adults. This is more mature. I feel like a child compared to all of them.

Geoff happens to pass through the entry way as Michael closes the door behind us. "You're here." He tilts his head. "You're feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smile. I still feel a little weak, but I'm definitely feeling better than earlier. Better not worry anyone.

"Well, as long as you're okay, then welcome!" Geoff gestures to the living room.

I wander towards the kitchen, looking for Kara or Barbara. Michael sticks nearby. Which is weird for Michael. He doesn't seem like the type to shadow someone. Not that I'm complaining. I love having him near me.

Barbara, Kara, and Joel (wow, I forgot this guy existed) surround the counters in the kitchen.

Kara was the first to notice me approach. "You're here!"

"Are you feeling better? Everyone at the office was really worried." Joel adds.

Barbara's eyes switch between me and Michael. "Michael, is Lindsay here? I haven't seen her."

"She's at home. She didn't feel like being out with people."Michael answers.

"That doesn't sound like Lindsay. Is she okay? She's been acting really weird the past few weeks." Barbara asks with a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"I really wouldn't know." Michael's jaw tightens. "If you will excuse us," Michael links arms with me and tugs me away from the group.

"Why doesn't she mind her own business?" Michael grumbles when we are a safe distance from the kitchen.

"Keep in mind that Lindsay is Barbara's friend. She's looking out for her." I remind him.

"I guess.." He mumbles.

"Heyyy, Mi-cool!" Gavin stumbles up to us. "Tabby, you made it!"

"So how drunk are you, Gavin?" I chuckle.

"Not as drunk as that one night." He proudly smiles. "This is fun. I like drinking around people."

"What night?" Michael turns to me.

"It's a long story." I shake my head. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Griffon or Lori since that day. I still need to return Griffon's clothes."I'm going to go take a look around for Griffon." I tell Gavin. "I want to say hi."

Gavin tugs at my sleeve. "I'll help you look."

"I'll come, too." Michael offers. Just then, Lindsay walks into Geoff's house. "Oh, she's here." Michael says, sounding surprised. "I guess I should hang with Lindsay for a bit. I'll try and find you later." Michael waves.

"Okay, later." I feel a twinge of jealousy. I quickly dismiss the thought. I'm very lucky to have Michael as a friend. He spent the entire day taking care of me when he should've been home fixing his relationship. Worse part is, I don't remember thanking him.

Gavin waves a hand in front of my face. "Earth to Tabby?"

I snap my attention to Gavin.

"I know where Griffon is. Didn't you want to say hi?"

I nod. Gavin takes my hand in his and leads me to the back of the house. "Ya' know, Griffon has been bugging me about you coming to visit."

"Really? Good thing I came today." I grin. "I love feeling loved."

Gavin leads me to the back porch. Geoff, Griffon, and Burnie were preparing a small pit.

"Tabby!" Griffon rushes to hug me. "Geoff told me you passed out at work. I'm surprised you were able to make it! What happened exactly?"

As happy as I am to see Griffon, I wish she didn't know how sick I was earlier. "I don't really know. I think I was just having an off day and I pushed myself too hard."

"Well, as long as your okay." Griffon pat my shoulders. "I was just telling Gavin the other day that you should come spend the night again! This time we could talk more and you won't have to babysit Gavin."

"Hey! I said I was sorry. I don't know how things got so out of hand." Gavin puffed out a cheek. "So Geoff bought a small bonfire pit and we were just getting it started."

Once the fire got started, more people came outside.

"Sooooo," Barbara walked up to Burnie. "Did you start this fire?"

"Yeah. Why?" Burnie responds, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

"The fire has a nice _burn_ to it." She giggles.

Burnie sighs. "I'm going to let that slide, considering I walked into that."

"Hey, Tabby," Barbara turns her attention to me. "Do you think Gus is more cautious around you after you faked your resume?"

"I guess." I shrug. Where is she going with this?

"Would you say he's keeping _tabs_ on you, Tabby?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"God damn it, Barb!" Burnie erupts as I shake my head.

After a bit of hanging out, I take a taxi back to the apartment. Kara wasn't quite ready to come home yet. I set up my couch and curl into my covers.

My phone vibrates on the table. Hoping it's Michael, I jump to respond to the text.

_M: Forget to say goodbye?_

_T: Sorry. You were busy with Lindsay._

_M: Not really. I was looking for you._

I ignore the feeling of my heart skipping a beat.

_T: Sorry, next time I will come find you._

_M: You better._

I smile at my phone.

_T: Thank you._

_M: For?_

_T: Everything. I never got to thank you for taking care of me._

_M: It was nothing. Goodnight._

_T: Goodnight_

My put my phone away, curl back into bed and drift off.


	7. Only the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabby fills in while Jack is out sick

The weekend went by too fast. Went to Geoff's party on Friday, went shopping with Kara on Saturday (Finally, new clothes!), and Sunday I stayed around the house. Now it's the start of a new week. As I'm clocking into work, Geoff pulls me aside. "So Jack is going to be out today. We need you to fill in for him."

"I can do that." I nod trying to contain my excitement. I get to spend a day in the office with Michael. How could I not be excited about that?

I start setting up at Jack's desk as Ray walks in. "Wow, Jack," He jokes. "You lost a lot of weight. When did you get so pretty?"

I roll my eyes. "Stop it." I shake my head.

Geoff and Ryan follow behind Ray. Ryan starts setting up his make shift desk on the couch. "When am I going to have a real desk in the office?" Ryan mumbles.

"Whenever we move to a new office." Geoff smirks.

Gavin bursts into the office. "Mi-cool got a new car!" He squeaks.

Michael follows behind him. "It's not a big deal. I got sick of walking to work."

I imagine driving around Austin with Michael. Us laughing, windows down, his curls tousled around from the wind...

"He saw me walking to work and gave me a ride today." Gavin broke me from my daydream.

"Wait, didn't you get a ride with Lindsay everyday?" Ryan asks.

"We come home at different hours. I felt it was time to get a car of my own." He shrugs.

Ray throws his arms in the air. "Why did Gavin get a ride and I didn't?!"

"Because you live so fucking close to work, you don't need a ride!" Michael shouts.

"Fine. Keep giving your butt buddy rides." Ray sticks out his tongue.

Michael ignores Ray's comment and starts setting up for a day of recording.

Lindsay pops into the office. "Hey, guys." She chirps. She walks past Michael without greeting him. Michael doesn't seem to notice. They're ignoring each other now? How long is this going to go on?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lunch rolls around. Everyone starts filing out of the office. Lindsay brushes past Michael, not saying a word. Michael and I are the last to leave the room.

"Want to grab a bite?" Michael holds up his keys.

My heart flutters as I nod.

Michael leads me to a black car. "Cool." I nod approvingly.

"It's in great shape for a used car." Michael comments.

I slide into the front seat. My mind is racing a thousand miles an hour. I've been alone with Michael before, so why am I freaking out so much now? "So, silent treatment, eh?" I say. I need to calm down. If I want things to stay the same between us, I need to learn to act calm around him.

"You noticed." He mumbles.

"Yeah. I don't think anyone else has, though." I assure him. "I'm sure she will come around eventually."

"I'm not sure she will." Michael sighs. "I don't get it. She's never been the jealous type so I don't understand why it's an issue now." Michael drives out of the RT parking lot.

"This is over jealousy? Who is she jealous of?"

"This is kinda silly, but it's you."

My lips twitch into a smile. "Me? Why?"

"Don't get me started." A smile sweeps across his face. "You're a great friend, you know how to make me smile, you know how to make me feel better, and you're gorgeous." I feel my heart leap out of my chest. It feels good to know he thinks so highly of me. He continues "Lindsay is great, too. I keep telling her that she had nothing to worry about." Michael taps the steering wheel.

I frown when remembering I have no chance with him. Wait, he said had? Why past tense? Maybe I'm reading too much into this.

"Are you happy with her?" The question leaves my lips before I can stop it.

Michael runs his fingers through his hair. "Honestly?"

I nod.

He pauses. "No." He admits. "No, I guess I'm not. I haven't really stopped to think about it."

Michael pulls up to That Place.

I smile. "I love this place."

"Well, this isn't This Place. It's That Place." Michael smirks.

"Oh shut up," I giggle at his stupid joke.

"Want to sit in or just get something to go?" Michael asks, opening the car door for me. (What a gentleman!)

"Let's just get something to go. I want to eat at Jack's desk. I want to feel like I'm part of Achievement Hunter."

"You are part of Achievement Hunter but whatever. I'm never going to understand your logic." He shrugs.

"I want to eat in the office! It will give me a sense of fulfillment." I argue.

"Whatever. Just order something." Michael chuckles.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Michael and I were the first ones to return to the office. I sit happily at Jack's desk.

"The best part is, if you make a mess, you don't have to clean it. Jack will just lick the crumbs off his desk." Michael pulls his chair next to mine.

"Don't be mean." I snicker.

Michael chomps at his sandwich, mayonnaise dripping off the side of his lip.

"Here," I instinctively wipe the blob of his lips.

His soft, kissable lips... Wait, knock it off, Tabby. Friend. Michael is a friend.

"Thanks." He answers with a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." I scold.

"Don't be such a priss." Michael says before swallowing.

"I'm not a priss. I'm proper and I have manners." I cross my arms.

"Well, being proper is close enough to being a priss."

"You're an ass." I roll my eyes.

"You're not proper all the time, so I guess you're not that much of a priss." He chuckles.

"Old habits are hard to break." I sigh.

"What does that mean?" Michael takes another bite.

"I never had the freedom to say what I want growing up. Now that I'm on my own, I get to say what's on my mind." I explain.

"Strict parents?"

"Not exactly." I answer.

"Well, what were they like?"

"I don't know what to tell you. Why do you want to know?" I shrug.

"I want to know everything about you." Michael says quietly.  
"And why is that?" I bite my lip.  
"Because, I really-"  
Ray bursts into the room, cutting off Michael. "GUYS! Gavin got is head stuck in the stair railings! Come watch Geoff cut him out!" Ray dashes out of the room.

"Hey, dinner theater. Let's bring our food." Michael starts packing up. He notices I don't move. "Coming?"

"What were you going to say?" I ask, my mouth feeling dry.

"We'll continue this later." He waves his hand.

I nod and start packing up my food. The AH crew files into the room before we could make it.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Ryan asks, laughing his ass off.

"Ray said he would pay me $200! Why not?" Gavin reasons.

"You're a fucking idiot. I hope $200 was worth me breaking a $350 railing!" Geoff yells.

"Sorry, guys. Gavin was stuck for like 10 minutes. I should've come get you sooner." Ray laughs.

"Did you get pics?" Michael raises an eyebrow.

"Miles recorded it and sent it to me." Ray says with an evil smile.

"Send it to me and we will call it even." Michael hi-fives Ray.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sets and almost everyone in the office has gone home. Geoff slips his coat on. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? I can stay back and give you a ride to Kara's. It's not safe walking home at night." Geoff states with concern. There goes that fatherly instinct.

I shake my head. "Thanks, Geoff, but I have a lot of editing left and I don't want to make you any later than you already are. Tell Griffon and Lori I said hi." I smile.

"Be careful." Geoff closes the door behind him, leaving me alone in the room.

I turn back to my computer. I only have three more videos to edit.

The door creaks open. Michael peeks his head in. "Tabby, You're still here?"

"Yeah. I need to finish these videos and then I can go home." I avoid eye contact. I begin to tense up. I feel his chocolate brown eyes study me.

"Why are you still here?" Michael steps into the room.

There's that weird heart leap again. Michael and I are the last two in the building. "Why didn't you go home?"

"I told Lindsay that I was busy and had to stay late." Michael closes the door behind him.

I narrow my eyes. "But you're not busy."

"I needed to get out for a while." Michael shrugs.

I attempt to look busy by clicking random film shots. "And why is that?"

Michael pulls up a chair next to me and sits. "I don't like being home anymore. I have too much on my mind. You know that. It's been going on since you met me." Michael's knee brushes against mine on accident.

It was an accident, right?

I gulp and try to keep my attention on the computer screen. I find it hard to concentrate when he's near. My heart pounds and drowns out all the noise. I want to just shake him by the shoulders, scream that I like him and just kiss him. But Michael is engaged. If I tell him about my feelings, nothing will be the same. Michael won't want to talk to me. If I don't want him to find out, I have to keep my distance.

"Tabby, did you hear me?" Michael cranes his head in front of the computer, looking for eye contact.

I look away. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I was saying that I'm glad we were able to be so close. I look forward to coming to work and seeing you." He pauses.

"Me, too, Michael."

"You've done so much for me. And I love spending time with you." Michael laughs nervously. "I'm really not good at shit like this."

Wait, what? Shit like what? What's going on?

"I mean," he continues. "Fuck, I didn't want this to happen like this, but I can't hide this anymore."

Is he...?

I turn to face him. Michael's head is lowered and he's rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's wrong, but..." He sighs. "I think..." He leans back and studies the ceiling. "I can't stop thinking about you." Michael mutters. "I like you, Tabby. I know it's wrong and this sounds stupid or something but I really like you." Michael's breathing is heavy and uneven. He moves his chair closer and slides his hand on the side of my face.

This is all a dream, right? I feel myself shaking. I can barely comprehend this situation.

"Tabby, I need to know if you feel the same way." His voice cracks. "I want this to be a thing." He motions between us. "Tell me how you feel about me." He begs.

I hesitate. Is this really happening? "I like you, Michael." My voice is so low, it's almost a whisper. "I was afraid to tell you. I thought someone like you would never like me."

Michael laughs in disbelief. "I thought someone like _you_ wouldn't want me."

Michael cups his hands around my face. "I've wanted to do this for a long time." He breaths. He leans in and lingers, his lips so close to mine.

He presses his lips into mine. Our lips move together to the same rhythm. He moves one of his hands from my face and slides his hand into mine, his fingers locking perfectly to mine. I feel his lips curl into a smile. Everything just feels _right_.

Michael pulls away. "I meant what I said earlier. I want to know everything about you." He brushes his nose against mine.

"There's a lot to learn." I warn him.

"We have all the time in the world. "He responds without hesitation. He leans in once more for another kiss.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Michael gives me a ride home. I didn't finish editing. My mind couldn't focus on work after that.

"See you tomorrow." Michael smiles as I climb out of his car.

"Yeah. See ya'." I wave goodbye.

Michael drives off as I head into the apartment complex. Michael feels the same way as me. Michael likes me. Michael is mine.

Wait, he's not. He's Lindsay's. How could I forget about that crucial part of this entire situation. What's he going to do about Lindsay now that we are together?

Wait, ARE we together? That was never established! And if we are, what's he going to tell Lindsay? Are we official? Am I just a thing on the side? ....Geez, my brain hurts. What the hell did I get myself into?

My phone begins to vibrate. The text is from Michael.

_M: I'm embarrassed to admit this, but just wanted to say that I can't stop think about our kiss. I can't wait to see you tomorrow._

And just like that, all the doubt washes away.


	8. Lllllllllllllllllllllllets Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan offers a career changing proposal.

Kara and I are the first to arrive to work. The AH office is silent. I turn on my laptop and start speed editing the videos I couldn't finish last night. Damn you, Michael, for being such a cutie.

Geoff and Jack are the first two to arrive. "Good morning, Tabby." Geoff greets me. "Your portable monitor should be here today so you can start joining Let's Play's officially."

"Okay, thanks." I nod as they head into the office.

Ray passes by. " 'Sup." He grins.

"Nothing much. I'm just finishing some editing. I'm almost done."

"Good luck." Ray passes my desk and enters the office.

Ryan shortly follows Ray.

"So I was told we are couch buddies starting today." I chuckle.

Ryan groans. "That couch is cramped enough and now we have to share. Don't expect a lot of room." Ryan warns.

"I won't." I wave as he passes.

Ryan goes into the office, shouting, "We need more room!!"

I finally finish editing the videos. Now I just wait for the monitor set up to start Let's Plays with my workmates.

Michael appears from the hall way. I feel my face light up when I see him. Michael's lips curl into a smile when he approaches.

"Hey," He smiles. He looks around. "Do I get a good morning kiss?"

I blush. "I've been looking forward to one all morning." I admit.

I tilt my head as he leans in. His nose brushes past mine and our lips gently touch. He places his hand on the back of my head, deepening the kiss. Footsteps can be heard down the hallway. Michael tugs at my bottom lip as he pulls away.

Gavin appears around the corner.

"Hi, Mi-cool. Hi, Tabby." Gavin chirps as he walks into the office.

"It was just Gavin." He sighs as the door closes. Michael pulls a chair from the hallway closer to my desk and sits. "I thought I should warn you," Michael continues. "I'm not a PDA type of guy. Today is an exception." His hands lock into mine. "But don't expect this everyday."

I pout. "I know."

Michael brings my hand to his lips. "Let me take you on a date." He says in between kisses.

"Where?" I ask. So if we go on a date, and he's still with Lindsay, this is cheating, right?

"Where ever you want. We can discuss details at lunch." Michael pulls me in for one last kiss before disappearing into the AH office.

I have nothing to edit and I can't join Let's Plays yet. What am I suppose to do now?

I poke my head into the office. "Geoff?"

Geoff looks to the door.

"I need something to do." I admit.

"You finished editing ALL the videos I gave you? That was suppose to last you the week!"

Oops.

Geoff starts shuffling through his desk. He hands me a green and black notebook. "This is what you can do. This is my task book. It has a bunch of things I need to do but to save me some time, you could take care of some of these things for me."

I start flipping through the book.

"A lot of the things in there are reminders to book flights and confirm booths and stuff for conventions. If you could do all the calling and planning, that would be fantastic."  
I nod and head back to my desk. I open up to today's date

_Reminder: Tab's monitor should be in today. Check mail._

_1\. Conference with Burnie. Proposal to expand office._

_2\. Book flights to Oxfordshire, England for me, Gavin, and Ryan. THIS MUST BE DONE BY TODAY!_

Book flights to England? I've never been out of the country before. Hell, moving to Texas was the first time I've ever left home state. I want to go! I wheel my chair into the office.

"Yes, Tabby?" Geoff asks without looking away from the screen.

"So, uh... England?"

"Yeah," Geoff spins around to face me. "We were invited to guest star on a talk show there and some schools in the area called us about having Gavin come guest speak about moving to America or some shit. We need to be there for about four days. Jack was suppose to come but he has something else going on, so I'm bringing Ryan." Geoff explains.

"So, um, do you maybe need someone to come with you? I mean, someone needs to watch luggage, someone needs to get you coffee or food when you're getting ready and stuff..." I begin listing. Please pick up the hint, Geoff.

"You want to go, don't you?" Geoff leans back and places his hands behind his head.

"More than anything in the world." I beg.

"Yeah! Let's bring Tabby!" Gavin cheers. "I can show her around, she can meet my family-"

"Now hold on, Gavin," Geoff interrupts. "I don't know, Tabby. I mean, what would you go for? It's already like four grand just for the three of us. And that doesn't include the hotel."

"I could... I'll...." I think for a moment. I guess I really have no reason to go. But damn, it would be so cool...

"I would love for you to come. I want all of us to go, actually, but Matt and Burnie would have my head on a platter if I did. That's waaaay too expensive."

"Hmmm. Well," Ryan rubs his chin. "Can't we make this interesting?"

Geoff turns to Ryan. "Go on."

"She does need to learn to interact with fans. I mean, if she's going to be on camera, people are going to see her. This might be a good opportunity to get her exposed to the fans, and we can see what personality she fits into."

"What are you talking about? Personality?" Geoff crosses his arms.

"Think about it, " Ryan says. "You are the boss, Jack is the stern tight ass-"

"Hey!" Jack snaps.

"Michael is the rage of the group, Gavin, for whatever reason, is the lovable idiot, Ray is the joke guy, and I'm the Mad King."

I don't think I like where this is going.

"I'm waiting for this to make sense." Geoff starts tapping his foot.

"We all have a role that the audience expects. By the time we go to England, Tabby would've been in a few videos. If you want to make it interesting, this could be the main test on whether Tabby belongs at Achievement Hunter or not. We could see what the audience thinks of her."

Nope. I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. I want to go, but not this bad! I don't want my job on the line!

"Hmm." Geoff tugs at his mustache. "I like it."

"Wait," I blurt out. "Are you saying if the fans react negatively, then I'm fired?"

"No. Not fired. but you probably won't be playing video games with us. Sooooo it might effect your paycheck..." Geoff looks away.

"What?!" I cry out.

"We like you, Tabby, but in a business stand point, the fans are what makes us money. When the fans are happy, we are happy. If the fans are not happy, we do need to make changes."

"This is stupid!" Michael shouts. "Since when the fuck do we base our jobs on what the stupid fans want?! If that was true, me and Gav would've fucked by now!"

"It's not too late, Mi-cool." Gavin snorts. "We still can!"

"I'll record for the Mavin fangirls!" Ray volunteers.

"You could join. There are some "Ray/ Michael/ Gavin three- way" fan girls. I have no idea what to call them." Jack informs.

"That's a thing? Is that really a thing?" Ray laughs.

"Back to the subject," Michael growls. "We never cared what the fucking fans said."

"No, _you_ never cared." Geoff points to Michael. "You can tell them to fuck off and they will love you for it. We still have to make some decisions based on fans reactions."

"They will love her. I know it." Michael assures him.

My Michael. Thanks for sticking up for me.

"I'm sure they will," Geoff answers. "If that's the case, then she has nothing to worry about.

"So is she coming with us?" Ryan raises an eyebrow.

"I need to talk to Burnie and Matt, but I'm going to try and get her to come with."

"So... So we are really doing this? Does this trip determine my future at Achievement Hunter?" I gulp.

"I don't think so. It seems a bit extreme." Gavin reasons.

"No," Geoff shakes his head. "That's exactly what's going on. I like it. Good idea, Ryan."

Gavin's mouth hangs open. "Geoff!"

"This is bullshit!" Michael slams his fist into his desk.

I lower my head. I have about two months to get the favor of millions of viewers.

Two months? Isn't that near Michael's wedding? Oh god, I don't want to think about that...

"Let me run it by Burnie at our meeting today and see if we can get you to come." Geoff spins back to face his desk.

I shake my head. "That's alright, Geoff. I don't have to go."

"Nonsense. You want to go. This is your chance to go." Geoff continues to edit.

My eyes meet the floor as I leave the office. Michael stands to follow me out.

"This is bullshit." Michael growls as he closes the door behind him.

"I don't want to be demoted, Michael, I couldn't take it if that happened." I panic.

"I hate how Geoff is letting that decide your place in the company, but you still have nothing to worry about. People are going to adore you."

"Really?" I smile.

"I know I do." Michael smiles and leans in. "I like everything about you." He plants a kiss on my cheek. "Try not to worry about it. I'll help you out. Now I'm going to head back in before they notice I'm gone." He sneaks back into the office. I sigh and begin going through Geoff's task book.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Michael is the last to walk out of the office for lunch. "Ready?" Michael looks around the hallway.

I shake my head. "I'm not really in the mood to eat." I sigh. "Go on without me."

Michael shrugs. "I'll just get something here. You really should eat something."

Once again, I shake my head. "I couldn't eat after what happened this morning."

"That again? Don't let that bother you. I told you everyone is going to love you."

"But how do you know that?" I sniffle. I hide my face from Michael. "You can't say how the audience is going to react."

He looks around before cupping his hands on my cheeks. "Because you're Tabby. You're smart, witty, and you're beautiful. If Gavin can get fans, you should have no problem."  
"You're comparing me to Gavin?" I snicker.

Michael rolls his eyes. "I'm saying you're better than him. Besides, maybe you won't have to go-" a loud crash causes Michael to drop his hands and stand back.

"Whoops." Burnie laughs as he and Geoff appears around the corner. "We got to get those boxes out of the hall. I'm sick of tripping over them." Burnie and Geoff walk up to me. "Tabby, Geoff ran the plan by me and we have some extra money in the budget so you can go to England with them. I bet you're excited!"

I groan and slam my head onto my desk.

"Great, great. You seem pumped. So that's all I wanted to tell you, so enjoy your lunch break."Burnie rubs his hands together as he walks away.

"The monitor came in. After lunch, we can set it up and you can compete for the Tower of Pimps for the first time ever." Geoff explains.

"Sounds good." I respond, unenthusiastic as Geoff heads to the kitchen area. "I hate my life." I mumble and rest my head back on the desk. No arguments or comfort comes from Michael. "Uh, Michael?" I look back up. He's not there.

Michael comes back (Finally) with two club sandwiches, an apple and two Mountain Dews. "I know you're not hungry, but you should eat. It's you're first official Let's Play and you don't want to throw your focus off by being hungry." He explains as he pulls up a chair.

He's so sweet.

"Wait, you were shown in a VS on your first day. Let's see if anyone noticed you." Michael begins typing on my laptop.

"I don't want to look." I mumble as I look away.

Michael remains silent as he scrolls down. ".... Asshole!" Michael shouts.

"What! Let me see!" I scan the screen, looking for the comment Michael could be talking about.

Most comments were about Jack or Ryan. Then there was one comment.

_"Nice tits."_

"Um.." I blush. "That's not a bad comment, at least..."

"I'm going to kill this guy! What's his name? Ultracool51? What a stupid user name!" Michael mumbled.

"Well how do you even know that's about me? Maybe it's about Jack." I point out.

Michael lets out a laugh. "Jack's aren't as nice as yours, though." He blushes after realizing what he said. "So, uh, eat some food. And when Lindsay records the behind the scenes, make sure you pull your shirt up. I don't want to see any more sleazy comments." He grumbles.

I roll my eyes. "I'm going to change the subject now. What are we doing for our date tonight?"

"Shh," Michael leans in. "Not so loud. Do you want everyone to know?"

"Know what? About our date? That YOU asked me on? What exactly are we, Michael?" I huff.

"You know I like you," He says in a hushed tone. "But I haven't been able to break the news to Lindsay. I couldn't tell my fiancee that I was leaving her just a few months before our wedding and to suddenly be with someone else."

"So... you are going to break up with her?" I look away.

"Of course, stupid." He smooths out my hair. "Did you think I was still getting married to Lindsay and then expect to be with you? I wouldn't do that to you. I'm not that much of an asshole."

But you are the asshole to cheat on your fiancee. And I guess that makes me an asshole for letting this happen...

"I'll pick you up tonight at seven.We can go see a movie and then dinner after. Sound okay?" Michael places a hand under my chin and tips my head up.

"And what exactly are you telling Lindsay?"

He shrugs. "Do I have to tell her anything? It's not like we are on talking terms right now."

I think for a minute. "Okay. It's a date."

Michael smiles. "Perfect. Now eat." He holds a sub out to me.

I pick up the sub and take a bite. My stomach growls when the scent of the sandwich reaches my nostrils. I must be hungrier than I thought.

Michael smirks. "What was that?Was that your stomach?"

I swallow the bite of food. "Shut your mouth."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Okay, I will set up your Xbox account. I just need you to pick a gamer tag." Geoff hands me the controller.

"Tabby Cat! Use Tabby Cat!" Gavin shrieks.

I type in TabbyCat83.

"Why would you listen to Gavin?" Ryan shakes his head.

"I was going to use it anyway," I defend. "That was my nickname my mom gave me." The feeling of nostalgia creeps up on me. It's been five weeks and three days since I've seen my parents. I wonder how they are doing.

"I think it's a great nickname." Gavin grins in his silly British manner.

Geoff finishes the registration and installs Minecraft.

"I'll send the invites and we can get started." Geoff announces.

Lindsay walks into the office with her phone. "Ready when you guys are."

From the corner of my eye, I see Lindsay slide into Michael's lap. She's whispering something to him.

What the hell happened to her ignoring him?

Remember, Tabby, he is technically still hers. Be nice.

Lindsay plants a kiss on his lips before hopping off his lap. Michael glances at me. I shoot him a "Yeah, I saw that" look.

"Hey, guys! Let's Play Minecraft!" Geoff shouts into the mic. I had no idea they started. "If you all remember Tabby, she's going to be joining us for Let's Plays now. I told ya' she would be back!"

Here we go. "What's up, people! Tabby here!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I slump over in my desk, waiting for Kara to get off work.

"Are you still thinking about the Let's Play?" Michael sighs.

"They hate me. I wasn't funny. I was under too much pressure." I bury my face in my arms.

"I think you did great. You almost had the Tower of Pimps if it wasn't for Jack. You were so close. You need to relax. Games are fun, right?"

"This coming from Michael "Rage Quit" Jones." I mumble.

"Just relax until Friday. You're freaking out over something that hasn't happened yet." Michael tucks my hair behind my ear. "I'm heading home. Need a ride?"

I shake my head. "I told Kara I would wait for her. I will just see you tonight?"

"Yeah. See ya'." Michael glances around the hall. Ray and Joel stood at the end, talking. No kiss for us. Michael waves goodbye and heads out.

Kara scuttles down the hall. "Sorry! We can go now!"

Finally. I really need to figure out what to wear for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to update! It's finals week next week so it might be a while for a new chapter. Also, I hate being greedy but I want more reads, votes, comments and all that good stuff! Feel free to show any friends you have that may like this story!


	9. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael takes Tabby out on their first date.

My room and closet are still relatively empty. I sort through the few pieces of clothing hanging in my closet. I don't have too many options for the date. It's just a dinner and a movie so I guess I don't have to wear anything too fancy...

I pull out a few of my favorite outfits. The first one is a white lace tank top with a pink button up sweater. What if Michael doesn't like pink? Besides, it's spring. Why would I wear a sweater?

I look at my favorite green sweater. I know I just said I shouldn't wear a sweater in a Texas spring, but it makes me look so good. I quickly decide against it and put it back in the closet.

Next up is my new blue halter dress I bought the past weekend. I decide to try it on. The dress flows just above my knees.

Kara knocks on my door and enters. "We should have a movie night. I'm seriously bored!" Kara notices my dress. "Oh, are you busy tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, Kara."

"It's fine. We can have a girl's day sometime this weekend." Kara says, eying my dress. "That's really cute. Where are you going?"

"Oh, uh-" I stutter.

Kara shakes her head. "Sorry, I feel like a mom right now. You don't have to tell me. But if it's a date, I want to hear all about it eventually." She winks as she closes the door behind her.

"Trust me, you don't." I mumble.

I don't have any make-up except for a tube of lip gloss. Even if I had make-up, I wouldn't know what to do with it. I add the lip gloss to my froggy bag, just in case. I open my room door to leave.

Kara is standing in the kitchen. She smacks her lips when she sees my frog. "Tabby, seriously?"

"What?" I shrug.

"You cannot bring the frog bag on a date." Kara crosses her arms.

"Why? I love my froggy." I bring my beloved bag to my chest.

Kara prys my froggy from my arms. "You'll thank me later." She states, swapping my phone, keys, mints and lip gloss in a small blue strap purse. "This matches your outfit better." Kara studies my face. "Can I do your make-up?"

I glance at the clock. It's seven. Michael should be here soon. "I don't think I have time-"

"I'll just do eye liner and lipstick. That's it. It will look nice, I promise!" She begs.

Before I can deny, she speed walks to her room and brings back a small make-up kit "This is going to look so good!" She smiles with pride. She takes out liquid liner and a tube of red lipstick.

"Wait," I hold my hand up to block. "I've never put on lipstick. And isn't red a bit too bold?"

"This isn't like a "Ka-pow! In your face!" red. Trust me, this will look good with you're skin tone."

I attempt to sit still as she applies the eyeliner. "Is it normal to feel like you're going to throw your stomach up?"

Kara smiles. "I don't think that's possible, dear. But you're just nervous! It's going to go great!" She starts applying lip stick. "I've never seen you so fidgety. This is so cute!.....See? Didn't take too long!" She hands me a small mirror. "I gave you a cat eye look. Because you're name is Tabby. It's like a cat. Tee hee."

"You've been hanging out with Barbara too much." I shake my head. But I must admit, she did a great job on my make- up. I look so... mature. "Thanks, Kara." I say as my phone buzzes. I flip my phone up to see Michael's name pop up on my phone.

_M: I'm outside._

"Is that him? Perfect timing!" She claps. "Good luck on your date! Whoever it is, he's a lucky guy."

"Bye, Kara!" I wave. "I'm the lucky one." I murmur as I walk out of the apartment.

Michael sits on the hood of his car. He's wearing jeans (of course.), a grey tee shirt with a black blazer. I'm starting to feel over dressed.

His eyes grow wide at the sight of me. "Wow, you look gorgeous." He stammers as he opens the passenger door. I blush and sit in the front seat.

Michael makes his way to the driver's seat, his hip bumping into the side view mirror. Grumbling, he enters the car and begins to drive. "The movie started so we need to get there and hurry to see most of it."

I stare in disbelief. "Why the hell are we going to a movie that's already started?!"

"Less people." He shrugs.

Less people? Less people for what? I'm going to assume he just really hates waiting in lines.

We pull into the theater parking lot. He speed walks into the building. I trail behind him. "What's the rush?" I ask. "We're already late."

Michael doesn't respond. He walks up to the ticket booth. "Two tickets for..." He stops and looks up at the board. "Oh, sold out... Uh..." He turns to me. "Want to just skip the movie and go to dinner?" He nervously laughs.

I nod. I didn't want to see a movie anyway. It would be hard to talk to him in there.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Michael pulls into a fancy restaurant parking lot.

"This place looks expensive, Michael." I say, gaping at the size of the building.

"I usually don't go to places like this but this is a special occasion." He opens the passenger door for me. "Besides," he continues as we enter the building. "No one from Rooster Teeth will see us here."

Hmm. Another hint that I'm nothing but a dirty secret to him. Ouch.

A server leads us to a table. Michael starts flipping through the menu. "I've never been here so I have no idea what's good."

I stare blankly at the table. If he has to hide being with me, it's wrong to go out with him, right? But I really like him. So does this make it acceptable? I mean, his relationship is shit right now anyway. So I'm saving him, right? I'm a chance for happiness for him, right?

"Tabby," Michael snaps his fingers. "Did you hear me? The server has been standing here waiting on your order."

"Oh," I smile apologetically and just point to a random name on the menu. The waiter walks off.

"Why are you spacing out? Are you already bored? We just started going out." Michael groans.

"I get that you want to keep me a secret from Lindsay," I painfully admit. "But I'm a little bothered that you are going through such lengths to hide me from everyone. It feels like you're ashamed to be with me; and we haven't had a chance to really be together."

Michael pinches the bridge of his nose. "Seriously? Do I really need to explain this to you?" Michael sighs. "I'm not going to hide you forever. You deserve better than that. We just have to keep this a secret until I break up with Lindsay. If we let anyone else see us, they will tell Lindsay. Which would defeat the point of hiding it from her in the first place."

"It makes sense. It just...." I pause. "I'm so happy that you like me, Michael. You mean so much to me. I want to show everyone how important you are to me. I hate hiding this." I pick at my nails. It's something I do when I'm nervous.

Michael reaches his hand across the table and rest it over mine. "I hate it, too. One day, I'll be able to kiss you without looking over my shoulder to make sure no one saw. And I can't wait for that. But we have to be patient." He explains.

"....I know..." I quietly respond. I understand. I really do. It just sucks.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Michael pulls into Willow Parks. "Why are we at the park?" I ask. Just a week ago, I was living here.

"I'm trying to be romantic and shit."

"Romantic and shit. That sounds great." I mock him.

"You should know by now that I'm terrible at romance. A walk in the park was the best I could think of." Michael lets me out of the car.

"It's perfect." I smile and take hold of his hand.

I lead Michael down the dirt path.

"That's where I slept.... That's where I hid one time when a guard passed by.... That's where I hid my belongings...." I point out various areas of the park.

"So this was your life before living with Kara." He chuckles. "What was your life like before living in Austin?"

I don't answer.

Michael stops walking. "Why don't you like to talk about your family?"

"Can we not do this on the first date?" I beg.

"Do what? This is what you do on dates! You talk and get to know each other!" Michael throws his arms in the air.

"I don't understand why everyone seems to want to know about my family!" I huff.

"Because it's a basic question and when you avoid it, you look like you're hiding something!" He argues.

I take a deep breath. "Okay, I'm being serious when I say this; there's nothing interesting about my family. They don't hurt me, or anyone else. They aren't evil people. I love my family. I don't talk about them because I choose not to. I have to be careful what I say about them. I don't want to cause trouble."

Michael looks confused. "What do you mean?"

I sit on a nearby bench. Michael sits next to me. Here we go. "My dad is the mayor of my home town."

Michael snorts. "Sounds cliche."

"I know," I roll my eyes. "Anyway, Dad had to keep an image. To get re-elected, me and Mom needed to stay out of the news. Dad has been the mayor for as long as I could remember, so I grew up being taught to be silent around guests, and be careful with who I make friends with at school."

"Sounds dull." Michael adds.

"It was," I admit. "I didn't have friends growing up. I couldn't invite people over and no one wanted to be friends with the mayor's daughter. So I kept to myself and just focused on school."

"So wait, is this your first date ever?" Michael interrupts.

"Shut up." I blush.

"It is, isn't it?" He smiles. "I'm glad I could be your first date."

"Anyway," I clear my throat. "After graduation, Dad was trying to get me to intern at his office or get me into college. I didn't want to depend on my parents to make connections for me, so I left."

"They didn't care? They just let you go?" Michael raises his eyebrows.

"I didn't know I was leaving. I literally just left. And now here we are." I rest my head on his shoulder.

"They must be going nuts looking for you." He caresses my cheek.

I shrug. "Nothing they can do about it. I'm an adult. Besides, they will never find me."

"What makes you think that?" He asks.

"I left no traces of where I would be. They have no way of finding me."

"Are you ever going to tell them where you are?"

I think for a moment. "Maybe one day. I haven't thought that far ahead yet."

Michael stands up and takes my hand. "Let's get you back home."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I tip toe into the apartment. Kara is already asleep. I change into my sleeping clothes. I make my bed on the couch and climb in. I stare at my phone, debating on calling my mom. Talking about them really makes me miss them. I set my phone aside before making a call I would regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are done! Sorry this chapter is so short, but hopefully now I have more time to write longer ones! I'm so excited for this story and I have the ending planned out and everything! Now i just need to get there without ruining it for people >.


	10. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter took so long to post! Hopefully I can have more time to post regularly.

**Wednesday**

I sit at my desk, waiting for Geoff to tell me what to do. When I have work distracting me, I don't have time to think about Friday. Having nothing to do is killing me right now. I put my head down to rest on my desk.

"Stop being so dramatic." Michael whispers as he passes my desk. "Stop thinking about it."  
How does he know me so well?

I start arranging the materials on my desk. And then rearranging.

Geoff peaks out of the office and hands me a flash drive. "Can you edit all of these? Me and the guys are going to record soon."

I nod and get back to work. Finally something to do.

**Thursday**

Michael pulls a chair up to my desk. "Geoff said you needed some help?" Michael questions.

I bat my eyelashes. "I can't figure out this darn editing."

"You're a fucking liar." He whispers with a grin. "You're a quick editor."

"I just need to be with you right now. Waiting for tomorrow is killing me." I tell him.

"Tomorrow? Oh, right. the Let's Play," Michael rolls his eyes. "Tabby, I have things to do. You're freaking out over nothing."

"I know but what if everyone hates me?"

"You were the Mayor's daughter. Shouldn't you be used to the spot light?"

"I was just in the background. I never had to deal with the press like my dad. And we weren't in the papers too often. Just around election time." I explain.

Gavin pokes his head out of the office. "What are you guys talking about?"

"She's freaking out about tomorrow." Michael scoots his seat back.

Gavin tilts his head. "Why? The Let's Play?"

Lindsay comes out of the AH office. "Michael, I know you're busy, but can you help me with something? It will be quick."

"Yeah, sure." He grumbles as he follows Lindsay.

Gavin turns to me. "You have nothing to worry about, love. I think you're top!"

"Thanks, Gavin." I say, not believing him.

His lips curl into a smile. "I really mean it! Anyone would be mental not to like you." He notices my lack of enthusiasm. "We should go out tonight."

"Go out?" I repeat. I'm not sure Michael would like that.

"Yeah, I mean not like a date. More like get a big group together and do something. That should calm your nerves."

I cringe. Michael and I have a date tonight. I can't exactly tell Gavin that.

Gavin notices the change in my face. "I'm not forcing you, yeah? If you don't want to hang out, then I understand." he says, sounding hurt.

"No! I didn't mean it like that," I defend. "It's just that I had plans already!"

"Well, why don't they just come hang out with us? I'm assuming you have plans with Kara or Barbara. I was going to invite them anyway."

Before I could decline, Michael walks up. "Invite who? What did I miss?"

"I'm trying to see if everyone wants to hang out. It's to calm Tabby down. Mi-cool, you and Lindsay should come!"

Michael whips his head to face me. "I thought you had plans. That's what you told me." He says through gritted teeth.

I shrug. "Gavin is very convincing?" I offer as an excuse.

Michael is not buying it. "Whatever. " He mumbles. I can tell he's not happy.

"Top!" Gavin grins. "We can meet up at the bar and-"

"Tabby isn't old enough to drink." Michael cuts him off. "If this is for Tabby, shouldn't we do something she can actually do?"

Gavin thinks for a minute. "I forgot about that. Well, why don't you come over to Geoff's-"

Geoff sneaks up behind Gavin. "Making plans without asking me?"

Gavin faces Geoff. "It's only a small group! We can stay in my room! Since that room belongs to me, you can't stop me from inviting people." Gavin sticks out his tongue.

"You don't have to cram people in your room. You can have people over. Just give me warning next time." Geoff retreats back into the room.

"Great!" Gavin smiles. "I'll have food ready and bevs and we can play video games, and it's going to be so much fun!" Gavin darts down the hall.

"Where are you going, dickhead?!" Michael shouts.

"I need to prepare!" Gavin's voice starts fading down the hall.

"Idiot." Michael grumbles. "Now why did you agree to hang out with him? You know we had a date tonight."

"What did you want me to do, Michael?" I shoot him a glare. "I told him I had plans and he told me to invite whoever I had plans with. There was really no way of avoiding it."

"Yeah, there was. You just had to say no." He scoffs.

"Well, I'm sorry..." I look down at my desk.

Michael glances around the room before kissing my forehead. "Don't be sorry. Nothing we can do about it now." Michael stands. "I do need to start getting back to work. I will pick you up tonight and I will drive us to Geoff's."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I sit in the back seat of Michael's car.... Lindsay is sitting up front.

"Thanks for picking me up." I break the silence. "Kara and Barbara were busy and couldn't go. I wouldn't have a ride without you guys."

"The get together would be pointless without you." Lindsay turns around. "We were happy to give you a ride." She smiles.

Why is she being so nice to me? It's not like she's liked me before.

Michael grips the steering wheel. He has not spoken to me the whole ride to Geoff's. We pull up to the curb across from Geoff's house. Lindsay springs out of the car. Michael and I follow behind her.

"Who's suppose to be here?" Lindsay asks as she rings the door bell.

"Gav said he was inviting us, Kara and Barbara. Since they aren't coming, I don't know if he invited other people in their place."

Geoff opens the door and moves aside. "Hey. Ray and Dan are already here. We are waiting on some more people."

"No way! Dan the man?! When did he fly in?" Michael breaks out in a wide grin.

"He came over about an hour ago. He wanted to surprise Gavin." Geoff explains.

"So where are they? I assume Gavin took him to bang already?" Michael snickers.

"Mi-cool!" Gavin shouts as he descents the stairs. "Why are you starting rumors in front of Tabby?" He blushes.

An attractive male with dark brown hair and stubble on his face stands by the stair railing. "So this is Tabby." He says, his voice thick with a British accent. "You weren't kidding, B. She is as pretty as you said. "

Ray starts to signal something to the stranger as Gavin's face increasingly reddens. The man's face changes to an "Oh, was I not suppose to say that out loud? Oops" type of look. Michael eyes narrow at Gavin. Michael opens his mouth but quickly shuts it. He can't say anything. No one knows that I'm his (Well, not exactly. But one day).

Why is Michael upset? Gavin thinks I'm cute. So what? It's not like Gavin is interested in me.

"Why are you three still crowding my doorway? Sit your asses down, have a beer, talk and shit." Geoff shoos us away from the door. Michael mumbles and (without thinking) grabs my hand. I snatch my hand away. Did anyone see that? I look around the room. Yep. Everyone's looking right at us.

"Oops, sorry Tabby. I thought you were Lindsay." He says, shrugging it off.

"Oh, haha! That's okay. I was just in the way." I laugh it off. Something about him saying that really bothers me.

Michael and Lindsay sit on the couch with Ray. I walk over to properly introduce myself to Gavin's British friend.

"Hello! I don't believe we have met." I say. "I'm Tabby."

"I know-" The man is interrupted by a nudge from Gavin. "What, B?" The man turns to Gavin, looking slightly annoyed. "As I was saying," He continues to me. "I know. Gavin has told me a lot about you. He views you as a good _friend_." He emphasizes the word friend. "I'm Dan."

Why did he do that? I know Gavin thinks of me as a friend.

Gavin's shoulders relax. "Dan has been my best friend for years."

"I see. It's nice to meet you, Dan." I shake Dan's hand.

"Pleasure is all mine. I'm glad that you make Gavin happy." He responds. Gavin tenses up.

"Well, Gavin has plenty of other friends here. Surely, I'm not the only one that makes him happy." I reply.

"Don't be so sure. Gavin said-"

"HEY, GUYS! LET'S PLAY SOME MARIO KART!" Gavin squeaks. It really irritates me the way Gavin pronounces Mario. "Tabby, come help me set it up!" He takes my hand and guides me to the T.V.

Gavin squats in front of the T.V. He's sorting through some wires. I look over to Michael. Michael is cuddling Lindsay while talking to Ray. I picked a bad time to look over.  
"Tabby," Gavin's voice breaks me from my thoughts."Why are you being so quiet?"

"No reason. Just thinking." I sigh.

"About?"

"Just stuff. I don't understand what's going on." I admit.

Gavin stops working on setting up the Wii. "Want to talk about it? I'm here to listen."

I shake my head. I could never tell Gavin about Michael.

The door bell rings. Geoff answers and Jack walks into the house. Everyone greets him.

"Tabby," Gavin continues. "You do know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, but maybe not right now. I promise I will tell you when the time is right, okay?" I promise him.

"... Alright. I'll hold you to that." He agrees, looking unsure.

While talking with Gavin, Kerry and Miles arrive. Dan catches their attention.

"What? Is that Dan?!" Miles grins.

"No way!" Kerry shouts as they go greet Dan.

Dan seems to be very popular at the Rooster Teeth office.

"How often does Dan come to visit?" I ask Gavin as he finishes up the set up for Mario Kart.

He shrugs. "Not too often. Whenever the Army lets him on leave. Have you ever seen our Slo Mo vids?"

I shake my head. "What's that?"

"What kind of a friend are you?! You don't know what that is? I will have to fix that eventually." He smiles. Gavin hands me a white rectangle with buttons.

"Maybe Tabby wants the wheel, not the Wii remote." Ray offers as Gavin passes remotes to Michael and Ray.

"I've never played so I guess this will be fine." I hold the Wii remote.

Ray shakes his head. "You've never played Mario Kart? You're dead to me." He says dramatically.

I take last place. Sometime during the race, Ryan and Chris arrived. I hand off my controller to Ryan.

"Hey, Tabby," Lindsay stands from the couch. "I'm stepping out to buy some more drinks for Geoff. Want to come with?" She takes the car keys from Michael.

I nod, feeling confused as to why she's asking me and not Michael.

I follow her to Michael's car.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," She says as we get into the car. "I wanted to apologize." She continues. "I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. And it's completely my fault. I'm not usually like that." She chuckles. "I want to start over. I feel like we can be great friends." She smiles.

I shift in my seat as she talks. Okay, great. We are suppose to be on good terms now. And I'm also dating her fiancee. What kind of shit did I get myself into?

"Yeah, Lindsay. I would love that."

"Great! So I was thinking, one of these days, we should get all the girls in the office together and-" Lindsay drones on about having a girls day. What am I suppose to do now?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When we return, I walk up to Ray. I want to get away from Lindsay as soon as possible.

"You're back!" Ray says.

"I wasn't gone that long, was I?"

"This party is for you!" He gestures around the room. "You not being here defeats the purpose."

"True, true." I nod. "What did I miss?"

"Well, Gavin and Dan got into a drinking contest and drank what was left of the beer so I guess it's a good thing Lindsay went out. Miles almost broke Geoff's house by throwing Kerry around like a cannon ball-"

"I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEEEEEEEEECCKKKING BALLLLL!" Gavin drunkenly sings from the kitchen.

"I said cannon ball, asshole!" Ray shouts. "Anyway, Ryan locked Chris in a closet, Jack and Michael screamed at Gavin for something stupid. No surprise there."

The rest of the party, Ray and I talked, watching the rest of the group get unbelievably drunk (Except Lindsay, who was suppose to be driving us home).

**Friday**

_-Who the fuck is Tabby?_  
 _ >View all 39 replies_  
 _-She was in a Let's Play before and I believe a VS._  
 _-Oh yeah. She sucked._

 

_-Haha! Gavin @ 16:44! I laughed so hard!_

 

_-Y is she there?_  
 _ > View all 25 replies_  
 _-LOL right? like is she even relivant_  
 _-*Relevant. And stop hating. She earned this job._

 

_-There's nothing speical about this bitch_  
 _ >View all 4 replies_  
 _-she tryin to be funny._

 

_-Awwww. y no gavan win?_  
 _ > View all 56 replies_  
 _-lol Because he sucks._  
 _-Everyone shut up. It's their opinion._

 

_-smh dont listen to them Tabby! They be hatin!_

I slam my laptop closed. My chest feels tight.Tears well up in my eyes. I want to just cry. I have too much pride for that.

"....There were some good comments...." Ray clears his throat.

"Tabby...." Gavin drapes his arm around my shoulders.

"Imma kill 'em! Kill 'em all!" Michael rages. "Who the fuck do these guys think they are? Tabby is fucking awesome!"

"Even _I_ feel bad. I should've never suggested this." Ryan scratches the back of his head.

"I know some fans are assholes, but I never thought I would see so many negative comments about one person." Jack blurts out. I sink lower in my seat as the AH group glares at him. "Sorry," He apologizes after realizing how bad that sounded.

"I hate to be the one to say this, but this is actually a great lesson for Tabby." Geoff says. "Fans can be mean sometimes. Especially when we do something they aren't used to. You gotta grow a thick skin to work here, kid."

I don't say anything. I can't say anything. The fans hate me. At this rate, I'm going to lose my job.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ready to go?" Kara asks, walking up to my desk.

"Yeah..." I mumble. I clock out and follow Kara to her car.

"I really hate seeing you so down." She says, unlocking the door. We both jump in. "Maybe I should stay home this weekend..." Kara says thinking out loud.

"Huh?"

"I was going to tell you. I'm going to my parents house this weekend. But I can totally cancel if you want me to stay." Kara says frantically.

"No. Go see your family." I dismiss. I sure as hell could use a hug from Dad right now.

As soon as we get home, Kara finishes packing.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself? You can come with me! My family is super nice." She slings her bag over her shoulder.

I shake my head. "I'm fine. Enjoy you're mini trip." I fake smile.

"Okay, later! Call if you need me!" She says leaving the apartment.

As soon as she leaves, I pull out my phone and scroll down to Michael's number.

_T: Can you please come over? I could really use some comfort._

_M: I figured as much. What about Kara?_

_T: She's gone for the weekend._

_M: I think I like where this is going_

I roll my eyes.

_T: Please don't joke right now._

Within ten minutes, there's a knock at the door. I open the door and Michael is standing in the doorway with a bag.

"I ran to the store and bought ice cream. I figured that's what girls need when they are upset." He hands me the bag.

"That's good enough for me." I kiss him on the cheek.

Michael walks into the apartment and plops down on the couch. I sit next to him, ripping the lid off of the ice cream jug. "I hate people." I grumble.

"People are assholes. Don't let it get to you. They just have to get used to you." Michael shrugs. "I can't tell you how many people say shit about me. I either tell them to fuck off or I ignore them. You know, eating ice cream is easier with a spoon." He teases.

I roll my eyes. I flip on the T.V. I just want something to distract me. "Want something to drink while I'm grabbing spoons?" I offer.

Michael nods, not taking his eyes off the T.V. and I walk into the kitchen. As I leave, I hear Michael flip the the 7:00 news.

"We have water, soda, or coffee!" I call to the living room.

"Uh, Tabby?!" Michael yells. "I think you need to see this!"

I rush back into the room.

"-Tragedy hits in a small town." A news anchor announces. "Mayor Knox of Water Ridge, Montana is with us via web cam. Hello, Mayor. Can you tell us how the search is going?"

"Oh shit." I gulp. Dad appears on half of the screen.

"Not well." He clears his throat. I've never seen him so serious. "We have searched around Montana. There's no sign of her here. My wife and I are devastated by the disappearance of my daughter. The whole town of Water Ridge has been extremely supportive and I appreciate the station giving us the opportunity to come on air and spread this message."

Instantly, my phone begins to blow up.

_Barbara: Uh Tabs, are you watching the news?_

_Gavin: Bloody hell! Tabby, I think they might be talking about you on the news! Does your Dad happen to be a mayor?_

_Ray: Did you forget to tell me you were on the run? I couldve hidden you!_

_Geoff: I thought there were no more secrets in the office. What the actual fuck is going on?_

_Kara: So Barbara just texted me. What the hell is going on? Why is she telling me to turn on the news?_

This is not good.

"For anyone who is just tuning in," The news anchor continues. "Twenty year old Tabitha Layne Knox has been missing for approximately three months. The Mayor has been calling news stations in every state, sending them the same message, reaching out for his daughter. If anyone has any information about her whereabouts, please call the number on the screen." A number pops up on the bottom of the screen.

"Please," Dad says with teary eyes. "Help me find my daughter."

"Fuck." Michael stares at the screen with wide eyes. "That's crazy. What are you going to do?"

"This just in from the news room-" The news anchor announces.

"Oh, God! Michael! Change the channel! I don't want to hear anymore!" I shout, covering my ears.

"Why the fuck would I do that?! Changing the channel doesn't stop the millions of viewers from watching it!" Michael shouts back.

"-hundreds of calls confirming this." A clip from the VS. I filmed when I first started working at Rooster Teeth played on the screen. Geoff takes the camera phone from me and I wave to the camera. The video pauses on me. "Tabitha Knox has been found. She works for a gaming company called Rooster Teeth located in Austin, Texas."

"Thank you so much for all your help." Dad sighs with a breath of relief. The camera changes back to the news anchor.

"We were happy to help you, Mr. Knox. Coming up next, a local shooting in downtown-"

My body feels heavy and my head is spinning. My phone buzzes, snapping me from my trance. Michael's begins to ring. It's a group text from Burnie.

_Burnie: HEY GUYS! Ashley just told me that Rooster Teeth was mentioned on the news! Congratulations! I'm going to rewind and watch it!_

I get a second group text moments later.

_Burnie: Hey, anyone know why Tabby's on the news?_


	11. So Beyond Done

I walk into the Achievement Hunter office. I feel all eyes on me.

"G-good morning." I say, pretending nothing happened. I'm hoping they forgot about what they saw on Friday. I mean, a lot can happen in a weekend so maybe they don't care.

Michael tried to distract me over the weekend so I wouldn't be so paranoid about my parents finding me, but as it passed, no calls, no fliers, no sight of my parents. Maybe Mom and Dad just wanted to know where I was. Maybe it gave them some peace of mind.

"Tabby, can we talk in the hallway?" Geoff stands from his desk. I follow him out of the room. "I want to know the deal about your situation." He says, almost sounding like a command.

I try to shrug it off. "What situation?"

"I wouldn't play dumb with your boss. Why the hell would you run away from home, Tabby?" Geoff crosses his arms.

"Uh, I didn't run. I didn't want my parents or their connections running my life for me. Okay? That's it. Really." I explain.

"You left without saying a goddamn thing to them. In my book, that's running away." Geoff states coldly.

This is slightly starting to irritate me. "I didn't run away. I left. I'm 20 years old. I can do what I want. I didn't do anything illegal." I state, trying to remain calm.

"You're right. You didn't do anything illegal. So why not just tell them "Hey, mom and pops, I'm moving and I will keep in touch." But no, not you. You just left them wondering where their daughter ran off to."

"Geoff, I'm not running from the law, I'm not a trouble maker, and I'm not trying to bomb the place so honestly, what does it matter that I left home? Is it bad that I wanted to start my life on my own? I don't understand why you're making a big deal of this!"

"Do you even feel bad for what you did?"

Now I'm angry. "Geoff, I'm not trying to be rude but this isn't your business. You are my boss, not my father." I growl. I realize that sentence sounded better in my head. Saying it out loud sounds childish.

"And I'm glad I'm not!" he retorts. "I can't imagine what you put that man through! If you were my daughter, I would've been heartbroken! Which is why I was one of the people that called the news station." He admits.

I wait for him to continue.

"Usually, I stay out of other peoples business. But I'm a dad myself. Did you really expect me to sit there and not saying anything when a father is begging for information about his child? I couldn't do that. If Lori went missing out of the blue like that...." He pauses and sighs. "So, your parents are on their way."

No. "What?"

"You heard me. After I called the station and I informed them that I was your employer, I gave them my info to give to your father. He contacted me as soon as he went off the air. They should be here today. I don't know if they are coming to the office or my house but they will be in Austin. If I were you, I would think of a way to apologize to them. Because frankly, there was no excuse for the way you handled this." He says curtly as he returns to the office, leaving me alone in the hallway.

Barbara pokes her head around the corner. "I wasn't trying to eavesdrop. I just didn't want to interrupt-"

"It's fine, Barbara." I say. "I know. I just wish things could go back the way it was before people knew about my parents."

"You know, I don't think anyone cares about the situation between you and your parents. No offense. It's not really a big deal." She steps from behind the wall and sits on the edge of my desk. "Everyone has family issues. I think people only find this weird because how you bent over backwards trying to avoid talking about it."

"I'm getting stared at by everyone," I sit on my desk next to Barbara. "It's just really uncomfortable. Based on Geoff's reaction, everyone must be thinking the same thing. That I'm a horrible person."

Barbara chuckles. "You're being super dramatic. You think this is the worst thing you've ever went through and that everyone hates you. That's how you see it. Let me explain how the situation really is," She says. "From what I overheard, you moved because you didn't want to depend on your parents forever- which is something all parents want for their child, by the way-, you come to Texas and sure, at first it didn't go smoothly, but you landed a sweet job, you made awesome friends and you are now rooming with Kara. You did all that on your own, Tabs. No help from your mom or dad. I don't see anything wrong with this story. Maybe leaving without saying anything wasn't the best idea. But you're young and will make mistakes and that's okay. As long as you can realize your faults apologize for them and do better in the future."

"....Wow. This coming from a woman who loves to draw dicks around the office."

Barbara laughs. "Just because I act immature, doesn't mean that I really am."

"I don't know about that," I laugh along with her. "Thanks, Barbara. I guess I am over thinking this-"

"As you usually do." Barbara cuts in.

"Yeah, but you know me. I'm not very good around people. I don't know what's okay to talk about, joke about, or anything."

"I know. But you're learning. You know what I notice, you're not talking as proper as you used to when you first started working here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like you used to have, some kind of a proper accent or something. I don't know how to explain it. You walked around with a presence of royalty. It was kinda..."

"Off putting? Snobby? Bitchy? " I offer.

"I was going to say intimidating." Barbara nudges me. "So, how mad do you think your parents are going to be?"

"I don't even want to think of that." I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Do want me with you when you see them? Maybe they won't kill you with a witness around." She teases.

"Thanks, but I better face this alone." I tell her.

Barbara nods in understanding. "You have my number if you need to talk. I better get to work." She waves as she head back to her office.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the time lunch rolls around, still no sight of my parents.

There's a commotion inside the Achievement Hunter office.

"Fuck OFF, Gavin!"

"Mi-cool! Mi-cool, please!"

"Move out of the WAY, you idiot!" A loud thud is heard in the office. "DAMN IT!"

"Cheers, Mi-cooll!" Gavin laughs.

Gavin rushes out of the office, beating Michael out the door. "Tabby," He pants. "Let's have lunch together!"

"Why are you out of breath?" I ask.

"I was wrestling with Mi-cool. He wanted to leave first but so did I! I was afraid he would beat me to you. You guys always have lunch together."

"No, not always." That's a lie. Yeah, we do. If Gavin is starting to notice that Michael and I are usually together, everyone else must be noticing it, too. "We can have lunch, Gavin." I figure if I rotate having lunch with Michael, Gavin, Kara and Barbara, it won't look so obvious.

Gavin pumps his fists in the air. "Yes!" He pulls up a chair. "It's just going to be me. No one is invited. Not even Mi-cool." He states.

"What was that?" Mi-cool- I mean Michael- growls, as he picks himself up and comes out of the office.

"I was here first. I'm eating with my best friend." Gavin sticks out his tongue.

Michael's eyes flash from anger to what looks like disappointment. "I thought I was your best friend."

"You are! But Tabby is my best girl friend!"

"Girlfriend, huh?" Michael snorts. "You realize Tabby has a boyfriend already, right?"

I freeze. Is he going to tell Gavin? I'm not opposed to the idea. I want people to know about me and Michael. I hate hiding my feelings for him.

"I didn't mean girlfriend like dating. I meant like a friend." Gavin says in defense. He turns to me. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Gavin looks disappointed.

"Yeah, I mean it's nothing serious yet. We went on a few dates-"

"Nothing serious, huh?" Michael grits his teeth.

"Tabby," Gavin says, ignoring Michael. "We are friends, right?"

"I guess?" My statement sounds like a question.

"Then why don't you tell me stuff? Wait, what do you mean "I guess"? Don't you like me?"

"You're a cool guy but when have we actually talked? Both times we hung out, you were drunk." I reason.

"I guess you're right," He says quietly. "I was just under the impression that we were friends."

Michael starts to pulls up another chair. "I guess you're not as close as you thought you were."

Lindsay comes from the hall way and grabs Michael's hand. "I haven't ate lunch with you in forever! Let's go somewhere!" She shouts, dragging him behind her.

"Okay, okay! Slow down!" Michael's shouts fade as they walk outside.

Gavin sat quietly, munching on his wrap. Before I could say anything to him, my phone buzzes. It's a text from Michael.

_Michael: So, we're not serious?_

I roll my eyes and respond.

_Tabby: Are you still mad about that?_

_Michael: Obviously. How could I not?_

_Tabby: Can we talk about this later in person? I feel like this isn't something to talk about over text._

_Michael: No. I thought we were on the same fucking page._

I feel my blood begin to boil. The best thing about growing up and not having friends or boyfriends, you never get upset or angry. THIS shit is something I'm not used to. I shouldn't have to put up with this right now.

_Tabby: (1/4)Oh, really? Were we? Let me tell you what "page" I'm on. I'm with you, a guy that I want to dedicate my time to and you spend most of yours with your fiancee. I(2/4) get that things are complicated, but you said you were going to leave her and it doesn't seem that you are doing that any time soon. I know how I feel(3/4) about you. You seem confused about where you stand with me. I'll consider us as a "serious" couple when you can put your arm around me and introduce me as(4/4) your girlfriend._

I skim over the text and send it with no regrets. I notice Gavin is still remaining quiet.

"Everything okay?" I wave my hand in front of his face.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asks suddenly.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Let's go out. Like a friend date. I won't be drunk, I swear. I want you know me." He smiles weakly. "I don't want this one sided friendship with you."

"I guess that sounds okay. I have nothing better to do." I smirk.

"I'm sooo glad that you sound excited about this." Gavin says sarcastically then lets out a squeaky laugh. "I'll pick you up around six? I figured we would both be off work by then and we should have enough time to get ready and what not."

"Sounds good." I say, wondering how he's going to pick me up when he doesn't have a car.

A familiar man walks up behind Gavin and places his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, B."

"Hey, Dan! What are you doing here?" Gavin faces his friend.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to grab lunch, but I see Tabby is keeping you company." He turns his attention to me. "Hi, I don't know if you remember me. We talked one time."

"I remember. How are you?" I ask.

"Good." He responds, pulling up a chair.

"Dan, I'm not going to be able to hang tonight. I'm hanging with Tabby." Gavin tells him.

Dan raises an eyebrow. "Is this a date?"

"No!" Gavin squeaks. "It's just a friend hanging with another friend."

"Then can I come along?" Dan asks in a teasing tone.

Gavin does not pick up on it. "Yeah! Why wouldn't you be able to? We can all hang out!" He rushes his words.

Dan snickers at his friend. "Calm down, B. I was kidding. We can just chill when you get back." Dan pats Gavin on the back.

A familiar voice catches my attention. I tense up. It's Dad. Crap. I am not ready for this. Dan stares at me, confused as to why my demeanor changed.

"She's about this tall, black hair. Her name is Tabby. I was told she works here." My dad is being lead down the hall by Kara. Dad pushes back his short black hair. His honey colored eyes darted back and forth, studying the building. "I suppose I could be mistaken. Does she really work here?"

"Yes, sir. She's one of my friends." Kara responds.

Dad spots me sitting at my desk. He speeds past Kara. "Oh, my baby!" He smothers me with a hug.

"Da-aaaad!" I whine. "Let me go." I motion Kara to leave. This could get ugly. Kara backs out of the hallway.

Dad obeys and releases me. "Let's go." He commands.

"Go? Go where?"

"Your mother is waiting at the hotel. We need to talk."

"Dad, I'm at work. I can't just leave-"

"Hi, sir!" Gavin is stood from his chair with his arm outstretched for a handshake. "I apologize for interrupting. I'm Gavin. It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Knox."

I expect Dad to ignore him. Surprisingly, he gives Gavin his best politician smile and a firm handshake. "Gavin. Hello. You can call me Terrence."

This is weird. I don't know why, but it is.

"And this is my friend, Dan."

"Hello." Dan nods.

My dad nods in return. That's a sign that he doesn't have an opinion on Dan. For some reason, he really likes Gavin.

"Gavin, I hate to disturb your lunch, but I must take my daughter. It was nice meeting you." Dad says, motioning for me to stand.

I stay seated. "I can't just leave work." I cross my arms.

Geoff comes down the hall. "Mr. Knox? I'm Geoff Ramsey." Geoff stops to shake my dad's hand.

"Geoff, tell him that I can't just leave work." I say proudly.

Geoff gazes at me nonchalantly. "Feel free to take her with you."

My mouth drops. Geoff simply offers a shrug and heads back into the office. Defeated, I wave goodbye to Gavin and Dan. "I'll text you later, Gavin." I sigh.

"Bye, Tabby." Gavin says.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I sit in the car in silence.

"You're not going to say anything?" Dad says in disbelief.

"What do you want me to say? What do you want from me?"

"Maybe an explanation." He says in a patronizing tone.

"I'm tired of explaining myself."

"So you explain to other people but you won't tell us? What sense does that make?"

I refuse to answer. We get to the hotel. I follow Dad into the room. Mom is sitting in an arm chair. She looks a little pissed. (I wonder why.)

"Tabitha Lilly Knox," Mom growls. I cringe at my full name. "I can't wait to hear what was going through your mind when you just decided to leave. Oh. And you forgot this."  
Mom holds out my old Iphone.

"Mom,"

She holds up her hand. "You know what, it's okay. We can discuss a punishment when we get home."

"Home? Mom, I am home. I'm not going back with you."

"Carol, we can't make her come with us-" Dad begins to reason.

"My baby is coming home. I'm not going to argue. There's no other option." She interrupts.

"I mean, there's the option where I stay here whether you agree with it or not. You can't make me go anywhere." I snap.

"Tabby," Dad scolds. "Don't talk to your mother that way."

"Dad! I have a life here now! I don't want to leave!"

"You're not responsible enough to be out on your own!" Mom yells. "You are coming home, and you will be working at your father's office until we figure out something for school."

I take a deep breath. "Mom, Dad. I'm sorry for leaving. I thought you would try to stop me if I told you I was leaving. But I should've told you." I admit. "But I have a job here, I have friends and," I debate on telling them about Michael. "I met someone here. That really cares about me. And all my friends are looking out for me. So you don't have to worry."

"Carol," Dad turns to Mom. "She managed to get by on her own for three months."

I mean, most of the time, I was living on the streets, but let's just keep that a secret.

"Do you realize how bad this will look for your next political campaign?" Mom scoffs. "You've seen the headlines back home! "Mayor Runs Town, but Runs Daughter Out of Home"."

"That's all you're worried about?!" I shout. "Dad's stupid image? I was feeling really bad up until now! Now, I'm glad I left!"

"Honey, that's not what your mother meant!" Dad reasons.

"I didn't mean that! We were worried sick about you, but your father also has a job to worry about!" Mom snaps.

"Well, just tell them I died. Then you won't have to worry about your stupid image," I sneer. "Plus, you'll get pity points for the elections."

"Tabby," Dad tries to stop me.

"I'm leaving." I mumble as I rip open the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I check my flip phone as I start walking back home. I have several messages.

_Michael: Skipping out on work? Fine. I didn't want to see you, anyway._

_Gavin: I hope everything is ok._

_Gavin: Me again. I'm getting really worried. Text me as soon as you can?_

_Michael: Since you decided to make plans with Gavin, I have plans with Lindsay now._

_Barbara: How's it going? Kara just told me your Dad came by._

_Michael: Geoff just told me what happened. Are you okay?_

I text Gavin back. I really have nothing to say to Michael right now.

_Tabby: It didn't go very well. I'm walking home now. I'm like four miles away._

_Gavin: Do you want me and Geoff to pick you up?_

_Tabby: I think Geoff is a little pissed at me. I'll be fine on my own._

I get a call from Gavin instantly.

"I can come get you if you want."

"You don't have a license." I giggle.

"You're so far from home, you doughnut! Let me give you a ride!"

"It's not that far!" I laugh. "I'll be fine."

"I'm staying on the phone with you until you get back." Gavin says.

I hear commotion in the background.

"-That her?" A muffled voice says.

"Who?" Gavin squawks.

"Fucking Tabby! Is that her?!" The voice is clearer. It's Michael. And he sounds angry.

"No!"

"Give me the phone!"

"AHHHH MI-COOL! NO!"

"Tabby!" Michael's voice is now clear. He must have taken the phone from Gavin. "Are you okay? What's going on? Gavin said something about driving. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"I thought you didn't want to see me." I say out of spite.

"Shut up. Where are you?"

"I'm not telling you anything!" I yell.

"God damn it. Stop being so fucking stupid. Where the fuck are you? I'm really trying to stay calm."

I hit the end button. I'm already angry. I don't need Michael fueling the fire.

Michael tries calling back on his phone. I press ignore. He calls again. I ignore it. Finally, he gives up.

I call Kara. She answers instantly.

"Are you off work yet? I kinda need a ride." I admit in shame.

"Yeah, just tell me where you're at. I'm on my way."

I give Kara my location. I sit on the curb and wait for Kara to arrive.


	12. Mi-cool?

_Michael: Can't we talk?_

_Tabby: Now you want to talk? We've been together for a week and we're already fighting._

_Michael: Please. Just cancel with Gavin tonight, and I'll cancel with Lindsay then we can talk._

_Tabby: Gavin is already on his way over. I'm turning my phone off now. Don't want to be rude when I'm hanging out with my friend._

I shut off my phone before Michael could respond. I walk out into the living room, where Gavin is sitting on the couch, waiting. 

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." I respond. We walk out of the apartment and I lock the door. "So, what are we doing?"

"You'll see." Gavin grins. He begins walking. So I assume when he meant he was picking me up, he meant we were walking. Not that I mind, anyway.

"So," Gavin starts. "I hate to bring this up so soon, but how'd it go with your parents?"

I sigh. "Not well. I don't think it's over yet." I explain. "I'm giving them a day for all of us to cool off before I talk to them again."

"I'm glad you're willing to talk things out. I hope it goes well."

"Same."

"Now," Gavin stalls. "What do you like to do, Tabby?"

"I'm starting to like video games now that I do that for a living." I chuckle.

"Before that, you doughnut!"

"Is that the only insult you know? You always call me a doughnut." I laugh.

"Stop changing the subject."

"It's silly..." I mumble in embarrassment.

"On with it!" Gavin pushes.

"Okay! I knit, sew, and crochet! I'm an old lady!" I shout.

"See? Was that so hard?" Gavin says, trying to stifle a laugh.

"You can laugh." I sigh.

"No! I'm not laughing at you! It's the way you went about it! But really, it's cool. I can't do anything creative like that."

"You're just saying that." I mumble.

"I mean it!" He insists. "But I don't believe you."

I raise my eyebrows. "You doubt my skills?"

His lips curl into a stupid grin. "You have to prove yourself. You have to make me something."

"Ha!" I scoff. "What makes you think you deserve something that I make?"

"Please, Tabby? I'll do something for you in return!" He begs. "I want a special Tabby exclusive item!" He whines.

"I'll think about it." I chuckle. 

Gavin leads me to a nearby pizza and arcade place. He opens the door for me. 

"Thanks. "I say, entering the building.

I follow Gavin to a booth. "Gavin," I say as I sit across from him. "What made you want to suddenly hang out?"

"You were right," He admits. "In my mind, I thought we were best friends. But in reality, I didn't know you at all. I just want to change that."

"Fair enough." I nod. "What do you want to know?"

"Where are you from? I want to know everything about you."

I want to know everything about you. That's what Michael said to me the day we started going out.

We order our pizza and sodas. "I grew up in Montana," I begin. "I don't have much to talk about. I didn't have any friends. I woke up, went to school, came home, and went with my parents to events. If Daddy didn't have a press conference or an event, I'd practice stuff like sewing."

Gavin nods. "Sounds boring."

"It was." I laugh in agreement. "Now you see why I left?"

"I get it." Gavin says as the server brings our drinks.

"I don't have much to tell you. That's it. That's all me."

"Nah," Gavin scrunches his face. "That can't be all. What's your favorite color?"

"Green." I shrug. "Why?"

Gavin smiles. "That's something about you I didn't know. See? There's more to talk about! How about this, I'll ask you a question, you'll answer and I'll answer the same question. Then we'll switch off. Deal?"

"Okay, deal." I nod. 

"Favorite animal?"

"Frog."

Gavin laughs. "A frog? Can that even be called an animal?"

"Gavin!" I playfully scold. "Don't make fun of me! I like frogs! Now, what's yours?"

"I like cats and dogs. Your turn for a question."

I think for a moment. "Favorite movie?"

"Pffft!" Gavin exhales through his lips. "You can't expect me to pick one movie! I like a lot of movies. Especially since I used to work on a few movies."

My mouth drops open. "I didn't know that! Did you meet anyone famous?!"

"Ay!" Gavin tries to hide his smile. "Aren't we suppose to get to know each other? You're more interested in the actors!"

"Okay, sorry." I chuckle.

"What's your favorite movie? And please don't say The Notebook."

I quietly sip my soda.

"Bloody hell, Tabby!" Gavin squawks.

"It's a cute story!!" I argue. 

Gavin throws back his head in laughter. This is nice. No drama. No secrets. Gavin and Michael both said they wanted to get to know me. The only difference is that Gavin is actually trying.

The pizza comes to the table, breaking my thoughts. Gavin starts eating immediately.

"So that's all it takes to shut you up? Food?" I tease.

Gavin shoots me a playful glare. I giggle and start working on a slice of pizza.

"Michael said you had a boyfriend." Gavin says after finishing his first slice. I nod. "Where'd you meet him?"

"That's a secret." I stick my tongue out at him.

"Alright then," Gavin bites his lip. "What's the bloke like?"

"He's..." I pause. How the hell do I describe him! "Well, we just started dating so I'm still getting to know him."

"May I ask something? If I'm not stepping out of line," Gavin asks. I gesture for him to continue. "Why can't you tell me about him?"

"He doesn't want anyone to know about us." I say without thinking. Once it leaves my mouth, I realize that it doesn't sound right.

"If I were him, I would be announcing that everywhere I went. There's no reason to hide it unless it's wrong. So I think, if I'm not crossing the line, I think he's doing something wrong."

I nod at his explanation, but I'm stuck on the first place. If I was with Gavin instead of Michael, I wouldn't have to sneak around. No, Tabby, get that thought out of your mind! You like Michael. You have to stay loyal to Michael.

"I'm not trying to upset you," Gavin says after I munch on my pizza. "I just think you might deserve better."

"You don't know who he is," I laugh. "How could you possibly know that I deserve better?"

Gavin's green eyes lock onto mine. "Because," He says. "You deserve the very best."

I begin to blush. I shuffle nervously in my seat. I break eye contact. "I'm done eating. Shall we play something?"

"Air hockey!" Gavin jumps from the table and sprints to the nearest air hockey table. 

I walk over to him. "I'm not very good. I might lose."

"Don't worry. It's only me. I won't tell anyone that you lost horribly." Gavin smiles.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you won at everything." Gavin pouted on the walk home.

"It's okay, Gavin. It's only me. I won't tell anyone you lost horribly." I mock him.

"I'm never going to an arcade with you again." He chuckles.

Once we reach my apartment, Gavin sighs. "I had fun today. Even though you beat me at everything."

I wrap my arms around Gavin's neck as he hugs my waist. "I'll see you at work tomorrow." I say.

Gavin squeezes me tightly. "See ya'." he say, letting me go. He waves and walks off.

I walk into the apartment to find Kara on the couch, watching T.V. "How was your date with Gavin?" She asks, flipping off the T.V.

"It wasn't a date. But it was really fun." I admit. I almost wish it was a date. Why couldn't I have fun like that around Michael?

"So, your parents dropped by. I told them you weren't here."

I sigh." Thanks. I really need to talk to them soon."

"Sounds like a good idea." Kara starts heading to her room. "I'm heading to bed. Goodnight,"

"Night." I say, setting up my bedding on the couch.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'Morning, everyone." I greet the office after I clock in.

Geoff stands from his desk. "Can I speak with you for a second?"

I follow him outside the office. "Last time you wanted to talk, we argued." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's what I wanted to bring up. I hope you're not too upset with me."

I shake my head. "No. I'm the one that hopes you're not upset with me. I was out of line. You were looking out for me and my family."

"You're welcome. I just didn't want there to be any tension in the office." He explains.

"I understand."

Michael walks down the hallway. "Good morning, Geoff." He says passing us. He completely ignores me.

"Okay, well let's get to work." Geoff heads back into the office.

I slide into my desk and sigh. Michael hates me. That's great...

Before I could start working, Michael comes back out of the office. "Can we talk, please?" He asks, looking around. No one is in the hallway with us. I nod and he leads me to a nearby supply closet.

"How romantic." I chuckle. The closet is dark. I can barely see Michael in front of me.

"This is the only place we could talk without being seen-"

"If we have to hide, is this really right?" I snap.

Michael knits his eyebrows. "Where the fuck is that coming from? You never minded before."

What Gavin said last night made sense. If he cared about me, he wouldn't want to hide this. Although, I can't blame him for this. I wanted this just as much as him. "We'll talk about it later." I mumble. "Go on to what you were saying."

Michael brushes his fingertips across my cheek. "You know I care about you, right? That's why I got upset when you told Gav that we weren't serious. Because I'm serious about you. If I wasn't, we wouldn't be together." He places his other hand on my hip and pulls me closer. "And I didn't realize that hiding it was bothering you that much. I should've known better. It's not going to be like this forever, you know. It's only until I break up with Lindsay. I thought you knew that." He rests his forehead against mine.

"I do," I breathe. "I just want to be yours."

"You will be," He smiles. "Just be patient." Michael leans in. His lips press into mine. I press myself into him, deepening the kiss. My mind races. It's been so long since I've been alone with him. I've been too stressed out to focus on him. I pull on his shirt, desperate to bring him closer to me. He should be my first priority. Even if I'm not his. 

A light floods into the dark room.

"Whaaa....?!" A voice squawks. Oh no.. GAVIN! 

Michael and I jump away from each other.

"Whaaaa???!!!" Gavin's at a loss for words.

"Gavin, wait-" I try to calm him down.

"Wha- what?! Mi-cool! WOT???! he shrieks.

"Gavin, please!" I beg.

Michael silences Gavin by dragging him into the small supply closet and slamming the door. "Listen," Michael growls. "You didn't see shit." He threatens.

"Why, Mi-cool? How could you?!" Gavin barks. "What about Lindsay?!"

"We should talk about this later." Michael grits his teeth. "We need to get back to work. There's a tour group coming in after lunch, so we all need to act like nothing happened. Understand?"

Gavin looks back and forth between the two of us. "Understood." He says in a serious tone.

"Now, back to work." Michael says, leaving the closet.

Gavin's gaze fixes on me. "I'm really disappointed in you." His words pierce through me. His look of disapproval is more effective than when my dad gives me that look.

Speaking of Dad, I still need to straighten things out with them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During recording, Gavin refuses to look at me or even acknowledge I was in the room. I don't understand why he's only upset with me. Michael is involved with this as well.

Lunch time rolls around and I call Dad to pick me up from work. It's time to finally settle this.

After getting off the phone, I walk up to Geoff. "Geoff, I'm going to lunch with my parents. I don't know how long it's going to take-" I explain.

"It's cool. Go fix your family relationship." Geoff nods in understanding.

On my way out, Michael gives me a wave goodbye. Gavin ignores my goodbye.

Dad arrives outside the building in less than ten minutes. Mom is in the front seat. I hop in back. The ride is silent. We pull up to a cafe and go inside.

"So," I say after a moment. "I was wrong to leave like that."

"Oh, really?" Mom snorts. Dad holds her hand to silence her.

"Yes. Really." I continue. "I can't say that I regret leaving, but I do regret the way I left. I just thought you wouldn't understand if I tried to explain that I didn't want to go into politics like Dad, or get into a school that he picked. It's really nothing personal. I love you both. I'm just trying to grow up on my own."

"It's our job to raise you. You shouldn't have to grow up on your own." Dad explains. "But I understand. You're growing up and you do not need to be treated like a baby."

Mom's shoulders relax. "You're father's right," She finally looks at me for the first time today. "If this is where you want to be, you can stay. If you ever want to come home, you're more than welcome to." She reaches her hand across the table and places it over mine. "We love you. We don't ever want to go through that panic of losing you again. Can we at least get a call once in a while?"

I nod. "That's fair. I really am sorry."

Dad shakes his head. "No, we're sorry. You're suppose to feel like you can come to us for anything. Since you didn't, we must have done something wrong. There are no hard feelings here, right?"

"None from me." I shake my head. "Now, what did I miss back home?"

I feel a weight being lifted from my shoulders. At least this is one thing I don't have to hide. Now if only Michael would leave Lindsay, things would be perfect....

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dad drops me back at work three hours later. "You're not going to get in trouble, will you? Should I bribe someone?" He jokes.

I roll my eyes. "No, Dad. Geoff said it was okay if I'm late. He understands."

"Good. Now tomorrow is our last day here. Is there anyway you can spend some time with us? Show us around before we leave?" Dad asks.

"I can get out of work early and we can spend the day together." I agree. I close the door and they drive off.

I walk into the Achievement Hunter office. The guys are stirred up about something.

"Dude, we saw you! You were flirting with that ginger!" Ray accuses, laughing.

"How about everyone minds their own business. I was not flirting. I was just being nice." Ryan insists.

"What's going on?" I tilt my head.

"While you were gone, the tour group came," Geoff explains. "There was this red head in the group that Ryan was super into. I've never seen anything like it." He chuckles.

I look to Ryan. "Now, look," He's completely flustered. "She's a cute girl, I'll admit. But I don't think anything is going to come of it."

"You never know," I assure him. "I just wish I was here for that! I would've loved seeing Ryan all flirty and shit."

Ryan begins to blush. "I was not flirting!" He insists.

The whole gang begins to laugh, including Gavin. He seems to be in a better mood. I crouch down to his desk. Gavin instantly stops laughing and faces his computer. I touch his shoulder. He looks at me, with those disapproving green eyes and shrugs me off. He begins to ignore me.

I shoot Michael a worried glance. Michael shakes his head. I make my way to the white couch to set up my equipment for the Let's Play. Why do I care so much about what Gavin thinks? Michael's opinion is the only one that should matter to me. If Gavin is going to hate me for this, then that's his decision. A decision I hope he won't make...


	13. Don't Mention It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's just reminiscing the first time he laid eyes on Tabby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very close to 600 hits! Thank you for reading! Originally, I wasn't going to add this chapter, but I thought it was time to shake things up with a different point of view.Enjoy!

**Gavin's Point of View:**

_I weave through the crowd with the bucket of beers to get to my friends. Barbara and a raven haired girl (who I'm assuming is the new employee) had their backs towards me, facing the AH crew._

_"Burnie said no drinking for this party!" Barbara hisses._

_"He told us we could drink, just not get drunk." Geoff points out._

_"Well, I could use a beer, anyway." Barbara sighs._

_"Well, I gots somethin' to help you out." I say, making the two girls turn around. Barbara smiles and eyes the beer. I get a better look at the new girl._

_I feel my pulse begin to quicken. Which is a very strange feeling. I've never had that happen before._

_She's beautiful. Her dark hair framed her delicate face. Her perky honey colored eyes were drawn to my nose._

_"Gavin! This is Tabitha!" Barbara takes the beer from me and passes a bottle to each guy. She offers the beauty one but she declines. "I'm going to go put the rest in the cooler." She calls back as she prances off._

_"You can call me Tabby." She says, still studying my nose._

_God damn this bloody nose._

_"It's very nice to meet you, Tabby." I feel my mouth spread into a big grin. Pull it back, Free. Don't scare her._

_She doesn't respond. She focuses on my nose._

_"So," I say, trying to get her attention. "Have you met everyone yet?" Still focused on my damn nose. I need to get this thing removed. "I really think you will like it here." Still nothing."So, Tabby, what a pretty name. You don't hear it too often." Nada. God dammit, woman! Answer me! "Well, a lot of people from the office are going out drinking tonight. If you're not busy, you should come. How does that sound?"_

_She snaps out of her trance. I freeze when her eyes meet mine._

_"I'm sorry. What was that?" She tilts her head._

_"I said the lot of us are going out for bevs later. I thought you would like to join us?" I restate._

_"Bevs?" She's even more confused._

_I begin to chuckle nervously. "Drinks. Ya' know, go to a bar?"_

_She shakes her head. "I'm only 20. I'm not old enough to drink."_

_I puff out a cheek out. "Really? You must of graduated college early then, yeah?" Only 20? Damn, she's a young one._

_She pauses. "Uh, yeah. I did summer courses in high school and college and it helped me graduate both early."_

_"Ah, I see. That makes sense. Burnie said you were really smart." I nod._

_"Hey, Tabitha, why don't you have a seat with us?" Geoff offers._

_Dammit, Geoff. I wasn't done talking with her._

_"You guys can just call me Tabby." She respond and she sits down in between Geoff and Jack._

_I take a spot next to Ray._

_I look over at Mi-cool and he still seems minged off at the Lindsay fight. He combs his fingers through his hair. He keeps glancing at his phone._

_"Mi-cool, chill out and have a seat, friend. I'm sure Lindsay is just enjoying better company right now." I tease._

_My Mi-cool shoots me a warning glare. "Gavin, I swear to fucking god-"_

_"Hey, no fighting." Geoff cuts off Mi-cool, taking a sip of beer. "Everyone just relax. And Gavin, keep your mouth shut."_

_"He knows I'm kidding. Right, Mi-cool? You know I'm playing. Lindsay would never do that." I defend myself._

_Mi-cool pushes off the wall and storms off. Yeah, he's pretty minged off._

_"He seems nice." Tabby chuckles sarcastically._

_I observe her every move. She shuffles her feet and the ground. Occasionally twirling her hair with her fingers. It's obvious she's bored. I need to entertain her._

_I open my mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Geoff. My eyes leave Tabby."Get up, asshole. We need to get to work." Geoff pats my back._

_My eyes flicker back to Tabby. Ray kneels in front of her, telling her we were leaving. I silently beg for her to look at me so I could wave goodbye. Barbara walks up behind her and starts talking to her._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"She's seems lovely." I blurt out as we walk to the Achievement Hunter office._

_"She's really quiet. I really don't have an opinion on her." Jack comments._

_No one asked you anyway, Jack._

_"Hey, where did Michael go?" Ray asks, looking around._

_"You didn't seen him? He was pacing the hallway." Geoff points back._

_"I wasn't paying attention." Ray shrugs._

_I can't stop thinking about Tabby. Her bright, shiny eyes, the way her lips curl into a smile..._

_"Let's get started on some editing." Geoff commands._

_Mi-cool bursts into the office. "Everyone get the fuck out." He growls._

_"Everything okay?" Ray asks._

_"I'm doing a Rage Quit and I don't need you in here. Get. Out."_

_He doesn't have to tell us a third time. Everyone exits the room._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"GOD DAMMIT! YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!!" Mi-cool screams in the office._

_"I don't wanna go in. You go!" Ray nudges Jack forward._

_"Me?!" Jack squeaks. "No! During a Rage Quit? Are you insane? It's your phone! You get it!"_

_"Alright. No one panic." Ryan places his hands on his hips. "I'll go!"_

_"No, let's not bug him. He's really pissed today." Geoff reasons. "Has anyone heard from Lindsay? Maybe she can calm him down."_

_"I texted her a while ago. She hasn't texted back." Ray informs. "But I obviously can't say if she texted back recently." He gestures to the door._

_I stuff my hands in my pockets and lean against the wall. I wonder what Tabby is up to. I really wish I could've said more to her. Ya' know, without her looking at my nose._

_I smile at the thought of talking with her. Maybe we could be friends. Maybe more than that later. I don't care, friends or more. As long as I get to have that beautiful face in my life._

_"Let's go back to the party for a bit." Ray offers._

_I begin to perk up. Maybe I'll see her!_

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Sorry, I haven't seen her anywhere. I think she started working." Joel smiles. "But she's hot isn't she?"_

_I narrow my eyes. "Aren't you like 50? And aren't you married or something?"_

_"I'm 42 and I have a girlfriend. But it ain't my fault she's cute." He shrugs._

_"Yeah, well, don't be creepy."_

_Joel laughs. "You have a crush on her!"_

_"No I don't!" I shout in defense._

_"Yeah, you do! You're jumping down my throat for thinking she's attractive!"_

_"No!" I cross my arms. "I'm trying to be a good friend by letting you know that you're being creepy! She's half your bloody age!"_

_Joel's face drops. "Oh, is she? Well, I guess I'll back off since you have to hots for her." Joel nods._

_"No, I don't." I say stubbornly._

_"Whatever, man." Joel chuckles as he walks off._

_Okay, I think she's cute. So what? I'll probably get over her when a few days have passed. It's just a silly little crush_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been about a month since I've met her. I'm still not over this "silly little crush." 

I feel a poke on my sides, which causes me to snap out of my thoughts. I turn to face Tabby. I feel my face instantly drop. "What do you want?" I snap.

"I made you something. Just like I promised." She pushes a box forward. "Open in."

I shove it back. "I don't want it. I owe you something now, don't I? That was the deal, right?" I glare at her. "You're going to tell me to keep my mouth shut about you and Mi-cool, is that it?"

"I mean, yes and no. I was going to talk to you about that, but the present isn't a bribe. I made it for you because I wanted to make you something." She crouches to the side of my desk. "I miss talking to you. It's been a week." She looks at my with puppy dog eyes. "Think of it as a peace offering."

I sigh and pull the box closer to me. I tear open the top. Tabby sits in anticipation. I pull out a green and grey knitted scarf. I stare in admiration. Each strand of yarn was intricately laced. I love it. I truly love it. Not only because it looks cool, but because it came from Tabby. "You made me a scarf in the middle of spring?" I scoff. I wanted to thank her and wrap the scarf around my neck and show it off to the whole office, but I guess my brain is still mad about the Mi-cool situation.

"I thought you would like it." She says, sounding hurt. "Look, Gavin, I really care about Michael," 

That really stabs me in the heart.

She continues. "Michael said he was going to end things with Lindsay. I don't like doing it this way, but I care about him. It would really mean a lot if you didn't say anything."

I think what sickens me the most about this situation is that most of my anger is not directed at Mi-cool for cheating (although it still ticks me off), but the fact that he has my Tabby and I'm left with no one. It would be so much easier if I got to her first. She could be with me, Mi-cool would have Lindsay and we could all be happy little friends.

"Gavin?" Tabby repeats. "I know it's a lot, but please, do this one thing for me." She begs.

I want to tell Lindsay. This is so unfair to her, but how could I say no to Tabby? I nod. "I won't say a word. I know nothing." I say. 

Tabby's eyes sparkle. She leaps into my arms. "Thank you so much, Gavin!" She plants a quick kiss on my cheek. She sprints out of the office, leaving me alone in the room. 

I wrap the scarf around my neck. "Don't mention it..." I say, my voice being muffled by the scarf.


	14. New Show.... Yaaaayy....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabby acquires a new show! This will do great to win the favor of all the viewers! If only it didn't involve scaring the shit out of her

"Tabby, come here," Ray motions me over. "I want you to play something."

"Oh, shit, is Ray making Tabby play? I gotta see this." Jack rubs his hands together. Before I know it, the whole crew is gathered around me at Ray's desk.

"Okay, all you have to do in this nice little game is find the pages." Ray explains.

"That's all? I can do that." I nod with confidence. I move my character throughout the woods. "This is easy."

I find a page and pick it up. A thud can be heard in the game. "Guys, why is it making that noise?" Everyone remains silent. "Guys, this isn't funny," I feel myself begin to panic. "What's in this game?"

"Tabby-" Gavin spoke up only to be hushed by Michael.

I grab a second page. The screen begins to flicker. "What's going on?!"

A tall, gangly creature stands in front on the screen. "GRAH!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" I shout. In a panic, i fling the key board out the window, which was luckily open.

"You were right Jack. That was funny." Geoff laughs. "Well, Tabby, congrats on the new show."

"...Wait, what?"

"You are going to play scary games every two weeks to entertain the viewers. Get started on the first episode and we'll see how it goes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was hours ago and I'm terrified to start the game. Geoff suggested since I "loved" Slender, I should play Slender: The Arrival. As I pace the room, Ryan and Riley walk into the Achievement Hunter office. Riley is Ryan's new girlfriend. They met during one of the Rooster Teeth tours. Even though RT stopped giving tours, they gave one special tour. And it's a good thing that they did.

I've seen Riley a few times and I even talked to her once or twice. She's a really nice girl.

"Thank God! People! I won't be alone!" I almost cry tears of joy.

"It's just going to be me. Ryan is going to go do something." Riley replies. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Are you doing that new show now?" Ryan asks.

I lower my head. "I never wanted this stupid solo show."

"Let me explain, Riley," Ryan turns to Riley. "I'll make a long story short. Tabby has a deal with Geoff that if the viewers like her, she can stay on the Achievement Hunter crew. If not, she's going to be demoted to a behind the scenes woman." He explains. "Jack made a suggestion that we should give her a solo show. Kinda like Michael and his Rage Quits."

"I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you, Ryan!" I cross my arms. "Remember? "Oh, Geoff, let's make it interesting!" You started the whole conversation!" I mock him.

Ryan simply shrugs. "Be more interesting. Then the audience wouldn't hate you so much." He teases.

"What's the angle for the show?"  Riley asks, before I could say anything to Ryan. He's lucky that his girlfriend is around.

"They're making me play scary games and they want to make reaction videos and stuff like that." I groan. "I'm about to record the first episode. If Geoff likes it, he's posting it. I'm terrified of stuff like this. But if someone is in the room with me, I'll have the courage to at least start it."

Ryan pauses. "Tabby, would you allow Riley to play with you? You won't be as scared then, right?"

"If she wants to play, then that would be great! Riley, what do you think?" I turn to Riley. Pleeeeeaasssse say you'll play with me!

"I would love to play, but it's suppose to be your show. Shouldn't you play alone or that defeats the purpose?"

"If it's my show, then I want you on as a guest. And the point of the show is for thousands of viewers to see me get scared and chances are I'll probably still freak out." I feel myself pout. "So do you want to to control the walking and I'll control the mouse?"

She nods. "Sounds good."

"I'll let you two get to work. Bye, Riley." Ryan kisses Riley on the forehead before leaving the office. On the inside, I have a mini freak out of the cuteness in front of me. It's weird seeing this side of Ryan.

I'm not that close with Ryan, but seeing him happy warms my heart. Him and Riley look so perfect together. They seem to have the perfect relationship. I only hope to find that same kind of love one day. I really look up to them.

"What game are you assigned to play for the first episode?" Riley asks, breaking my thoughts.

"Slender: The Arrival. I think Geoff said it's scarier than the original Slender game."

Riley smacks her lips. "The original wasn't scary, anyway."

"It was terrifying!" I begin to whine. "Ray made me play it the other day and I got so scared, I threw the keyboard out of the window!"

"So, I'm guessing that's where the idea for this show came from." She chuckles.

I nod. "Everyone just likes to see me suffer." I press the record button. "Hey, internet! This is Tabby and welcome to my new mini show called Tabby Terrors-"

"Oh, no, that name has got to go." Riley erupts with laughter.

"Shut up, I'm working on it! And for the first episode, I have a guest. This is Riley." I say in a joking bland tone.

"What up, people! Riley here!" Riley says into the mic. She's such a natural.

The game starts and I feel my heart pounding.

"I'm so glad there's a reaction cam, because you're face right now is priceless." She chuckles.

"Shh... Concentrating...." I shrink lower into my seat.

"Okay, we need to go into that house first-"

"Why don't we stay outside!" I pout.

"Because then the game won't progress and the viewers will be bored."

"That's a scary looking house. Why can't scary games ever have nice houses!" I whine.

She chuckles again. "Because then it wouldn't be a scary game!"

"I don't wanna play anymore." I fake cry

"Tabby, are you scared?"

"No!"

I feel a tap on my shoulder. 

"Oh dear GOD what was that?!" I shout.

Riley lets out a laugh. "I think Slender Man is in the room with us."

On cue, Slender Man appears on the monitor.

"HOLY SHIT! THERE HE IS!!!" I fling the mouse across the room.

"Tabby, you need to look the other way! Go get the mouse! I'm trying to avoid him as much as I can!" Riley tries to help me out. How is she staying so calm?!

I retrieve the mouse and turn our character the opposite direction. Riley makes our character sprint.

"See? That wasn't scary, right?" Riley pats me on the back. 

I feel my eyes are wide. "I hate this game."

She just laughs.

I never noticed this before, but Riley is really cool. She's definitely better at video games and she seems so chill. I wish I could be more like her... Then maybe Michael would actually want to be around me in public.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After we wrap up the show, I take Riley to Ryan and set off to find Michael.

Walking around a corner, I nearly bump noses with Gavin.

"Sorry, Gav!" I stop to notice he's wearing the scarf I made for him. "You really like it?" I break into a smile

Gavin unwraps the scarf from his neck. "It's cold around here. That's all." He mumbles and walks around me.

"Gavin," I call after him. "Can we please talk? I hate this."

Gavin spins around. "Go talk to Mi-cool!" He storms into the AH office.

Lindsay cautiously walks in the hallway. "What's wrong with Gavin? He's been acting really weird lately."

I gulp. "I don't know. I've noticed it, too."

"I mean it's weird!" She says. "Gavin and I used to be friends, now he can barely look at me."

A cloud of guilt shadows me. "Same." I manage to squeak out.

Michael joins the two of us in the hallway. "Lindsay," He smiles at her. "I've been looking for you."

I feel my stomach drop as he slips his arms around Lindsay's waist. It doesn't seem like they're having problems anymore. So it seems they aren't having any problems right now. So what does that mean for me and Michael?


	15. In Sickness and in Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The romance between Michael and Tabby is starting to fizzle out. Can they find a way to keep it alive or is it time to call it quits?

I scroll through the YouTube comments. They're starting to get better after I won a few Let's Play's and started that show with Riley. Two months down, one more until England.

Michael comes out of the Achievement Hunter office for lunch. "Hey, Geoff moved up the GTA Let's Play. So after lunch, that's what we're doing." He explains.

"Oh," I say blankly.

Gavin comes out of the office, wearing the green and grey scarf. 

"Why the fuck are you wearing that scarf again? It's hot outside, stupid." Michael teases.

"Someone special made it." Gavin replies, tugging to the scarf. I smile. I'm just glad he's talking to us again.

"Well, that person is an idiot. Who the hell makes a fucking scarf when this weather?" Michael scoffs.

I slouch in my chair.

"I love it. Tabby did a great job on in." Gavin defends.

Michael whips his head to face me. "You made him a fucking scarf?"

"Yeah. Sorry if it's stupid...." I mumble.

His eyes are wide. "I didn't mean-"

"Forget it." I cut him off. I care about Michael. I'll even say that I love him (not to his face) but he's putting less effort into "us". It's just after a month of being together and we're still hiding it, I'm starting to think he's never breaking up with Lindsay. Our dates are starting to get less exciting and I don't get butterflies when he texts me anymore. I've never been in love before and I've never had a boyfriend before, so how am I suppose to know if this is even right? Or even if we are meant to be?

"Fine." Michael huffs. 

"Are we going to lunch, or what?" I ask, standing from my desk.

Michael looks to the floor. "Uh, actually, Lindsay wanted me to take her to lunch, so...."

I shake my head. "It's fine." I grumble and sit back down. Not even offering an apology, Michael walks to the warehouse to fetch Lindsay.

Gavin crosses his arms. "Um... I confused.I thought they were breaking up."

"Yeah," I sigh. "I thought so, too." 

Gavin sits next to me, smiling. "I'll have lunch with you, Tabby."

I smile weakly. "You don't have to. I know you hate me right now."

Gavin's green eyes lock on mine. "Hate you? Disappointed, maybe. But hate? I could never hate you."

"But why? I'm clearly in the wrong. How could you still be on my side?" I ask.

Gavin shrugs. "Do I need a reason? I'm always going to be by your side. No questions asked."

I smile. I need more friends like Gavin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, I get a text from Michael. 

_Michael: Did you want to come over? Lindsay is out for the night._

I hesitate. Should I go over? I am upset with him right now. It's not like our relationship is going anywhere. But maybe this is his solution to fix us.

_Tabby: Yeah, come pick me up._

So we're going to be alone together. What if something happens? Like what if he makes a move? My heart pounds as I start thinking what to bring. I know we have been alone together before but he said Lindsay was gone for the whole night. 

I rush to my room and start shuffling through my closet. Do I have any lingerie? Nope. This is my first boyfriend. I never thought I would need it if no one would see it. Should I just wear a super low cut shirt? No! I don't want to seem desperate! Gotta think-

My phone buzzes.

_Michael: I'm outside. Come out when you're ready._

ALREADY?! Running out of time! What do I need?! It's times like this I wish I had a big sister to help me... Or, ya' know, some female friends that aren't friends with my boyfriends fiancee.

Deciding to take the innocent route of shorts and a tank top, I start heading out the door. 

"Oh, are you leaving?" Kara peeks her head out of her room.

"Uh, yeah."

Her face drops. "I feel like we talk less now that we live together. I never get to see you."

I turn to face her. "I'm sorry, Kara," I bow my head. "You've been such a good friend and I've been ignoring you. We should definitely make plans soon. I promise. We can catch up and stuff." I assure her. I feel awful. How could I ignore my very first friend I made here? Lately, I've just been making bad decisions. Can I go back to not having friends? It was so much easier.

"Okay, yeah. Let's do that." Kara gives a happy smile but the look of her eyes say the opposite.

 I walk out the door to meet Michael. I really do owe Kara.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Make yourself comfortable." Michael unlocks the apartment and I follow behind him. "I want to say something."

"Oh, boy," I grumble and plop down on the couch.

Michael sits on the coffee table in front of me. "I'm sorry for that scarf comment," He blurts out. "That wasn't stupid. It was really nice of you. I know you're mad at me and if that's the reason why, then I'm really sorry. I want to tell you that I love you. I've been putting it off but I know how I feel. I love you. I want to be with you, and I can't be without you."

I giggle and stand in front of him. "It wasn't about the scarf, stupid."

"It wasn't?"

"No!" I laugh. I rest my arms on his shoulders and he looks up and me hooks his arms around my waist. "I thought I was losing you."

"You did? Why?"

"It seemed like you weren't leaving Lindsay soon, and you looked like you guys were starting to get along again. I thought I was losing you before I had you."

Michael stands, taking me into his arms, crashing his lips into mine. "You were never losing me," he says breathlessly. "I'm sorry. You were feeling unloved. I've been neglecting my Tabby." 

I reconnect our lips as Michael carries me to the bed room. He sets me down and sits on the bed. Michael pats the spot next to him. "Want to sit down?" I nod and sit next to him. He wraps his arms around my waist and leans in. I feel the warmth of his breath against my shoulder. He plants tender kisses leading up to my neck. "You're so warm," he states softly in between kisses.

"That's your fault," I say softly. "The smallest little touch from you turns my body into a heatwave."

He smirks. "This might be too much for you, then," he says as he starts to lay me down on the bed. His weight shifts on top of me. 

"Michael," I breathe.

He presses his lips into mine. He tugs at my bottom lip and I slightly open my mouth to let him in. His tongue swirls around with mine. His hand push down on my hips so I can't move. Not that I was going to anyway. I wrap my fingers around in his curly hair. His hands travel down to my thighs. Michael presses me harder to the bed. I start feeling him harden as his kisses grow more passionate and I moan. Michael's lips pull away from mine.

"Never heard you do that before." he pants. I didn't notice his breathing was increasing.

"I never knew I had this effect on you." I lift my hips off the bed to press into him more.

I find myself getting lost in his chocolate brown eyes. He nudges his nose against mine. "If this is too far for you, we can stop right now. I don't want to push you into doing anything."

I shake my head without hesitation. I love Michael. Nothing could ever make me resent anything we would do tonight. 

"Really? You sure you want to do this?" Michael press on. 

I crash my lips into his. He moans in surprise. As I pull away, I tug his bottom lip. "I'm sure." I whisper. 

Michael pushes himself on the bed and approaches the dresser. He opens the top drawer and takes out a pack of condoms.

"That many? A little over confident, aren't we?" I tease.

"Shut up." He tosses the condoms at me playfully. He jumps back on the bed, settling back to his spot on top of me. He tucks my hair behind my ear. "Yep, this is about to happen." He chuckles in disbelief.

"But you're not a virgin. So why are you nervous?" I rub my nose against his. I'm the virgin here. He shouldn't have a reason to be nervous.

"I'm not nervous. I'm excited. I love you, Tabitha. And this is a huge step for us and I'm going to enjoy looking back on this moment." He mutters. "And I know this is the first of many nights we are going to spend together."

I blush. This is really happening. I couldn't feel any happier in this moment. It seems like just this morning, I didn't know how I felt about him. But now everything is clear.

"So... ready?" Michael pants. I nod. He places a hand behind my head and pulls me into a rough kiss. It was unexpected how eager he was being. Michael slides his hands up my shirt. Michael pulls away to slowly lift my shirt off my body. His body crashes back into mine before the shirt floats to the floor. His hands travel around my chest as he sucks on my collar bone. He sits up and he removes his shirt. I fumble with his belt as he starts unbuttoning my jean shorts. He lets his shorts slide down his body as he strips me of mine. He wiggles and kicks his shorts when the reach his knees. Michael settles in between my legs, pressing his erection to me. I inhale sharply at the sudden impact.

A creek from the living room causes us to jump. 

"Michael? I'm back early. Barbara dropped me off early. Are you feeling better?" Lindsay shouts from the living room. Oh god, Lindsay! Michael and I scramble off the bed and throw as much clothing back on as possible.

"Hide in the bathroom. I will come get you when it's safe." He rushes his words. I obey as he went to greet his fiancee. 

I hear footsteps in the bedroom. I crack open the door and peek in.

"I don't mind running out for you! What do you need, hon?" Lindsay drops her purse on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm still feeling sick and I need medicine.." Michael explains.

"Anything for you, my love. Just lay back in bed and I'll get what you need." Lindsay takes his face into her hands and kisses him.

Lindsay rushes out of the apartment. I hear a faint engine start up and fade farther away. The door flies open. Michael pokes his head in the bathroom. 

"I'll drive you home." Michael grabs my hand, leading him out of the room.

"What was that? Are you sick?" I tilt my head as we pass through the bedroom, to the hallway, to the living room.

"It's called lying, stupid." Michael smirks as he locks his apartment door. "She was out with Barbara and she invited me along. I told her I was sick so I could stay home and be with you with you."

I sat in the front seat, not saying a word. Michael was equally silent. 

"I'm sorry about tonight." I whisper. "I really thought it was going to happen."

"It would have if she didn't come home so early." Michael grumbled as he pulled into the parking lot to Kara's apartment.

"Hey," I place a hand on his leg. "It's going to happen. We can actually plan it and we can be more prepared." I comfort him.

A sly smile sweeps across his face."So now I hope you know you are going to have to buy a sexy outfit to wear for me."

"That's the plan." I blush.

"By the next time we go on a date, Lindsay will be out of the picture. I promise," Michael assures. "How's next Saturday?"

I pause. Next Saturday? Doesn't he want more time to break the news to her? "Are you going to be okay by then?" My voice hushes.

Michael nods. "I know it's soon, but I know what I want. I want you. I want to be with you and only you. Yes, it's going to hurt me and her but I will have you. This way is better than fucking and cheating on her." 

I nod in agreement. I lean over to kiss him goodnight. "See you at work." 

"See ya." Michael smiles.

I walk into the apartment to find Kara in the living room. "Oh, Kara, you didn't have to wait up for me."

"I know. I just...." She pauses. "Something has been bothering me."

I sit next to her. "What's going on?" I ask with concern.

"Tabby," Kara sighs. "I think Lindsay is really sick."

What? No. I didn't hear that right.

"She didn't want to worry anyone. I don't even know if Michael knows." Kara continues. "Barbara just called me. They were hanging out when Lindsay started getting sick. Barbara said she was looking pale and was having a hard time breathing. It looked like she was having chest pains. Barbara tried driving her to the hospital but Lindsay insisted she just took her home. She said that it's happened to her before and that she was fine."

"That doesn't sound fine to me..." I play with the bottom of my shirt. Lindsay's possibly in a deadly situation and she was so worried about Michael... "What do you think it is?"

Kara shakes her head. "I don't know, but I think we should get her to a doctor soon. I mean, this pisses me off. If this has happened before, how come Michael hasn't noticed it? I don't understand."

"Yeah," I gulp. "I don't either."

Kara stands up and heads to her room. "Let's talk to her tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning." Kara walks away.

I sit on the couch to process everything. I'm dating Lindsay's fiancee. Lindsay is very ill. While she was in pain, I almost fuck her fiancee. This type of shit shouldn't be happening.


	16. Is This the End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay is rushed to the hospital. Tabby spends the day contemplating what's going to happen next with her relationship with Michael.

Lindsay strolls in the next day, like nothing happened. "Good morning, Tabby!" She chirps.

I feel relieved seeing her in a good mood. "Good morning!" I smile. "You seem to be in a good mood."

She blushes. "Wow really? I'm being kinda obvious, huh?"

I tilt my head. I don't understand.

Barbara walks by. Lindsay waves. "You look happy." Barbara comments as she walks up to us. "Has the dry spell ended?" Barbara wiggled her eyebrows.

I feel a lump in my throat. Dry spell?What does that mean?

"Yeah," Lindsay grins. "It was so nice! We went a month without sex. He's been so distant lately! Maybe our relationship is starting to turn around."

"Let's hope so!" Barbara says. "You guys are so perfect together!"

Of course. What did I expect to happen? I left him all horny and he had a back up plan. I don't know if I should be upset about this. I don't know how to feel about anything.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch, I look around the office. No sign of Michael. Kara comes to join me at my desk. 

"So Lindsay went to the hospital. Michael is with her."

I jerk my head up. "What?" Why didn't he tell me about this?

"Yeah. She was talking to Michael when she started feeling the chest pains. They left work early. Michael said he would text as soon as he knows what's going on."

Barbara joins us. "Update: Lindsay has been admitted in the hospital. She has her own room and everything."

"What? Why? How bad is it?" Kara's eyes widen.

"It's nothing right now, but they are running a bunch of tests." 

I silently continue to work on my lunch. What's going to happen now? What's going through Michael's head? Are we still going to be together after this? And how is Lindsay doing?

"Tabby? Are you listening?" Barbara snaps her fingers. "We're planning to stop the hospital after work and check on Lindsay. You in?"

"Yeah." I reply weakly.

I sit the rest of lunch in silence. I'm not sure what I'm more concerned about; Lindsay's health, or being with Michael.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, what's wrong?" Gavin asks I clock out. "You were almost invisible during the Let's Plays. As if it wasn't quiet enough with Ryan on vacation and Mi-cool out for the day."

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumble. I try to walk around him.

Gavin puts his hands on my shoulders. "Wait, Tabby Cat," I don't know why, but my heart leaps at the nickname. "I'm trying to talk to you again. Why are you trying to shut me out again?"

"Gavin, please, I don't want to think about anything right now-"

"Just tell me!" Gavin pushes.

"Gavin-"

"I want to help!"

"I'm afraid of losing Michael!" I shout. Gavin and I look around to see if anyone heard. We are alone.

"What makes you think you're going to lose him?" Gavin crosses his arms.

"I mean, he finally agreed to leave Lindsay," I explain. Gavin's face drops. "But now Lindsay is sick and I'm afraid-"

"Wait!" He cuts me off. "She's in the hospital? Why?!"

"I don't know. All I know if now Michael isn't going to leave her right away and-"

Gavin holds up his hand. "That's what you're worried about?"

I nod. 

Gavin takes a step closer. "You really are a spoiled brat," he says in a angry tone. "Is that all you're worried about?"

"You don't understand," I begin to argue.

"I don't want to!" He yells. I'm taken back by his harshness. "Lindsay could be really ill and you're worried about yourself!"

"You wanted me to tell you, so I did! What do you want me to do?!" I growl.

"Uh, Gav," Geoff steps forward. "Ready to go home?"

"Yeah," Gavin answers before walking ahead.

Geoff gives me a quizzical look. He decides not to get involved and walks behind Gavin. "See you tomorrow, Tabby."

"Bye." I respond weakly.

Barbara and Kara join me by my desk. "So Lindsay is actually home now. She has an irregular heartbeat. I think she said they called it arrhythmia?" Barbara looks at Kara for reassurence. 

Kara nods. "They gave her some arrhythmia drug that's suppose to help regulate her heatbeat and they said she should be fine."

I feel relief. Lindsay is safe. So Michael can still break up with her, right? .....What's wrong with me? That shouldn't even be a concern.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We pull up to Michael and Lindsay's apartment. Once we reach the door, Michael let's us in. "Lindsay has been wanting to see you guys all day. She wouldn't shut up about you three." Michael playfully sounds annoyed as he lets us in the house.

Kara and Barbara head straight into the bedroom. I stay outside with Michael. "So how serious is it?" I ask.

"Not too serious. Like, it's manageable. The doctor said her life isn't in danger or anything."

I sigh a breath of relief. "That's good."

"So, Saturday?"

I'm glad I wasn't the one to bring it up. "You're still going to do it?"

Michael looks over his shoulder, making sure Kara and Barbara are still with Lindsay. "Yeah. Didn't I tell you I was going to do it stupid," He leans in. "I love you. So I want to be with you. I just hate how long it took me to realize it." He presses his lips to mine.

I smile into the kiss, pulling his closer. He doesn't show any signs of lying or hesitation. I guess soon I can officially be with Michael. He can finally be mine. We pull away before I head into the room to visit Lindsay. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday. Today is the day. By now, Michael should've broken up with Lindsay and we can finally be together. The entire week, we were stealing glances at each other, knowing that the time was coming soon.

And now, the day is finally here.

I knock on Michael's apartment door. Lindsay should be out. I smooth out my floral print skirt that I bought just for our date. Michael opens the door. Instead of greeting me with a warm smile and a passionate kiss, he keeps his eyes glued to the floor and waits for me to walk in. Something isn't right.

I walk in and place a kiss on his cheek. "Hey, Michael." I coo.

"Uh, I need to tell you something." Michael mutters, still avoiding eye contact. Uh oh. I make my way to his couch, Michael following closely behind. I sit down. Michael sits next to me. Usually, he sits as close as he possibly can to me. But this time, he left a gap. I wait for him to speak, or to at least look at me. I shift uncomfortably. I search his face for a hint of what's going on. His eyes are still to the floor. He's hunched over with his hands folded. His leg bounces the way it normally does when he's upset. 

"I told Lindsay.." He mutters.

"I don't understand the issue. I thought you were going to tell her and then break up with her?" I shrug.

"She was upset, but she wants to still get married and she's willing to fix this." Michael sighs. 

A ringing starts invading the silence. Did I hear him right? My eyes drift away from him.

"Meaning...you didn't break up with her." I choke out.

"Tabby-"

"Meaning we have to break up!"

"Tabby, please-"

"No," I interrupt. "There's not excuse for this." Tears start pooling around my eyes. I need to get out of here.

"What the fuck did you want me to do?" Michael's voice shook.

"Break up with her. Like you said you would." I raise my voice. He lifts his head to look at me. "I'm your girlfriend!"

"And she's my fiancee!" He retorts.

I scoff and stand to walk out the door. Michael grabs my hand. 

"Let me go." I growl.

"Not until we resolve this!" Michael shouts as he stands up. 

I snatch my hand away. "There's nothing to resolve! You obviously made your choice!" I storm towards the door. 

I start unlocking the front door. I rip the door open.

"Tabitha, wait!" Michael calls behind me. I freeze in disgust. Since when does he call me Tabitha? He steps in front of me and re-closes the door. "Please, sit back down." Michael slips his hand into mine and leads me back to the couch. His touch is cold and foreign. I don't get the usual butterflies in my stomach. I feel sick.

"I thought you loved me...." My voice cracks.

"I do." Michael pauses. "But this shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake, Tabitha." He adds.

"Things happen for a reason." I turn my full body to him. "Look at me and tell me you don't have any feelings for me." I demand. "Tell me and I will leave."

"Don't. Please." Michael pleads.

"Why did you do this?" I tears start sliding down my face.

"Do what?" He raises his voice.

"You knew what you were doing. You made me fall for you," I seethe.

"I didn't make you do anything, Tabby," He snaps. "You fell in love with me on your own. Don't you dare blame me for this"

 I sob. "I thought we were really going to work. I thought we were going to be together. You promised-"

"He lied." A menacing tone of voice growls behind me. I whip around to find Lindsay standing in the hallway. "You said your piece, Michael. Time to make her leave."

With wide eyes, I twist my body to face him. "What is she doing here?" I ask with fear.

"She wanted to be in the apartment for this... to supervise." Michael pushes his hair back. He couldn't look at me.

Lindsay gives me a glare. "How could you do this to me?"

I don't answer her. Angry and humiliated, I storm out of the apartment. Michael calls behind me, but Lindsay stops him from following.

I don't know how I got there, or how long it took me to get there, but I somehow end up and Geoff's house.

I knock on the door and Gavin opens it. "Tabby?" He says when he notices me crying. He opens the door more, letting me in. "Hold on, lets go to my room. We can talk there." He says with concern. I'm glad Geoff didn't answer. I would hate for him and his family to see me like this.

Gavin closes his room door behind us. Before I could say anything, he wraps his arms around. "He broke up with you, didn't he?"

"How did you know?" I sniffle.

"I had a feeling." Gavin strokes my hair. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for calling you a spoiled brat, and I'm sorry this happened to you. It's not entirely your fault." He lets me go to flip on his T.V. "What do you want to do? Watch Netflix?"

I nod and Gavin sets up his 360. The rest of the night is a blur. I remember forcing Gavin to watch Disney movies. I remember Gavin making me laugh a few times. But I mostly remember crying. 


	17. Is it too Late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short.

I didn't go home that weekend. I couldn't. I don't know what I would tell Kara if she asked me what was wrong. Anytime I opened my mouth to talk, all I could do was cry and I couldn't do anything to stop it. So I just didn't talk. I stayed in Gavin's room the entire weekend. Gavin wouldn't leave my side. I don't know how I got such a loyal friend.

Geoff knew I was there. He and Griffon would occasionally poke their heads in asking if I wanted food or anything. I would simply shake my head. They didn't push the subject of why I was there. They left me be.

Now it's Monday. I can't hide from Michael anymore.

"You know, Geoff said you could stay here. He understands that you're going through a hard time." Gavin says as I head into his bathroom.

I don't respond. I simply shake my head.

He sighs. "Alright. As long as you're sure. Here are some of Griffon's clothes and I found a tooth brush that no one uses. It hasn't even been opened yet." He sets the toothbrush on the sink. 

I nod.

"Geoff is giving us a ride so whenever you're ready, we'll leave." Gavin lingers in the doorway.

I nod again.

Gavin looks at me with sad eyes. "I really hate seeing you like this." I don't respond. I look down to the floor. Gavin closes the door behind him. 

After my shower, I get dressed and walk out into the bathroom. Gavin is sitting on the bed.

He stands. "Um, I thought I would wait for you. Make sure you didn't need anything else." He smiles weakly. I walk over to him and rest my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me, resting his chin on the top of m head. "Let's get to work." He says. I nod.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sit at my desk, editing. I don't know how I'm able to function so well. Gavin comes out of the office. "How are you feeling, love?"

"...Horrible...." I respond.

Gavin smiles. "She speaks. Maybe Geoff will let you leave early. I can talk to him."

I look up to him. "...You're coming with.... Right?"

"Of course, love. Let me talk to him." Gavin disappears into the office.

Michael and Lindsay come out of the office. They ignore me. They hold hands as they pass me. I feel my blood begin to boil.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" I growl. "How could you act like nothing happened?!"

Michael grinds his teeth. "Keep it down," He pulls my arm. "Follow me." He pulls me away, leaving Lindsay behind. He leads me to the conference room. "You need to stop acting like this. Lindsay is being nice enough by not saying anything to anyone." He scolds.

"Do you even care about how I feel?" I ask weakly.

Michael sighs. "I do feel bad. And I'm sorry it had to end that way."

"They why did it end?" I didn't want to ask. But I have to know.

"Seeing Lindsay in the hospital made me realize that I could've possibly lost her. I do love her, Tabby. I couldn't keep cheating on her. I liked you, too. But we shouldn't have been together. It wasn't right." His eyes dart to the floor. "Let's go back to being just friends. Whenever you can forgive me." Michael leave the room, leaving me alone.

That's it. It's really over. I'm not surprised. 

Gavin peeks his head into the room. "There you are," He takes my hand. "Geoff said we can leave if we want. He understands if-"

I cut him off by burying my face into his chest.

"Tabby?" He hugs me. "What happened? What did I miss?"

"I don't want to work here anymore." I say.

How could I even go on? How could I face them everyday. They're getting married in a few short weeks.... No... Wait... This weekend. It's this weekend. I can't believe how fast time has passed. I'm going to lose him forever.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We took a cab back to Geoff's house. Gavin leads me to his room. "It's a shame we didn't get to see Ryan and Riley. They came back to work today." Gavin tries to make small talk.

I plop down on his couch. He sits next to me. I snuggle up close to him. 

"He's not worth it." He says, wrapping an arm around me. "It hurts now but I bet that there's someone out there who will always be on your side."

"Let me know when someone like that comes along." I mumble.

I don't even know if I'm sad anymore. I knew it was going to happen.

"Someone who will always comfort you when you're down." He continues.

"I'm still waiting for them to come around." I say snuggling closer. Someone like that sounds great. But where can I find someone like that?

Gavin sighs. "Never mind." 

What? What was he trying to tell me?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tabby," Gavin shakes me awake. "Wake up. Kara is here to pick you up."

I must have drifted asleep. "Kara?" I ask. Oh, right. Maybe it is about time to head home.

In the car, Kara doesn't say a word. "Thanks for picking me up." I say.

We pull up to the apartment. "You know you can talk to me and Barbara about anything, right?"

"I guess-"

"Then why didn't you come talk to us?! You disappeared all weekend. You had us so worried." She snaps.

I sink down into my seat. "I'm sorry." I ignored my friends again... "I know I can come to you, but for this, I couldn't. This was something I had to deal with on my own."

Kara sighs. "Please? No more secrets. I'll respect that you want this one to stay quiet, so I won't ask about it. But after this, no more. Okay?"

I nod. "I promise." I don't deserve friends like Kara or Barbara. I don't even deserve Gavin. This whole time, he was by my side and comforted me.

Wait.... 

_There's someone out there who will always be on your side._

_Someone who will always comfort you when you're down._

Gavin? Was Gavin talking about himself?


	18. The Wedding

"This is so exciting!" Kara squeals. "It seemed like this day would never come!"

I slump against the car door. I'm certainly not looking forward to this. Michael and Lindsay's wedding.

Kara pulls into the banquet hall parking lot. "There's a lot of cars," Kara comments. "Must be another party or wedding going on. I hope we can get a spot."

Barbara turns her head. "You're being really quiet."

"Aren't I always quiet?" I snap.

"It seems different today." Barbara presses.

"Yeah," Kara jumps in. "Are you feeling okay?"

No.

"I'm fine." I lie. my stomach is in knots, the world feels like it's spinning faster than usual, and my eyes sting from crying most of the night. Everything seems surreal. I don't know if I can do this. I thought I was starting to get over him. I've been spending more time with Gavin, Kara and Barbara to get my mind off of it. 

"I can't wait to see Lindsay's dress." Barbara says aloud as Kara pulls into a parking spot. I step out of the car, smoothing out my red dress.

"You look beautiful." Kara grins.

I simply shrug. Kara and Barbara exchange looks. I know I'm being rude. I don't care. I don't want to be here.

The decorations make me sick. blue and white flower center pieces, white satin cloth drapes over the chairs held on with satin blue bows, and candles litter the room. How tacky. I almost wish all the candles would cause the smoke detectors go off.

"This must be where the reception is. I think the actual wedding is this way..." Kara leads us to double doors on the other side of the room.

The room is filled with chairs and people. The chairs wrap around a stage area where I'm assuming the happy couple will be wed.

"Go sit near the front! We want to see you during the ceremony." Kara nudges me forward. "We are going to find where the bridesmaids need to meet." And with that, Kara and Barbara disappear. I'm alone.

Begrudgingly, I obey and search for a close seat. The room is almost full. I don't think I can get a close spot. I'm somewhat relieved.

"Tabby!" A male voice calls. 

I spot Miles near the front of the room. I haven't talked to Miles in forever.

He waves his arms, trying to get my attention. "We saved you a seat!" He shouts happily. He's in the third row.

I hate the universe so much right now.

"I'm glad I found you." Miles smiles as I take a seat on the end. "I was worried I would be stuck next to Chris to talk to."

"I hate you, bro." A man, I'm guessing is Chris, snickers. Chris, Demarais I think is his last name, was a skinny man with brown hair and brown eyes. "I'm Chris. It's nice to meet you, Tabby." He smiles.

I nod and lean on the arm rest. I should just leave.

The room hushes. I turn to see what everyone is focused on. Michael makes his way to the stage. The wedding must be starting soon.

I need to leave. Now.

Michael shifts on stage. I know just by looking at him that he doesn't like having all eyes on him. He scans the room. Our eyes lock. His face softens when he sees me. He gives me a look. I can't tell if it's sadness and pity.

It better not be pity.

"Tabby, are you okay? You don't look so good." Miles places his hand over mine.

"I'm fine." My voice sounds scratchy.

The wedding march began. All heads turned to face the back of the room. Best man Gavin and Lindsay's maid of honor strolled in, keeping pace with the song. Gavin spots me in the corner of his eye. He shoots me an apologetic look. I offer a weak smile in return.The rest of the party follows, Kara and Barbara waving as they pass me.

The moment everyone (except me) was waiting for. Before I caught sight of Lindsay, I turn back to face the stage. Michael's gaze fixes on me. His eyes beg for something. For what, I'll never know.

Lindsay finally makes it on stage next to Michael. I feel sick as the smile at each other. 

Instant memories flood my mind. The voice reminds me of that dream. That dream that started all of this. The dream that led me to Michael. That weird dream that made no sense at the time. Then our first kiss, our first date. Something didn't seem right.

The ceremony drones on. I sit silently when all I want to do is scream.

"Does anyone object to this couple joining together in holy matrimony. Speak now, or forever hold your peace." The priest speaks.

ME! I OBJECT! I want to scream. I remain silent. A tear forms in the corner of my eye. I wipe it away.

Chris leans over. "Beautiful ceremony, right? I feel like I'm about to cry myself."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm at a table with Miles, his girlfriend Arryn, Kerry, Chris, Ryan, and Riley. 

Riley leans over to me. "Is everything alright? Ever since I came back from vacation, you seemed a bit off."

I shake my head. I was not about to tell her.

I hear Ryan whisper to her. "Let her be. If she doesn't want to talk, don't make her."

Thank you, Ryan.

Ryan takes her hand and he leads her to the dance floor. I hate how cute they look together. I can't help but feel a ping of jealousy. I still wish I could have a romance like theirs, They don't seem to have any problems.

I look over the the wedding party table. My stomach churns as Michael and Lindsay clink their champagne glasses. I make my way to the bar.

"Give me a shot." I bark at the bar tender. I don't care if I'm not 21. I look old enough.

"Shot of what?" He tilts his head.

"Surprise me."

The man pours a shot of some brown liquid. Without hesitation, I down the shot. The liquid stings the back of my throat. The bartender raises an eyebrow at me.

"Keep 'em coming." I snap.

The bartender pushes his hair back. "Uh, would you like something a little stronger?"

"The strongest you can get." I respond.

"Let me guess," He says as he prepares the next drink. "In love with the groom?"

I stay silent.

"I've bartended a lot of weddings," He continues. "I've seen that look before. Broken hearted, anger in your eyes and the only thing you want to think about is getting shitfaced drunk."

"You know, I heard bartenders are suppose to remain silent." I take a shot.

He laughs. "So, I am right. What's so great about this guy?" He pours another shot.

I take another shot. "He was.... angry." Bartender pours, I down the shot.  "Except around me."

"Made you feel special?" Pours a shot.

"I thought I made him happy..." I stare at the drink. When was this shit suppose to hit?

"You know, things happen for a reason." He says. "Maybe this little set back will lead you to the one you're suppose to be with."

I take one final shot. I think that did it. My body starts to feel warm. "Well," I slam the shot glass down. "That was my first relationship ever. If all men are like that, then I don't want to date ever again."

The bartender chuckles. "You say that now. Just wait." 

I slide off the bar stool. "Thanks for the advice. But while I'm single, I'm going to go have some fun."

The bartender smiles. "Good. Have fun."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up with a pounding headache. "Ugh! Where am I?" I sit up, squinting to get a look at where I am. It looks like I'm in some hotel room.

"Rough night?" A male voice says next to me.

I turn my head. I was laying in a bed with Chris? When the hell did I get here?! And what happened?! I'm not even mad about Michael anymore. I just want to know what the hell led me here!


	19. My Story

I clock into work and sneak to my desk, hoping to avoid Chris. I don't know what happened that night, but I think I have a pretty good idea. Obviously, we had sex. I'm just disappointed that I can't remember my first time.

"Good morning!" Chris leans over my desk. 

Great... "Hello, Chris!" I fake smile.

"So I was trying to get in contact with you this weekend, but I realized I didn't have your number."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yeah." He nods. I assume he's waiting for my number. "So, I was wondering if I could have your number?" Yep, there it is.

"Uh, sure." I pull out a piece of paper and scribble down my number. I hand it to him.

Chris smiles. "Thanks. See ya' tonight!" He starts walking away.

"Tonight?!" I call behind him.

Chris stops. "Don't you remember? We have a date." He looks disappointed. "You don't remember anything from that night, do you?"

"O-of course I do!" I lie. "I remember everything! I just forgot that part! Yeah, see you tonight!"

Chris smiles and jogs away. What the hell happened that night?

Michael and Lindsay pass my desk, not even looking my direction. That's fine. I deserve that.

Gavin strolls down the hallway with roses in his hands, humming. "Good morning, Tabby Cat." He sings. He holds a bouquet of roses

I feel my heart flutter. Something about seeing that silly Brit happy makes me feel happy.

"Good morning, Mr. Free." I smile.

Gavin gives me a wide grin. "AND you're feeling better? This really is a lucky day! Are you busy tonight?"

I feel my shoulders droop. "I have a date with Chris tonight."

The once happy Gavin lost the sparkle in his eye. "Chris." He repeats.

"Yeah, I don't know how it happened." I nod. "So who are the flowers for?"

Gavin looks back and forth between me and the roses. "Oh, uh, some crazy fan left them for Ray. Ya' know, roses and all being his thing. I was just going to throw them out." Gavin starts walking into the office. He pauses. "But, ya' know, maybe you should have them, anyway." He drops the roses on my desk. "Have fun on your date." He mumbles before walking in the office. What happened to the happy Gavin?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I start setting up for my show, Tabby Terrors. Ryan, Riley, and a little boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes walk in.

"Hey, guys, I have someone here that wants to meet all of you." Ryan places an arm around the kid.

"Hey, Rye, who's the kid?" Gavin asks. 

"This is Eric. He's my son." Ryan answers.

Everyone in the room pauses what they were doing and look at Ryan with wide eyes. Son?! Ryan has a son? When the hell did that happen?! I'm definitely talking to Riley about this later.

"Son?!" Geoff's voice cracks.

"Yeah. I have a son! Isn't that great?" Ryan smiles.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Eric. I'm Geoff." Geoff stands to shake Eric's hand. 

"I know!" Eric says with excitement in his voice. "I know who all of you are. I recently started watching the videos and I'm already a fan!" Eric plops down on Ryan's couch. "This is where Ryan sits from Lets Plays!" He jumps off the couch and walks to the game shelf. "These are all the games you play! Gavin knocked them all over before!"

Gavin blushes. "It was a weak shelf!" I notice that Gavin looks adorable when he's flustered.

"How old are you, kid?" Ray asks.

"I'm eight." Eric answers. "I just moved here so i don't have any friends."

"We'll be your friends!" Gavin shoots his hand in the air. 

I feel myself smile. Gavin is so cute when he's talking to kids.

"I have a daughter your age." Geoff nods. "Her name is Lori."

"You and Lori should come over sometime." Ryan kneels down to Eric. "Would you like that, Eric? You can hang out with Lori."

Eric nods.

Ryan stands back up. "Lets head to the warehouse now. We'll come back in here later to record." Eric obeys and follows Ryan out. 

Riley begins to leave. Geoff stops her. "Got a minute?"

"Of course." Riley nods. Geoff leads her out of the office.

I turn to Gavin with wide eyes. "Can you believe it?!" I whisper.

"That's bloody mental! Where did the kid come from?" Gavin looks shocked.

There's Happy Gav again. Please stay in a good mood. I love seeing you like this. Instead of saying that, I keep my mouth shut.

"So," Gavin leans in and whispers low enough so Michael and Lindsay can't hear. "I really hate to ask, but I gotta know. How are you with the whole break up?"

"I'm okay now," I answer honestly. "All day Sunday, I took a day to think. I did care about Michael, but it was just an infatuation. If I really loved him, I would be happy for him. I was being really selfish about that whole thing. If it wasn't meant to happen, there's nothing I can do about it."

"I love that about you." Gavin sighs. His green eyes meet mine. The look on his face is.... peaceful. Like he finally came to terms with something.

But what?

"Huh?" I tilt my head. Love?

Gavin snaps out of his trance. "I mean, you're really strong. Even though you were wrong, you admit it and you're trying to move on. That's really mature of you, Tabby Cat. And I really admire that about you." He smiles.

My heart pounds in my chest. Even when I'm wrong, he still puts me on a pedestal. I'm the one who should be looking up to Gavin. I love how Gavin is always on my side. 

He's always on my side. Isn't that how it's suppose to be? 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Riley!" I shout when she walks into the room.

"I'm glad to see you're back to normal." She smiles.

"I was going through a... hard time. But I think I'm okay." I nod. I'm okay now. Thanks for worrying about me. I wish I could say that to her. "I'm ready to be scared!" I notice Eric standing behind Riley. "We have a guest for the show?"

"Want to be on the show?" She asks Eric. He nods. "Yep! We got a guest!"

"Lets do this!" I smile, hand them headsets and starts setting up the mics.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I DON'T WANNA PLAY ANYMORE!!!" I whimper.

"Tabby, calm down! Reconnect the keyboard! We're going to die!" Riley scolds.

"Riley, you need to hide!" Eric points.

"Tabby, how are you so scared? This games is not the scary!" Riley yells

"I don't like this gaaaame!" I cry.

She sighs, reconnects the keyboard, and hide our character in a yellow tube. The monster pushes a button, killing our character. "Ah, what the hell?" She mumbles under her breath. "Where are we suppose to go?"

"May I have a turn?" Eric holds the keyboard.

"Please! As long as I don't have to play!" I offer.

"You're such a baby." Riley laughs. "Go on, Eric. Maybe you can figure out where to hide."

Eric moves our character around. "Did you try hiding in this purple monster thing?" Eric makes the character walk up to the monster and the character hides.

"Ewwwwww!" I shiver at the thought of hiding inside a dead monster. "How were we suppose to figure out something so gross!"

"Good job, Eric."Riley praises him. "I honestly would've never figured that out." She turns her attention to the camera. "Well, Tabby seems to be cowering in a corner, so that wraps up this episode! Tune in next week, and maybe we'll finish this game! Later!" 

"Bye!" Eric waves to the camera.

She stops the recording and I quickly shut off the game. "That was awful!"

"You're a big baby." Riley laughs. "Want to try a different game?"

I sigh. "What's next on the list?"

She pulls up the game list. "The Grudge."

"Isn't that a movie?" I peer over her shoulder.

"It's an indie game. It's a point and click horror game. I don't even think you will get scared by this game." She smiles.

I sigh a breath of relief. "Oh, good."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You lied! You fucking lied!!" I scream, slapping her arm as the Grudge quickly shuffles across the screen.

"Hey, watch your language around the little one." Riley chuckles.

"I don't wanna play anymore! I quit! I quit this show! I quit this job!-" I rant on.

"Okay, that about does it for us. Tune in next week. Peace!"

"Bye!!" Eric waves again.

She cuts the recording and I jump out of my chair. "I need water." I mumble as I stagger out of the room.

I walk into the kitchen area. Chris sits at the table. "Hey, gorgeous!" He smiles.

Oh no! He's calling me gorgeous! WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT?! "Hey!" I smile back. I should just come clean and admit I don't remember anything. 

Before I could say anything, Chris stands up. "I hope you don't mind, I would just like to say that I'm glad you feel the same way about me," He smiles. "I've been wanting to meet you ever since you started working here, and well, I'm so glad that things turned out the way that they did."

Chris is so sweet.... I definitely don't deserve him. 

"So that, being said," he continues. "I just remembered that you're leaving for England soon."

Huh...? OH, RIGHT! "I forgot all about that!" How the hell do I forget about this business trip?!

"Yeah, so I know you're probably going to be busy packing." He chuckles. "Why can postpone that date until you come back."

"Okay." I nod. 

"I'm going back to work. See you around." He says as he passes me.

"Yeah, see ya'." I respond weakly as he passes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Got your passport ?" Kara asks, unloading my bag from her car.

"Yes..." I yawn. It's far too early for me to be awake. But it's finally the day Geoff, Gavin, Ryan and I head to England. I'm so glad Kara and Barbara are talking to me again.

"Let's goooo!" Gavin bounces over to me. He takes my hand and pulls me to the security gate.

"Have fun! Call me when you guys land!" Kara shouts behind me.

"I will!" I call back. "Bye, Kara!"

Beyond the gate, Gavin, Geoff and I wait for Ryan. He was saying good bye to Riley. We're too far to read their lips, but I can see the sad look on Riley's face. Ryan holds her close and then kisses her goodbye. "They are so beyond cute." I sigh. "I can't wait to find a romance like that."

"Why would you want that?" Gavin asks. I didn't know he was listening.

"Why not? Look at them," I point. "Ryan was a cold hearted cynic until he met Riley. Everything about them screams cute. They are so perfect." I lower my head. "I want that. I made some mistakes, but I still want to find what they have. I want someone to look at me the way Ryan looks at Riley."

"But you're not them," Gavin smiles. "Instead of looking for a love story like theirs, look for your own story. You'll be much happier that way."

My heart skips a beat. That makes sense. Instead of chasing someone else's love life, I should chase one on my own.

"Sorry, we can go.." Ryan clears his throat as he approaches us. As we walk on, Ryan stops.

"What's wrong?" I turn back to Ryan. He's gazing back at Riley, who's still standing on the other side of the gate, watching him.

"It's just," Ryan sighs. "I don't know why. She's standing right there in front of me, but I miss her already." Ryan looks at her longingly, before turning away. "Let's go." he continues on as if nothing happened.

 What amazes me about Ryan is the amount of love he has for Riley. You can see just by the way he is around her that he cares about her. I'm so happy for them. But Gavin is right. I don't want a romance like theirs. I want my own.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tabby," Gavin pokes my side. "I wanted the window seat."

"Too bad." I chuckle.

Geoff and Ryan sit in the aisle across from us. "Hey asshole, stop bugging her." Geoff warns. 

"I'm not, Geoff!" Gavin pouts. "I'm just letting her know that I wanted the window seat!"

"Well, it's too late now! We're in the air. If you wanted to switch, you should've said so earlier. I'm too comfortable now." I shrug.

"Tabby Cat," Gavin whines. My heart pounds every time he calls me that. "You're so mean!"

"You can have the window seat on the way back." I promise.

"Okay!" Gavin raises he arms. "So, Tabby Cat, have you talked to Chris yet?"

I feel my face drop. "No, not yet."

"Are you two, ya' know," Gavin shifts uncomfortably. "Dating? Like together?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "We haven't been on a date yet."

"I mean, you guys kissed at the wedding. I thought maybe you were dating."

Oh, honey, I think we did more than kiss. "I don't know. I need to talk to him about it."

"Oh," Gavin nods. "So if you're not dating, then will he be mad if we hang out? I mean, not like a date, but just..." Gavin stops talking.

"I would love to go on a non-date with you, Gavin." I assure him.

"Great," He smiles. "I can't wait."

The rest of the flight, Geoff and Ryan fell asleep. Gavin kept me awake.

"Wot if," he says. "Spiders could fly."

"I would burn the fucking world," I chuckle. "I hate spiders."

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be cool? Like they could go hunt for bugs. There wouldn't be those annoying little webs you find everywhere."

"I guess, but I don't like spiders."

"Okay," He stays quiet for a moment. "Alright, you get a million dollars-"

"Thanks." I laugh. I sound like Geoff.

"But, you have to live in a web like home. Like everything was made out of web. And spiders are everywhere!"

"Nope. Keep the money." I cross my arms.

"But you get a million dollars every year! How about now?"

"Can I buy a different house with the money?" I ask.

"Nope."

"Then no, I wouldn't do it."

"I actually don't blame you. I wouldn't do it either," He laughs. "Imagine, you wake up with a tarantula on your chest."

"Eww! No!" I cringe. Gavin laughs low enough so he doesn't wake anyone. I guess he finds my discomfort funny.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean you don't have the rooms?!" Geoff growls. "We have to be at the convention in like two hours."

Ryan, Gavin and I sit on the hotel lobby couch. "Uh, oh." Ryan says. "I think we might be sleeping in the street."

"Sorry, sir. There's no reservation." The hotel concierge insists.

"We're leaving!" Geoff shouts as he storms out of the hotel. "We need to find somewhere else to sleep."

"Wait!" The concierge types on his computer. "We do have rooms we can give you."

"Okay, what's left?" Geoff walks back to the front desk.

"We have a room on the second floor and a room on the fifth. Unfortunately, both rooms only have one queen sized bed."

Geoff sighs and turns his attention to us. "Is that cool, guys? I guess Gavin, Ryan and I can share a room."

"I'll sleep on the bed with Geoff!" Gavin shoots his hand in the air.

"No, you're sleeping on the floor."

"Geoff!" Gavin whines.

"Unless Tabby is cool with sharing a room with you." Geoff looks at me.

My heart leaps. Why does it keep doing that? "That's fine..." I blush.

Gavin snatches the card key from Geoff. "Let's go, Tabby Cat!" He takes my hand and drags me behind him. Geoff and Ryan stay behind to take care of the payment.

"Let's see..." Gavin studies the key once we are in the elevator. "We're in room 210."

We step out of the elevator once we reach our floor. We find our room and Gavin plops on the bed. "Tabby Cat, the bed is so comfy! Come join me!"

"We have to get ready for the convention, remember?" I remind him.

"We have about an hour. Let's rest for a moment." He yawns.

I give in and lay next to him. The bed was soft. Gavin moves the comforter and spreads it over us. "Geoff will come get us when we need to go." Gavin says.

The blankets warmth makes me aware of how tired I am now. I didn't get to sleep on the plane like Geoff and Ryan. "Alright," I yawn. "Just a few minutes."

I find my eyes locking on to Gavin's. "Remember when you first spent the night?" Gavin says. "I was drunk, but that was a fun night...." His voice trails off and his eyelids droop. He must have been as tired as me.

"Yeah, that was fun."

Gavin doesn't respond. His slow rhythmic breathing leads me to believe that he's asleep. That was fast.

Before I realize what I'm doing, I worm my way under Gavin's arm. I feel his breath on my cheek. He looks so peaceful. My heart flutters. Seriously, why does my heart do something weird every time Gavin is around? I don't understand....

...I'm lying to myself.... I know why. I snuggle closer to Gavin. I didn't want to like anyone after Michael, but I think I'm starting to fall for Gavin.

I want my story to be with you, Gavin.


	20. When Pigs Fly

A pound at the door wakes me and Gavin. "Did you guys fall asleep? We have to go!" Geoff shouts from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" Gavin replies, rubbing his eyes. My heart beats when I realize I'm still cuddled under his arm. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah," I blush and remove myself. I slide out of bed. "I'm going to quickly change."

Gavin nods. "Alright." Gavin scoots to the edge of the bed. He covers his eyes.

"I don't trust you," I giggle. "I'm changing in the bathroom once I decide what to wear." I stare at my two dress options. I can wear my blue or purple dress.

"Go with the purple," Gavin peeks over my shoulder. "It will look good on you."

"If you say purple, I'll go with the blue one." I rush into the bathroom to hide my blush. 

I have to get it together! I can't let him know yet. I have to figure things out with Chris, then make sure Gavin is really good for me.

I step out of the bathroom in the purple dress. Gavin grins. "I thought you were going to wear the blue!"

"I changed my mind. It has nothing to do with you." I lie and we head out of the room.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as we step foot into the convention, the convention organizer approaches us. "We had a last minute cancel. Can you all fill in for a panel?"

Geoff nods. "Sure."

The organizer gestures us to follow him. I turn to Geoff. "What are we going to do? We don't have anything planned!"

Geoff shrugs. "How long have you worked with me? I never have a plan. We're going to go in there and wing it!"

We walk into a room and the audience erupts. We are each handed a mic as we walk in. "Ayyyoooo!!!" Geoff shouts into the mic, causing the roar in the room to grow louder. "Heard you all had a panelist cancel on you. They're lame so you get us instead! So, since you have us for an hour, we're going to start out with a Q&A and then we can do whatever the fuck you all want."

Hands shoot in the air. Some convention helpers go around with a mic. People ask Geoff, Ryan and Gavin questions

"Tabby," One person finally says. "This isn't really a question. I'll admit when you first started working at Achievement Hunter, I didn't like you very much. But after seeing you in more videos, You're my favorite Achievement Hunter! I can't imagine a video without you!"

"Aww! Thanks!" I grin. "That really means a lot!"

"Hi!" The next person talks into the mic. "Two questions; Ryan, when are you going to propose to Riley?"

We look over at Ryan and he blushes. "Uh, um... Next question!" 

"Ryan," Gavin teases. "You're going to answer this one!"

Ryan laughs nervously. "I'll tell you this, when it happens, you will all know. There will be a video."

"Okay, and my last question is for Gavin. When are you and Tabby going to date?"

Gavin clears his throat. "Not answering that."

"Oooooooh no, asshole. You're going to answer if Ryan did." Geoff laughs.

"Well, what makes you think I want to date Tabby?!" Gavin says, flustered.

The crowd shouts "OOOOOOHHHHH!!!!!" as I glare at him. Why doesn't he want me?!

"W-wait," Gavin stammers. "I didn't mean-"

"I'll answer," I growl. "I'll date Gavin when pigs fly!" A lame comeback, I know. It's all that came to mind.

The crowd continues to shout "Oooohhhhhhh!"

"Alright, alright. Next question!" Geoff calms the crowd down.

The rest of the panel, I cross my arms and ignore Gavin. I look over at Ryan. He's eyeing me and Gavin, as if he's formulating a plan.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the convention, we head back to the hotel. "That was fun!" I smile. You know, minus the part where Gavin pissed me off.

"Hey, Gavin, you should show us around." Ryan suggests. 

"We just got here!" Gavin argues. "Can't we just go to our rooms?"

"Nah," Ryan insists. "We should go site seeing." 

"That's a great idea, Ryan. Gavin, lead the way." Geoff commands.

"There's not much to show," Gavin sighs. "Follow me." Gavin starts pointing to buildings. "That's a bloody bank, that's a super market, over there is the mall-"

"Mall?!" I perk up. I start heading towards the building. 

"God dammit, Tabby Cat!" Gavin laughs. "What is it with you women and shopping?"

"It's not my fault!" I argue. "I want to look around."

Geoff and Ryan start to split away from me and Gavin. "Guys!" Gavin calls. They continue walking. So this was Ryan's plan. Leaving me alone with Gavin. I need to get away from him. I spot a toy store and wander in.

"Why a toy store?" Gavin laughs. Of course he would follow.

"I want to find a frog plushie!" I admit. We look around the store. No luck. Not a lot of people want a frog plushie, I guess...

"I don't see any frogs, Tabby Cat," Gavin says. "Hey, look! Minecraft plushies!" Gavin picks up a Minecraft pig plushie. He stares at it for a moment. He tosses it across the room. "Look, the pig flew." He points.

I tilt my head. I don't understand. "Okay? What was the point of that?"

"Nothing." Gavin shrugs.

I shake my head and walk out of the store. Gavin pays for some items and walks out of the toy store.

"What did you get?" I ask.

Gavin hands me the bag. "I got you a souvenir."

I look into the bag. It's a Minecraft Creeper plushie and the silly pig plushie that he threw in the store. "A creeper and a piggy. " I smile into the bag. "What is your deal with the pig?"

"It's a lucky pig!" Gavin squawks.

What a weirdo. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We make our way back to the hotel. Geoff and Ryan say goodnight once Gavin and I left the elevator. I hug onto my new creeper and pig plushies. "Thank you, Gavin." I mumble.

"You're welcome." Gavin grins proudly. He unlocks our room door and we walk in. "So tomorrow, Geoff needs to go on that talk show and I have to go visit a high school for a school assembly. After that, I think me and you are free to do what we want." Gavin heads into the bathroom. A few moments later, I hear the shower head turn on.

"Okay. What shall we do after all of that?" I ask.

"Well," Gavin shouts over the water. "I should probably see my Mum while I'm in town. Would you like to come with me?"

I raise my eyebrows. "You're taking me to meet your mother?" That could mean something, right?

"Yeah, if you don't mind. She's actually been bugging me to bring you to her." Gavin says. "I mean, she really wants to meet my best friend."

Oh.

"Yeah, that sounds cool, Gavin. I can't wait to meet her!" I sound happy, but my face shows the opposite. I just can't read him. I was starting to think Gavin liked me but now I'm not sure. Maybe he's just really friendly.

After Gavin finishes his shower and steps out, I grab my sleeping clothes and rush into the bathroom to change. I strip my clothing and jump into the shower. He's taking me home to meet his mother. That has to mean something. But he said it was only because I'm his best friend. I don't know why I expected anything different...

I should be focused on fixing things with my friends first before I start wanting to date again. I still have to figure out what's going on with Chris, anyway. It also wouldn't hurt to patch things up with Michael.

Michael.... I haven't thought of him in a while.... I hope he's having fun on his honey moon...

After my shower, I change and exit the bathroom. Gavin is laying on the bed, already ready for sleep. His plaid pajama pants, Slow Mo Guys shirt and disheveled brown hair adds an extra layer of sexiness. Can I say that? Because somehow, that's the only way I can describe him right now. Gavin pats the spot next to him. "Time to sleep!" He smiles.

Speaking of honeymoons, why does it feel like I'm on one with Gavin? I crawl in bed next to him. Gavin instantly wraps his arms around me.

"Uh, Gavin?" I blush.

"Oh, sorry," He removes himself. "I thought it was okay. When we woke up after our nap, you were wedged under my arm. I thought maybe you wanted that."

"Nope, it was an accident." I lie.

"Oh, okay then," Gavin shrugs. "Goodnight, Tabby." He switches off the light. Once he falls asleep, I "accidentally" end up in his arms again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 I wake up the next morning with Gavin alarmingly close to my face. His lips just inches away from mine. All I would have to do is lean forward.....

Gavin's eyes flutter open. "Well, good morning, Tabby Cat." He chuckles. "If this keeps happening, I might have to sleep on the floor to prevent these accidents."

"Haha, yeah." I fake laugh. Boy, that was close.

Gavin untangles himself from me. "Well, let's get dressed and wake Geoff and Ryan." We throw on our clothes and head out to wake them.

Once we find their room, Gavin knocks. After no response, Gavin takes out a card key. "Geoff gave me their spare key. Just in case." Gavin explains, unlocking the door.

We walk into their room and Geoff and Ryan are cuddling....

"Uh...." I pause. "Should we wake them?"

Gavin is silently laughing to himself, taking out his phone. "Perfect for black mail!"

Ryan is the first to stir awake. His eyes still closed, he pulls Geoff closer. "Good morning, Riley."

Geoff's eyes shoot open. "Wait! You are NOT Griffon!"

Ryan, realizing what's going on, pushes Geoff away. "And you're NOT my Riley!"

Gavin and I break out laughing.

"This never happened! Speak of this again, and I'll kill you all!" Ryan threatens. Gavin and I continue to laugh as Geoff scrambles away to start getting dressed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sit patiently outside the classroom as Gavin speaks to his audience. It was just an AV club at a high school. After this, Gavin is taking me to meet his mother. I can't help but worry. What if she doesn't care for me?

Gavin steps out of the class room. "We can go now! Mum has lunch for us!" Gavin skips ahead.

I follow behind. My stomach is in knots. 

"Are you okay?" Gavin gives me a concerned look.

"I'm fine," I sigh. "I'm just nervous. I'm not good around parents."

"My mum is really cool. She's really excited to meet you. She knows how important you are to me. You're my best friend." Gavin takes my hand. My heart jumps. I remember this feeling. This excitement. I remember being like this with Michael. This feeling when I thought about him, the way I felt when I was around him. And now it's happening again, this time, with Gavin. Maybe I should just go for it. Forget about rejection and just tell him how I feel.

My phone goes off. It's a text from Chris.

_Chris: Just thinking about you. We still need to talk when you get back._

Yeah, we do...


	21. The Last Time

My hand still in Gavin's, he leads me to the front door of his mother's house. Gavin knocks on the door.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous." I shake my head. This shouldn't be a big deal.

Gavin's thumb strokes the side of my hand. "Don't be, Tabby Cat. She's going to love you!"

The door rips open. A woman about 5' 3 with brown hair stands in front of me. "Are you Tabby?!" She asks, her accent as thick as Gavin's.

"Um... Yeah?" I say, feeling intimidated. Suddenly, I'm being dragged into the house. "It's so nice to meet you! Come in! Have a seat!!" She leads me to the kitchen table. I have a seat. "Want a drink? I'll get you a drink. Lunch is almost ready!" She rushes. She walks to the refrigerator.

"Mum!" Gavin squeaks. "Slow down! You haven't introduced yourself yet!"

She pauses. "Oh, dear! I'm so sorry!" She hands me a Sprite. "I'm  Gavin's mother, Emma."

I nod. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Free-"

Emma interrupts. "Please, call me Emma. Hell, call me mum if you like-"

"Mum!" Gavin squawks.

"I like that! I'll call you Mom!" I smile.

Emma claps. "Great!" She walks to the stove to finish preparing the food. "So," She says as she sets the food in front of us. "How long have you been together?"

Gavin, who was starting to drink his Coke, spit it back out. "Mum!" He chokes out. "We are not dating!"

Emma's eyes open wide in shock. "I'm sorry! I thought you guys were together!"

"Mum!" Gavin rolls his eyes. "I'll be back." Gavin storms our of the kitchen.

 "I'm so sorry, Tabby," Emma pets my hand. "He brought you here to meet me! And he talks about you all the time! I thought for sure you two were together!"

"He talks about me?" I feel myself blush.

"Oh, yes," Emma sighs. "Gavin is very fond of you. He calls me every weekend and he tells me all about you. He sounds so happy. You know, he's going to hate me for saying this. Promise you'll keep it a secret?"

I nod and lean in.

"Gavin told me that he's in love-"

Gavin rushes into the kitchen. "What are you telling her?"

Goddamn it, Gavin! Leave so I can hear the rest of that sentence!

Emma shakes her head. "Nothing, dear."

Gavin looks back and forth between us. "Alright. Shall we eat?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you have to leave now?" Emma sighs.

"Yes, Mum. We need to get back to the hotel. We have a flight tomorrow." Gavin kisses his mother's cheek. "Love you, Mum. Glad we could stop by."

I give Emma a hug. "Bye, Mom! It's so nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, too, honey!" She hugs me back. Before we pull away, she whispers. "He likes you. A lot."

Emma pulls away from the hug, smiling. She waves goodbye and Gavin and I start walking away.

"Wot did she tell you?!" Gavin asks. "You're blushing!"

"Nothing." I shake my head. "That was fun! I'm glad I met your mother!"

"Yeah, it was nice to see Mum. But you know, if she said anything strange, don't listen. Mum tends to jump to conclusions."

Oh... So then Gavin doesn't like me....

"Hey," Gavin links his arm with mine. "We were at Mum's later than I thought."

He was right. The moon is shining bright in the sky. 

"Let me show you something." Gavin starts leading me. 

"Okay, I really don't have a choice, do I?" I giggle.

"Nope." Gavin smiles. He takes me to a small local park. "I used to play here when I was younger." The park was lit up with street lamps. We follow the path and it leads to a fountain in the middle of the park. The peaceful sound of the water trickling down relaxes me.

"This is so pretty!" I sit down on a bench. "How many girls have you brought here?"

"None." Gavin shrugs. "Just you. This is a pretty sight. I didn't want to share this with just anyone. They had to be special. So why not bring my best friend?" Gavin sits next to me.

"I'm glad we're friends, Gavin," I rest my head on his shoulder. "I can't believe we leave in just a less than twelve hours. I think I'm going to miss England."

"England is top!" Gavin nods.

"Don't you ever miss being home?" I ask.

"The US is home to me now. All my friends are there. But there are times I do miss being here." Gavin admits.

"We should come to England again. Together." I propose.

"We should." Gavin nods in agreement. "It will be fun. Plus my Mum would love to see you again. She really likes you."

"She's super nice."

"And you were worried." Gavin snickers.

"Shut up," I smile. "I couldn't be happier right now."

"Yeah," Gavin holds my hand. "Me, too."

You know, so what if Gavin doesn't like me? I know how I feel about him. I like him. I like him a lot. I'm happy right now. I love being like this with him. Maybe it doesn't have to go any farther than this.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We make our way back to the hotel room. "We should start packing." Gavin says once we enter our room.

"Already packed. I took care of everything." I assure him.

"Top. Now we can sleep!" Gavin jumps on the bed. I go into the bathroom and change into my sleeping clothes. I come back out, and dive under the covers with Gavin. 

Gavin flips out the light. "This is our last night sharing a room." He points out.

"Yeah." I nod. "I know you're going to miss me."

"Hey," He smiles. "You're the one that's going to miss me."

He's right. "Nope." I lie. "Now get some sleep, silly."

Gavin finally falls asleep and I scoot under his arm for the last time. It starts to sink in; I won't be waking up seeing his face anymore. 


	22. That's All We're Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the England trip is over, Tabby attempts to put her life back in order. That means setting things straight with Chris, Michael, and Lindsay and figuring our things with Gavin. But can she keep it together when things don't go according to plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, LMS fans! The final arc in the story! (Can I call it an arc?) Anyway, the story is coming to an end soon!

"OOOOOOOHHH!!!! VS! This week, we have-" I hear Geoff through the Achievement Hunter office. It's been a week since we've been back from England and I'm back at my desk, editing. Lindsay and Michael aren't back from their honeymoon. I think they come back on Monday.

Chris slides next to me, breaking me from my thoughts. "I missed you! I haven't gotten to see you since you got back!"

Oh, great.... "Yeah, I've been busy!" I'm not lying. I've been hanging out with Kara and Barbara. I really did need some girl time.

"I understand. So how about this weekend, we can go on a date finally?" Chris asks.

"Listen, Chris, we really need to talk-" I sigh.

"Sure. What about?" Chris tilts his head. 

I look at him. Chris is sweet. He's very sensitive. I can't break this to him... "I... I can't wait for that date." I fake smile.

"Yeah! Same here!" Chris smiles. "I'm going to get back to work. I'll text you later!"

I wave as he walks away. Why can't I just tell him the truth?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tabby Cat!" a silly British voice shouts behind me. I stop and allow Gavin to catch up to me. "We should hang out this weekend!"

"I would, but Chris and I have a date." I sigh.

Gavin stops walking. "Ah... That's right... Chris..." Gavin looks to the ground.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Why is Gavin so upset?

Gavin shakes his head. "Nothing... I hope you have fun on your date." I can't explain why, but Gavin looks crushed. He turns to walk away.

"Gavin-" I try to stop him from walking away.

"We're friends, right?" He asks, his back still turned. 

"Yeah." 

"And that's all it's ever going to be?" 

I don't know how to respond. Does he want me to tell him how I feel? Or is he just clarifying that we will only be friends? After not answering, Gavin sighs and walks away.

I make my way to Kara's car. "What was that about? Gavin looked upset." Kara says once I hop in the car.

"I don't know." I shrug. "I told him about my date with Chris and he started acting weird."

Kara starts driving to our apartment. "Maybe he likes you?" She offers.

"I don't know." I lean against the car door.

"Well, what would you do if he did like you?"

"I don't know." I answer again. I really don't know. Gavin is very confusing. I can't tell whether he likes me or not.

"You know, it's none of my business, but Barbara and I think you and Gavin would make a cute couple." Kara says. "Just saying."

I agree. While we were in England, we felt like a real couple.  

Once we reach the apartment, I head into my room to get ready. Since I'm not trying to impress Chris, I grab a random dress and throw it on. I realize it's the purple dress Gavin said I looked good in.

"Tabby! Chris is waiting outside!" Kara calls from the living room

Already? This guy must be eager for that date. "Alright! Thanks!" I shout. I take one last look in the mirror. This dress reminds me of England... and it reminds me of the time I spent with Gavin...

I shake my head. I can't start thinking about Gavin right now. I need to focus on setting things straight with Chris. I head out the door, waving to Kara as I leave.

        "Have fun!" Kara calls behind me.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here we are!" Chris pulls into That Place. This is where Michael and I went the first time we hung out. So many memories here...

"I remember that night you said you loved it here." Chris comments as we enter the building. 

"Oh, right. That night..." I nod.

We sit down and place our orders. "So," Chris says, sipping his drink. "I just wanted to say that night meant a lot to me."

"Yeah, same..." I lie. I really wish I could remember it.

Chris narrows his eyes. "What did you like best from that night?"

Crap... "Uh...." I freeze.

Chris crosses his arms and smirks. "You don't remember a thing, do you?"

"Of course I do!" I argue.

"How long are you going to keep this up? You don't remember anything." Chris says.

I sigh. "Okay, I'm sorry... I don't remember..."

"I knew it!" Chris laughs. 

"How?"

"I kept hinting that we slept together and that's not what happened at all!" He says. "Want to know what really happened?"

"You're an asshole for not telling me! Like seriously, what was the point in that?! I was worried for nothing! But sure. Go on." I snicker. I can't help but laugh! I'm relieved! Tabby Cat still has her virginity to give to someone! Woo Hoo!! Hopefully, one day to Gavin... Wait, now is not the time or place.

"You were drunk. Really drunk," Chris chuckles as he remembers. "You fell into my lap. I helped you up and you kissed me. Immediately after, you started crying-"

**Chris' Point of View:**

_"Did he see?" She sobs._

_I look around in confusion. "Did who see?" I ask, holding her steady. There's no way she's sober right now._

_"Michael!" She cries. "Did he see us kiss?"_

_"Uh, I think Michael is too focused on his wedding to worry about you kissing people. What's going on?"_

_Tabby breaks down. "He needs to care... He needs to show me that he cares..."_

_" Oooooookay," I laugh nervously. "Let's get you somewhere quiet so you can get some rest."_

_I drag Tabby into the room I booked for the night. I was planning to get drunk and not drive home, but clearly, this little lady needs someone to watch her._

_"I love him." Tabby says once I tuck her in._

_"Love who?" I ask, climbing in with her._

_Tabby instantly cuddles close to me. "Michael," She sniffles. "We were dating, you know."_

_I don't even know what to think right now. "So Michael cheated on Lindsay?"_

_"Not really. He broke up with me. He was suppose to be with me!" Tabby pouts._

_"Well, apparently not. He was getting married! What the hell were you thinking?!" I scold. I then realize it's pointless to yell at a drunk person. You don't really get anywhere._

_"I just wanted someone to care about me...." Tabby mumbles. "You know what? I think Gavin's pretty cool."_

_"Well maybe you should have kissed him instead of me!" I rolled my eyes._

_Tabby pauses then she's laughs. "Oh yeah! That would've been a good idea!" She stops laughing. "I just miss Michael.."_

_"Well, you can't have him. You have me to watch after your drunk ass." I respond._

_"I don't want you. I want Michael. Or better yet, Gavin. Yeah, Gavin. I want Gavin."_

_I came to this wedding to have a good time, and I'm feeling so attacked right now._

_I hold her as she drifts asleep._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The next morning, she woke up in a panic. Clearly, she doesn't remember what happened. "Rough night?" I raise an eyebrow, trying to make it as suggestive as possible. Dick move, but I need to see how long she's going to fake it until she tells me._

**Tabby's Point of View:**

"I'm... very embarrassed..." I blush. "Listen, I'm sorry. I should have just said I didn't remember. I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Even if it did hurt my feelings, you still should have told me. You would not be happy with someone you don't want to be with! Don't please other people." Chris explains.

"You're right," I nod. "So since you don't like me, is it cool to tell you that I think I'm in love with Gavin?" There. I finally said it to someone.

"That's obvious that you do. After Michael married Lindsay, you decided to cling to Gavin like a baby chick." He smiles.

"So... What does this mean?" I tilt my head.

Chris leans in. "It means stop trying to make others happy. Go after him if that's what you want. If you two don't start dating, I'll go insane! Everyone in the office is starting to ship you guys."

"Really?" I smile.

"Really. Now, after today, we are not dating. You should talk to Gavin." Chris nods. "You know, unless you WANT to go on another date. I won't be opposed to that." He grins.

"Shut up, stupid." I smile. "I'm going to do it on Monday. I'm going to make up with Michael and Lindsay first, then I'm going to ask Gavin on a date." I decide. Nothing can go wrong with this.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael and Lindsay ignore me again once they walk into work. Seeing Michael for the first time since the wedding.... He's still as handsome as I remember. Same curly hair, same sexy tattoos, same dorky glasses. But this time, I can look at him and feel no romantic feelings for him. 

Michael and Lindsay walk into the Achievement Hunter office. I sit at my desk and wait. They come back out, holding the box I placed on his desk earlier.

"What is this?" Michael asks, sounding monotone.

"Open it and find out." I shrug.

Lindsay tears open the wrapping paper. "...A hand mixer?"

"It was suppose to be a late wedding present. I suck at gifts," I sigh. "Look, I'm not going to pretend that I was right. What I did was wrong. You two look absolutely perfect together and I'm sorry that I almost came between you two. I'm not saying you have to forgive me and I know our friendship isn't going to be the same again. But please, just know that I'm sorry."

Michael looks back at Lindsay and she nods. "Thanks. We actually talked about it on our honeymoon. We were thinking we should start over." Michael says.

I can't believe my ears. "There's a chance we can be friends again?"

Michael nods. "Yeah. It's going to take some time, but maybe one day, everything can go back to normal."

Honestly, that's all I want. A chance to have Michael back as a friend? I couldn't ask for anything more.

Gavin appears into the hallway. Michael grins instantly. "Hey, boi! Let's have lunch together! You still need to tell me about that date over the weekend!"

I feel the air being sucked from my lungs. Date? What date?

I look to Gavin for clarification. Gavin smiles, avoiding my eye contact. "Of course, my little Mi-cool! You have to tell me how Australia is!" Gavin heads into the Achievement Hunter office.

Date..? I'm sorry, did I really hear him say date?

Lindsay notices the horrific expression on my face. "Everything okay, Tabby?"

I can't find the words to speak. I spring up from my desk, dashing down the hallway.

"Tabby!" Michael calls after me. 

I don't stop to turn around. I need to get out of here. I don't bother to stop to clock out. I try to rush out the door. I feel a hand wrap around my wrist. I turn to find Barbara, stopping me from leaving.

"Tabby, wait," She says in a calm voice. "Where are you going? What's wrong?"

"I have to get out of here for a bit." My voice wavers. Don't cry, Tabby. You're just starting to get things right. Don't go back to being the whiny girl that cries every time something doesn't go right.

Kara is standing behind Barbara. She notices that I'm about to cry. "Let's go talk somewhere." 

Barbara nods. Barbara, still holding onto my wrist, leads me to the kitchen area. "Now, Tabby," Barbara says as we sit at the table. "What's on your mind?" 

That's when the truth spills out.

All of it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once I finish the story, Barbara and Kara are speechless. Throughout the whole time, I managed to hold back tears... Until it got to the Gavin part.

"So," Barbara says, breaking the deafening silence. "You and Michael?"

I nod.

"That's why you were acting weird all that time?" Kara asks.

I nod.

"Then you thought you were dating Chris? Which, by the way, I'll have to punch him later for that." Kara crosses her arms.

I nod.

"Then you start realizing your true feelings for Gavin? And before you could tell him how you feel, he said something about going on a date?" Barbara says.

Once again, I nod, tears still sliding down my cheeks.

"That idiot," Barbara  grumbles. "You guys were getting so cozy in England. When the hell did he meet a new girl?"

"I don't know." I shrug. This is it. This is a sign. I need to just stop falling for people.

"Well, maybe it was just a small date! Like maybe it doesn't mean anything!" Kara offers.

"I hope so." I admit. "I don't know what to do, guys."

"Why don't you go tell Gavin how you feel right now?" Barbara asks.

"I can't do that," I shake my head. "I almost ruined Michael and Lindsay's relationship. I can't do that again. I don't want to be known as a home wrecker."

"Hehehe..." Barbara chuckles to herself. "Two-timing Tabby."

"Hey," I try to hold back a grin. "I didn't two time anyone. Michael was the two timer."

"That's true," Kara laughs. "Of course, I can't say that I support that whole thing that went down with Michael, but at least you recognize you made a mistake."

I don't want a repeat of that. If this woman is what Gavin wants, I shouldn't stand in his way. Gavin deserves to be happy.

Chris stumbles into the kitchen. "Whoa," He stops when he notices my teary eyes. "What happened?" Barbara and Kara jump from their seats, attacking Chris, fists flying into his arms. "Ow! Wait!! OWWW! Why?!"

"That's what you get for confusing poor Tabby like that, you dick!" Barbara huffs. "But now that we got that out of the way, this is what you missed..."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We should all hang out. Finally." Lindsay declares as she, Michael, and I clock out.

"What? That won't be awkward for you?" I ask. I don't know how I managed to put on a happy front the whole day.

"You're not after my husband, right?"

"No." I respond.

"Then I have no issue with you. Besides," She pauses. "I won't pry, but we know you're having a pretty bad day. Sometimes, all you need is a little time with friends to forget it all.

"Friends?" I repeat.

Lindsay smiles and nods. "Friends. But you owe us lunch or something. You can't get away that easy."

Lindsay is an amazing woman. She's certainly caring. Most women would want to murder me if they were in her shoes, yet here she is, offering us to hang out. As friends.

I look over to Michael. "Is that okay?"

Michael studies me for a moment. "That's fine," He says. "I didn't stop caring about you. I'm worried about you. Besides, I really missed you as just a friend."

Somehow, I'm relieved to here that. "Me, too, Michael."

Gavin strolls past. "Bye, guys!" He waves.

"Whoa, you're leaving without Geoff?" Michael asks.

"Yeah, Katrina is picking me up for another date." Gavin smiles.

So, her name is Katrina.

Gavin looks at me. "I haven't gotten to talk to you all day, Tabby Cat. How are you?" He sounds like his normal self. Now I know for a fact that I imagined everything in England. All those signs and little signals were all in my mind. Gavin is just a friend.... And that's all he's ever going to be.

"I'm alright." I fake smile.

Gavin's phone begins to ring. He answers. "Hello? Oh, Kat. Hey. Yeah, I'm on my way out-"

Kat... Kat??!!  He's calling her KAT?! I'M the only cat around here. I'm suppose to be his little Tabby Cat....

"Have fun on your date, boi!" Michael waves as Gavin continues walking. "Don't forget protection!" He shouts, joking around.

Gavin turns around, walking backwards. "Shut up!" He smiles.

He continues walking, talking on the phone. Talking to  _her_.

Yeah, just friends. I now understand that this is all we're meant to be.


	23. RTX

**Friday**

"Tabby," Kara knocks on my door. "It's time to go!"

I curl up in bed with a tub of ice cream. "I'll stay here!" I shout back. Today is the first day of RTX weekend. I really don't want to go.

Kara opens the door. "Tabby, as your friend, I can't allow you to continue this. It's been about a month since Gavin started dating that girl and all you've done since then is go to work, then go straight to your room to mope as soon as you get home. It's time to interact with some fans! It will be great!" Kara pulls the covers off of me and frowns. "Is that ice cream?"

"Don't judge me!" I pull to covers back over my head.

"Tabby, please!" Kara begs. "Do it for me and Barbara! I promise we will have a lot of fun!"

I sigh and sit up. "I can't..."

"Katrina won't be there. I promise. Gavin said she was busy." Kara assures me.

Well, that's reason enough to go. Maybe Gavin will finally talk to me. Gavin has been so busy with his new girlfriend, I've only been able to talk to him at work. He also stopped wearing the scarf I made him. I remember a time when he wouldn't leave the house without it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrive and the first person I see is Gavin, wearing the green and grey scarf. My heart flutters as he approaches me, waving. "Tabby! Hello!" He stopped using my nickname weeks ago. I guess he only has room for one cat in his life. 

"Hello, Gavin!" I smile. I'm just happy he's here without her. I've managed to avoid meeting her so far.

"So, guess what? You and Riley get your own panel! Isn't that exciting?"

Exciting? Getting scared in front of a live audience? No. "Can't wait." I fake smile.

"Well, hurry off then! I'll see you after the panel!" Gavin shouts as he rushes off. "Good luck!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How the fuck did I get caught up in this shit...." I grumble as Riley and I set up for the panel.

"Oh, stop," She nudges me. "This is a huge honor! Do you realize how long it takes most employees to get recognized? Maybe a year or two. We started working here not even a year and we have a panel at our first RTX!"

"I guess... You're not the one about to be scared in front of a live audience..." I mumble. I wouldn't expect Riley to understand. She's used to preforming live. She has a Twitch channel that she used to live stream all the time. At least in a video, I can edit. This is going to be happening live.

"Riley," Olivia, Riley's best friend and RTX Guardian, pokes her head from back stage. "You and Tabby need to come back here. They are opening the doors soon. The guardians will finish setting up. Not me, of course. I don't know what to do." Olivia explains as she leads us behind the curtain. I hear the front doors open.

"I bet it's not going to be a lot of people." Riley sighs. "It's probably too last minute. Not that I mind, anyway. I'll be happy whether there's two fans or two thousand. Doesn't matter to me. I'll love them all!"

Riley peeks out into the audience "Tabby!!" She slaps my arm. "Look!"

I poke my head out. "Whoa!" We pull our heads back in before anyone sees. "That's amazing! I don't care about getting scared in front of people. I can't let our fans down! Look at them all! They all came here to see us!"

"Let's go. Our fans are waiting!" We peel back the curtain and the crowd erupts with cheers and screams. "Whhhhhaat's up, guys! Tabby and Riley in the house!!" Riley shouts into the mic. More screams. "Sorry we don't have a cool intro like most panels. This was seriously last minute-" She continues to speak. Maybe this won't be so bad. I have my fans supporting me.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I start helping set up for the Achievement Hunter panel. Gavin and I straighten out the tables on stage. "So, I heard the panel was a success!"

"Yeah! It was so cool! I didn't even care how scared I was!" I nod.

Gavin smiles. "Well, I'm proud of you! Not a lot of first time RTX panels fill as quickly as your panel did."

"How  _dare_  you!" A voice shrieks from backstage.

"Wot was that?" Gavin cocks his head.

"I have no idea. It sounds like Olivia." I answer. We peek backstage.

Olivia and Ryan are at each other's throats. "She's my friend! And what do you mean you gave Riley the chance to speak with me?" Olivia crosses her arms. "Riley is on my side. Riley is never annoyed by me. She loves having me around. I'm soooooo sorry that you have a problem with me!"

"Olivia-" Riley desperately tries to break them up.

"I don't have a problem with you, Olivia. It's just that you need to let us have our personal space. You need to stop depending on Riley all the time!" Ryan shouts.

As the argument intensified, attention was being drawn. Oh boy, I hate fights...

"What's going on over there, assholes?" Geoff shouts from behind us.

"Is that Ryan? Ryan! Calm down!" Jack starts making his way over to the argument.

"Guys! Peace and love!" I find myself shouting as I rush backstage. "Kumbaya! Kumbaya!!"

Gavin follows behind me. "Ryan, stop being a pleb! You're upsetting people!" I feel Gavin's arms wrap around me. My heart pounds. I can't remember the last time I stood this close to him."It's okay, Tabby Cat.." Gavin coos.

Tabby Cat.... He called me Tabby Cat... 

I rest my head on his chest. I don't want this to end. I'll pretend to be scared if that's what it takes.

The world around me disappears as Gavin holds me. 

"Gavykins!" A female voice I don't recognize shouts across the room. My stomach churns at the sickening nickname.

Gavin releases me. "Oh, Kat! You're here!" He smiles. "There's someone I want you to meet!"

I turn to face Katrina. She has light brown hair, and green eyes. "Is this Tabitha?" She smiles. "Hi! I'm Katrina. You can call me Kat. Gavy has told me so much about you!"

"It's nice to meet you." I smile weakly. 

Katrina wraps her arms around Gavin's neck. "Baby? What's with this tacky scarf?" She takes it off his neck. "It's the middle of summer!" She laughs.

"You're right, love. So, how did you get here? I was so sure you were working today!" Gavin brushes off the "tacky scarf" comment. How could he allow her to say that about my present?

"I was! But my boss gave me the day off. Now I can spend the whole day with you!" She snuggles close to him.

Great...

We make out way on stage. Katrina sits in the front row, making eyes at Gavin. This is going to be a long panel...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I speed out of the panel as soon as it's over. I couldn't stand to be in there anymore. I need to start getting ready for my meet and greet with the fans, anyway.

"Tabby!" a voice shouts. I turn around. My parents approach. "Surprise, sweetheart!" Dad pulls me into a hug.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you! We tried catching up with you after your Tabby Terror panel, but you ran out so quickly." Mom explains. "How are you, darling?"

"I'm good." I lie. I can't really talk to them about Gavin. Not here, anyway.

"So where's your boyfriend, sweetie?" Dad asks, looking around the room.

Oh, right. I didn't tell them about the break up. "We kinda broke up a while ago, Daddy."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Now you can be with that Gavin fellow." Dad smiles. Oh, that's right. Dad liked Gavin for some reason.

"Dad, Gavin has a girlfriend." I shake my head.

Dad frowns. "Would you like her to disappear? I can pay someone."

I know he's not serious, but I'm almost tempted to say yes. "Dad," I roll my eyes. "Gavin and I are just friends." Although I wish we could be more.

"I just like that kid. He's so nice. I think he would treat you well." Dad says.

"They're friends, Terrance. Don't make her feel uncomfortable." Mom warns.

Speaking of moms, I wonder how Emma is doing?

"I have to get going. You two enjoy the rest of the day!" I say, running off.

"Bye, sweetheart! We'll get dinner later!" Dad calls behind me.

I make my way to my meet and greet spot. Riley is already here. "Hey," Riley nods.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I ask. I know how upset she was after the fight between Olivia and Ryan.

"I'm okay..." Riley keeps checking her phone. I'm assuming she's waiting for Olivia to call.

Person after person approaches us. After about an hour of Riley and I faking happy faces for our fans, it was getting close to time to wrap.

"Still no sign of Olivia?" I ask after we take a picture with a fan.

"Yeah, she never came back to the panel. I hope she's okay..." Riley sighs.

"At least RTX is almost over for us. Only ten more minutes. Did you want to go out to hang out afterwards?" I offer. I don't think Riley and I have ever hung out. We both could definitely use some cheering up.

"Not today, Tabby." She shakes her head. "I'm going to stick around until Ryan gets out of his last panel. Maybe another day. But thank you."

"Why don't you go wait on Ryan. I'll wrap up this up."

"Are you sure?" She tilts her head.

"Yeah, go on. You had a rough day." I nod.

"Thanks. I owe you one." She smiles. She gets up, and waves goodbye to the line and leaves.

After ushering out some fans, I start heading out the door. I'm done with all my panels for the day, so there's no point in hanging around.

"-Yeah, B, I'll be there soon!" A British voice catches my attention. It's not Gavin's, but I've heard it somewhere before....

I search the area. I spot a man with brown hair and stubble on his face. I've seen him before. Actually, I've met him! But what was his name again? 

The man hasn't noticed me yet. I walk up to him, pulling on the hem of his shirt. "We've met before." I say.

"Tabby! It's good to see you!" The man smiles. "I'm surprised you remembered me, considering we met briefly."

Dan! That was his name! Gavin's best friend. "What are you doing here? Visiting Gavin?"

"Well, kinda. Gavin and I have a Slow Mo Guy panel on Sunday. Did Gavin ever show you the vids? He said he was going to."

I shake my head. "No, he must have forgotten."

"Probably," Dan pauses and randomly looks behind him. I peek over to see what he's looking at. Gavin and Katrina were in the distance, walking and holding hands. "So, what do you think about that?"

"Gavin and his girlfriend? As long as he's happy, I'm okay."

Dan faces me, staring at me with a hard face. "How do you really feel about it?"

"I already told you," I insist. "If he's happy, I'm happy. Why should I care who he dates?"

Dan doesn't let up. "That's a shame. Because Gavin really likes you."

I'm not convinced that he did. "You mean liked. It's good that he moved on."

"No," Dan continues. "I'm not convinced that he stopped liking you. He cared about you too much."

First Emma, now Dan. If Gavin truly liked me, he would tell me himself. "What makes you think that Gavin likes me?"

"He talks about you nonstop. He even told me he loves you."

"I don't believe that."

"Well, it's true." He insists. "And I need to know if you feel the same way."

"Why? Why does it matter, Dan?!" I shout.

"Because my B is going to make a huge mistake, and we need to stop him, but I need to know if you like him." Dan answers.

What? "What kind of mistake?" I'm almost afraid to hear the answer.

"I can't say now, but Gavin is moving way too quickly with this girl. He's already moved into her apartment."

What?! Why haven't I heard of this until now? Geoff must be heartbroken that his "son" moved out.

"If you have any feelings for Gavin, like everyone is saying you have, then you need to tell him before it's too late," Dan continues. "I met her. And she's not a bad person, but I don't really like her. She doesn't suit him."

"What? And I do?"

Dan nods. "Yeah."

I don't answer that. If Gavin and I were suppose to be together, it would happen. "I gotta go. Bye, Dan." I say as I walk away.

Day one of RTX: Complete.

**Saturday**

Riley and Ryan left for Alabama this morning. Something about a family emergency. That means I can't spend time with Riley. Kara and Barbara are off doing things for a RWBY panel. Soooo... now what?

I wander around aimlessly. Who could I talk to? Everyone is busy. I don't have any panels today or tomorrow. Maybe I should've stayed home.

"Tabby!" A voice calls out to me. I look over at the source. Griffon is waving at me from a booth.

"Griffon!" I rush over to her. I sit behind her booth. I figure I can keep her company as she sells her sculptures and meets fans. 

"How are you? It's been a while."

"Yeah, I'm alright. You?"

Griffon's face drops a bit. "Well, the house seems a little empty without Gavin, ya' know? Having him around was fun. He did something stupid everyday to keep us entertained."

So it's true. "He moved out? How is Geoff taking it?"

"Geoff is faking it. He seems okay but at home, sometimes I catch him passing Gavin's old room and he lingers around there. I think he really misses him. But I suppose he had to move out eventually." She sighs.

Poor Geoff... "Well, Gavin was like a son to him, right? I imagine it would be a little hard on him." I nod.

Griffon sits in the chair next to me. "Have you met her yet?"

By her, I'm assuming she means Katrina. "Yeah."

Griffon scrunches her face. "I don't like her. Don't get me wrong, she seems nice, but I don't like her."

"Dan said the same thing," I observe. "Why does no one like her?"

"She's nothing like Gavin! And I don't wanna hear that "opposites attract" bull crap. I don't think she's right for Gavin," Griffon hesitates. "Honestly, I always liked the idea of you being with him."

Oh no, not her, too... "Dan said that, too."

"You know why? We all think it. Everyone thinks you and Gavin would be good together. And we all know that Gavin is in love with you, not Katrina."

"It doesn't matter. He's with her and not me," There's no use in hiding it this time. "I don't want to possibly ruin his relationship. I can't do that to him." I learned my lesson with Michael. I need to stay away.

Griffon sighs. "Look, I'm not suppose to tell you this, but I will anyway. Gavin proposed to Katrina already."

"What?..... No." I shake my head.

"They're getting the wedding ready and it's like in two months. He's moving way to fast! Tabby, I don't mean to rush you, but if you have something to say, you should tell him before they get married."

"I don't believe it." I force out a laugh. I'm about to lose Gavin...

Griffon has a serious expression. "He's taking Katrina to meet his family in two weeks. Tabby, you have to stop him."

"I can't," I shake my head. "It's not my business..."

Griffon finally gives up. "Okay, I just...." She pauses. "We're possibly about to lose him. I don't want that to happen."

He's only been with this woman for a month. What the hell is he thinking?! I need to get home... I can't be around people right now... "I better get home. It was nice seeing you, Griffon." I stand.

"You, too. And hey, sorry if I said something I shouldn't have. I'm just worried about you and Gavin. That's all." She explains.

"I understand." I lie. I would be better off if I didn't hear all of that. I walk away from Griffon's booth. I start heading outside to call a cab. I seriously need to just get home, cry and eat a ridiculous amount of ice cream.

But of course! Life isn't done screwing with me! I run into Katrina and Gavin. "Tabby!" he smiles. "You're here! I didn't think you would be."

I start to tear up. No, not now. Must be strong. "I was just leaving." 

Gavin gives me a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

I continue walking. "Tabby!" He calls after me. I ignore him. He's obviously made his decision. So, now, I need to make mine.


	24. Stop Pushing Me Away

I walk backstage on the podcast set. There's a major 24-hour live stream. We are raising money for children's hospitals.  At least, that's what I gather. Michael went screaming around the office today "IT'S FOR THE KIDS! AGAIN!" I think right now, we are halfway through the stream.

"Tabby!" Lindsay motions me to walk on camera. "Everyone, Tabby is here!"

I sigh and make my way on set. "Hello!" I wave to the cameras. This is kinda cool. We all get to hang out on camera and play video games and people donate money? How fun is that!

I sit in between Barbara and Lindsay on the couch. Michael, Chris, and Jack playing games.

"How are things going so far?" I ask.

"So far, we raised about $8,000." Michael answers, not taking his eyes on the screen. "Hey, we should have Riley make the secret announcement once we reach $10,000." He suggests.

Ryan's sitting on the floor, with Riley sitting on his lap. Riley shook her head. "This isn't something I want to make public."

"Why not?" Ryan asks.

"I just don't."

"Well, I do."

Riley thinks for a moment. "We'll see. Let's hit $10,000 and maybe we'll announce it."

Ryan smiles. I really hope they tell us, because now I want to know.

"X-RAY AND VAV!" A voice shouts off stage. Ray and Gavin (I mean, X-Ray and Vav) run on set.

"We decided to make another appearance for the kids!" Vav puffs out his chest. 

X-Ray playfully pushes Vav aside. 

"X-Ray, Vav, thanks for coming." Jack says, not looking away from his Trials Fusion game.

"Kat, come on camera! I want everyone to see you!" Vav motions for her to come on screen.

Oh, why is she here? I've done so well avoiding them.

Katrina drags herself on stage. "This is so embarrassing. Why are you wearing that? Gavin, couldn't you just wear jeans and a t-shirt?" She asks through gritted teeth.

Barbara, Lindsay and I exchange glances. We're all in agreement. She needs to leave. She really isn't a good fit for Gavin. She doesn't like his sense of humor, and I think he's hilarious.

"I'm.. I'm Vav! I don't know anyone named Gavin!" Vav places his hands on his hips, smiling, looking like a charming super hero.

My super hero. She doesn't deserve him. He should be my Vav, not hers.

I think the worst part of them getting married is that Gavin hasn't even told me yet. As far as he knows, I have no idea it's going to happen. It's upsetting. I thought I was his best friend, next to Michael. Am I not invited?

"No, stop. You're Gavin." She rolls her eyes. "You're 26 years old. You shouldn't be acting like a five year old."

"Actually," I clear my throat. "He's Vav. And I think he's fine the way he is." I smirk. How dare she try to belittle him at his job, on camera. I'll show her.

Barbara gives me a pat on the back. " I agree, Tabby. Vav is awesome."

The thing about Katrina is that she's not a bitch, she's just really bossy. And I can't believe Gavin wants to marry someone like that. Something seems off.

"Okay. I guess." Katrina shrugs. I pull up Twitter on Barbara's laptop. People are just slamming Katrina.

_What a bitch_

_Vav is cute! Don't start!_

_Who let her in?_

I smile to myself. At least I'm not alone.

"I know how amazing Gavin is," Katrina continues. "We are getting married after all-"

"Kat!" Vav cuts her off. Vav gives me a desperate look.

"What? I thought you told every one." She shrugs.

"Not.... Not quite..." Vav answers, still looking at me.

I knew already. But somehow, I was hoping it wasn't true. I smile. "I'm going to get some water." I stand to leave the room. Vav trails behind me.

He removes his sunglasses. It's safe to call him Gavin now.

"Tabby-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I snap, trying to be as quiet as possible back stage. Gavin grabs my arm and leads me outside.

"You have to understand-"

"When did you meet her?" I interrupt.

"I met her the same weekend you and Chris went on your first date. We met at the bar."

"Oh, that's promising." I roll my eyes.

"Ay! I wouldn't judge! Weren't you dating an engaged man?" Gavin crosses his arms.

"That's not fair and you know it! I didn't know what I was doing! And this doesn't explain why you're getting married! You barely know her! Why would you-"

"Because I'm tired of waiting for you!" Gavin screams, cutting me off. 

I feel my heart drop into my stomach. Waiting? For me? Gavin was waiting for me?

"I'm tired of waiting for you..." He repeats softly. "When I first met you, I felt something. It felt like fate or whatever was bringing us together. It felt like I was in a bloody movie, when you and I met. That's something I've never experienced with anyone. But I brushed it off. I thought it was just a crush and that it would be gone in a few days, but it didn't, Tabby. We got along right away, like old mates. You are fun to talk to, clever, and beautiful. I liked being around you. I liked how I felt around you. Everything felt right."

"Then Mi-cool came along," He continues. "My boi. My lad. He took you from me so easily. I was so busy thinking of ways to tell you how I felt about you, I never noticed that you wanted someone else." Gavin pauses. 

I look over at him. His head is tilted toward the sky, his eyes are squeezed tight, fighting tears. I start shaking from holding back sobs.

"My best friend and my soul mate... I've never felt so much pain in my life. Not to mention how conflicted I was. I didn't want to hide that from Lindsay. But you were so happy." He chokes. "So goddamn happy. I couldn't be the person to end it."

Tears begin trickling down my cheeks. I don't want to hear anymore....

"When it ended between you guys, I hate to admit, I was thrilled. I hated seeing you in so much pain but I had another shot. I wanted to give you time to get over Michael, then I wanted to finally work up the nerve to tell you how I feel and ask you on a date." Once again, he pauses. "Then Chris," He growls. "Right when I thought things would get better, he came along. He came out of bloody no where! It wasn't fair." Gavin sniffles. 

"That's when I started thinking," He chuckled. "I'm never going to have you. It wasn't meant to be. I meet the girl of my dreams and I can never have her. It was just some big, sick joke the universe was playing on me. So I didn't want to be part of it. I wanted to create my own happiness and not wait for something that couldn't happen." He takes a deep breath. "Remember when I told you to create your own love story? Well, this one's mine and it seemed to be turning out to be a tragedy. Until I met her. I care about Kat. Maybe no where near as much as I care about you, but she's the closest thing I'm ever going to get to a happy ending." 

I sit in silence. I have nothing to say to him. I hurt him. Twice. I deserve this. I should've been with him from the start. But now it's too late. I need to leave him alone. I need him to be happy. 

Gavin dries his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," He says as he walks towards the door. "I didn't want to face you. I didn't want to see how you would react. I was afraid I would change my mind. Actually, telling you all this is making me realize something...." He walks back into the building, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

What did he mean? What did he realize?

I doesn't matter. I did this to myself. There's nothing I can do. I've never felt so helpless. How could I not realize that Gavin liked me from the beginning? I lost my chance. He's getting married. It's just too late....

I compose myself and dry my eyes. Time to get back in there. To at least say goodbye. This day seriously needs to just end.

"Tabby!" Katrina calls to me once I enter the building. "You just missed it! Gavin came in here and decided to move the wedding up!"

No.

"Really?" I plaster on a fake smile. "When?" 

"Two weeks!" She claps.

Nononononono! Not happening!

"There's so much to do, though. You can't just-" I begin to argue. This doesn't give me enough time to get used to this.

"The place Michael and Lindsay got married had a last minute cancellation and they gave us a great price. We will do all we can to make it in time." Gavin says, avoiding eye contact. 

I can't believe it. Is he doing all of this out of spite?

"Uh, well we support you, I guess..." Geoff scratches the back of his head.

This. Is. Bullshit.

"I think you're going to fast." I say, without thinking.

"Well, it's my life," Gavin responds. "I love her. And I want to be with her."

I cross the room. "Keep telling yourself that. You know it's not true." I say, low enough for only him to hear. I storm out of the room. I want to do something. But what?

"Tabby!" Barbara calls after me. "Are you leaving? You just got here!"

"I need to get home!" I shout off camera. I wanted to stay, but not with Katrina and Gavin there. I exit the podcast room. I sit in a nearby chair. I just need to be alone.

"Hey." Michael sighs. I didn't know he was behind me. 

"Hey." I smile weakly. 

"Crazy day, huh?"

"I don't understand. Why is he doing this, Michael?" I shake my head.

Michael sits next to me. "He's hurt, Tabby. He's convinced this is all he can do. He's just trying to move on."

"He's making a mistake! Why can't he see that?" I whine.

"Tell him." Michael shrugs. "Stop him from quitting."

"Quitting?!" I repeat. "He's QUITTING?!"

Michael nods. "He gave Geoff his two weeks after he walked back in. I don't know what happened outside with you two, but he's upset."

"He can't quit! Where is he going to go?!"

"Katrina wants to move to England." Michael answers.

"Nope, this isn't going to happen." I cross my arms.

"What do you mean?" Michael asks.

"That asshole can marry who he wants. He can do what he wants with his life. What I WON'T  let him do is push me away! I'm going to be in his life, whether he likes it or not! I want to be there for him and I can't do that if he's in England!" I say stubbornly.

Michael shrugs and stands. "Better think of something quick." He says before leaving the room.

I have to do something. I want to do something.

        But what?


	25. It All Falls Apart

I never knew how much I would miss Gavin's loud, obnoxious squawking until he was actually gone.

I came into work, and his desk was empty.

"He... He came earlier this morning to clear everything out..." Geoff announced as we all gathered around his desk. "He didn't want to say goodbye. It must have been too hard for him."

We couldn't believe it.

"So... What now?" Jack asks, his eyes fixed on the empty desk.

"I suppose... We continue on..." Ryan answers.

Geoff hands Riley a controller. "Maybe Riley can fill in for Gavin?"

Riley shakes her head. "Thank you for the offer. Geoff. But it wouldn't feel right. I couldn't attempt to replace him."

"Yeah... It was just an idea..." Geoff agrees.

I can't take this! I pull out my phone and dial Gavin's number. After a few rings, no answer. "Anyone knows where he lives now?" I ask as I dial again.

Geoff shakes his head. "I didn't get an address."

"Damn it," I mumble under my breath as the call connects to Gavin's voice mail. "Can anyone try calling him? He won't answer me."

"Tabby, maybe we should leave him alone..." Ray says quietly.

I don't listen. I continue to call. It goes straight to voice mail. "Damn!" I growl.

"Tabby," Geoff places a hand on my shoulder. "Let's just get through the day. Let's give him so space-"

"What's wrong with you people?" I hear my voice begin to waver. "You want him to stay, right? When I wasn't trying, people were telling me to make him stay. And now that I'm trying, you're telling me to leave him alone?! No!" I swipe Geoff's hand away. "Some one needs to find him and talk some sense into him!"

"Tabby-" Riley tries to calm me down. 

"No! I'm sorry, I have to go." I push my way out the door. Everyone is calling me back. I don't turn around. I keep walking until I reach outside. I don't care if I'm being selfish. No one is going to stop me from getting Gavin to stay. I need him here. 

I don't know where I'm walking. I'm letting my legs take me where ever. I just need to see him. Time is running out. 

"Tabby," Someone in a car next to me calls. It's Michael. "Please. Get in the car." Michael's not his usual excited, hyper, and angry self. He sounds defeated.

"I need to find him."

"Right now, there's nothing we can do but continue to work. Please, I'll try to see if we can meet up with him soon. But for now, let me give you a ride back to work."

Reluctantly, I climb in the front seat. "How could all this happen so quick? What happened, Michael?"

Michael doesn't respond. The car ride back to work is silent. Seriously, what happened? One minute, I think I love Michael, then I'm in love with Gavin, then Gavin is getting married... Just... What?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leeeeet's stop.... Fucking pretending. Guys, this isn't working." Ray sighs.

Everyone sighs and stops recording.

"Yeah, this isn't." Geoff admits. "I think Achievement Hunter needs to go on a slight break."

"Geoff, we don't have to do that." I begin to argue.

"No one can even fake having fun right now. I think a break would be beneficial." Jack agrees. 

"It's only until we all get used to the idea of Gavin not being here." Geoff pinches the bridge of his nose.

The silence that follows is deafening. It's like someone died. You know what, I think Achievement Hunter died. It sounds extreme, but how can their be an Achievement Hunter without Gavin? Geoff says it's only temporary, but I get the feeling we won't be the same.

"So... What now?" Ryan asks quietly.

"I'm going to send out a message to our fans. Hopefully, they will understand. I don't even think we can start recording until after Gavin's wedding. So think of this as a vacation. The Monday after Gavin's wedding, we can all come in. And try again."

"Geoff, I have a kid on the way. We can't just take a break." Ryan pleads.

Wait, what?! "Did I miss something?!" I shout.

"Yeah," Riley admits sheepishly. "When you and Gavin left the room, Ryan and I made the announcement. I'm pregnant."

"That's great!" I cheer. Finally, some good news in this shit of a situation. 

"So, Geoff, please. Achievement Hunter can't just go on a break." Ryan continues.

"What are we going to do, Ryan? If we record the way we are now, the videos won't be any good. This is our only option." Geoff explains.

"No." I cross my arms. Everyone in the room looks up at me.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"No." I repeat. "Just because that little shit quit on us, doesn't mean we have to stop. I don't know about you all, but my fans are expecting a video of me getting the crap scared out of me. And, damn it, they will see that every week, as planned." I start setting up for my Tabby Terrors. "Riley," I turn to her. "Are you with me?"

Riley nods without hesitation. "I'll never turn down the opportunity to scare you!" 

"I'll help," Ryan starts helping us set up. "Maybe I can be a guest on the show or something."

"I guess I can't just stop making Rage Quits. Maybe it will help get some anger out." Michael thinks out loud.

Geoff looks at us. "Do we want to give this another go?" We all nod in agreement. "Alright, bitches. Let's get to work!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Kara breaks the silence on the car ride home. "How was the office without... you know." She almost doesn't want to bring it up.

"It was rough, but we managed to get through it." I nod. "But it's so empty in there without Gavin. We need his British shenanigans."

"I agree. The pod cast wasn't the same without him." Barbara sighs from the back seat. "Do you know where he is?"

"No. He won't answer any of our calls. It wasn't fair. He just cut off ties. He didn't give us the chance to say goodbye."

"I wonder how he's doing." Kara says.

"Yeah..." I agree. 

"I'm going to punch him in the dick when I see him. I don't even care if his nut pops! He can't do this to us!" Barbara pouts.

"I agree..." I answer as my phone rings. Hoping it's Gavin, I look at the number. It's a number I don't recognize. "Hello?" 

"Tabby. It's Emma."

"Mom!" I sigh a breath of relief.

"I'm in town for the wedding next week. I was wondering how you were doing?" Emma asks.

"I'm okay, Mom. How are you?"

"I'm pissed!" She huffs. Wow, this sweet little woman is pissed off. "I don't like her. That should be you he's marrying."

"I know. Many people are saying that."

"Well, it's true! Who does she think she is? She didn't have to come in the picture!"

I giggle. "Mom, she makes Gavin happy."

"Like hell she does," Emma shouts. "I know my Gavy boy. He is not happy. But he won't listen to me! I don't know why he's doing this!"

"I don't know either, Mom." I sigh.

Really, I just don't know.

"Oh! I need to go shopping for a silly dress for this wedding." I can hear her pout through the phone.

"Why don't we come with you," I offer. "I'm with my friends Kara and Barbara right now. And we still need to get dresses for the wedding. Why don't we pick you up and we can get together?"

"That's a great idea! I'm at Gavin's apartment right now."

I freeze. Gavin.

Emma gives me the address and we hang up. "Guys," I smirk. "We found Gavin."

"Let's get this bastard." Barbara laughs manically as Kara starts speeding to Gavin and Katrina's apartment. He can't get away from me now.

 


	26. Let Me Stay With You

Gavin frowns when he opens the door, seeing me, Kara, and Barbara. "Wot are you doing here?"

"We're taking your mother shopping," I answer. "But first," I walk up to him, causing him to back away. I follow him until his back is against a wall. "Where the fuck have you been? And why haven't you answered my calls?"

"I don't have to answer to you, Tabby," Gavin snaps. "We aren't together."

"But I'm your friend!" I shout.

"Look, Katrina will be home soon. I suggest you leave." Gavin warns.

Emma comes out of a room. "We'll wait in the car!" She sings happily, leaving the apartment with Kara and Barbara. "I'm Emma, by the way!" I hear her introduce herself to Kara and Barbara as the front door closes. 

"I can't do this, Tabby!" Gavin argues.

"Do what? Say goodbye to your friends?! You're doing this to yourself! You can just stop everything and stay! This doesn't have to be the end!"

"Yes it does!" Gavin steps up, getting off the wall. He towers over me. "I can't keep doing this! This back and forth ride with you! It needs to stop and I need to get over you! I need to stop hoping for something that won't happen!"

"Why can't this happen, Gavin?" I slip my fingers through his. "Why?"

"I don't want to wait the rest of my life for you. I have Kat now. I'm starting new." Gavin mummers. His body language doesn't match his words. Gavin rests his forehead against mine.

I can't stop myself. I stand on the tips of my toes and crash my lips to his. I feel his scruff brush around my face. Gavin instinctively places his hands on my waist, drawing me closer. My heart wants to fly out of my chest. I feel sparks fly as his tongue flicks across my lip. I open my mouth, allowing his tongue to enter to take control.This is what I've been dying for. I need him in my life. I need him to stay. I need him.

Gavin pulls away. "I can't." He shakes his head. "I can't... I don't want to do this to Kat..."

"But-"

"Please, just go.."

I sigh. "Goodbye, Gavin." I walk out of the apartment.

"Goodbye... Tabby Cat..."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's just being stubborn, that's all!" Emma insists as we finish paying for our dresses. "He loves you, Tabby. You just have to make him remember!"

"Mom, I can't..." I shake my head. "He seems to be sticking to this. I don't know what else I can do."

Emma places a hand on my shoulder. "Honey, men are stupid." She laughs. "But, they usually manage to realize when they're wrong in the end. Maybe he'll come around on his own."

"I agree!" Barbara nods. "I know Gavin. And he would NEVER go through something this big so quickly."

I appreciate their efforts, but this seems really serious. I think I'm about to lose my best friend and the love of my life.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here I am again. Sitting in a crowd of people, watching the man I love get married. Michael and Lindsay shuffles towards me. "Can I talk to you before I have to get in line?" He asks.

Without looking up, I gesture to the seat next to me. Michael leans over to Lindsay. "Give us a moment. I'll save your seat." He tells her. He shimmies past to the spot next to me as Lindsay searches for someone to talk to. "How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"Having to sit in at another wedding that you wish it was you up there getting married."

"I feel," I blankly respond. "Numb." I don't know what to feel anymore.

"I understand." Michael says quietly. "Is this what I put you through?" 

I shake my head. "Close, but this is much worse..."

Michael looks away. "I'm sorry."

I don't respond. I have nothing to say. 

"What are you going to do?" He asks.

"There's nothing I can do. I'm going to do what I did for you. I'm going to sit quietly, support his decision, and let him go. Let him be happy." My cold, blank exterior began to crack. Tears begin to well into my eyes. He doesn't need me. He has her.

"Let me rephrase that. What do you  _want_  to do?"

"I want to stop him," I choke. "I want to run up to him, tell him that I love him and just stop this wedding. I don't want to lose him."

Michael pauses. "Then do just that. Tell him. Stop him. You will never know what could happen if you don't try again." Michael places a hand on my shoulder. He checks his watch. "I have to go now. Time is running out, Tabby. Don't let him get away." Michael stands to walk away. He stops and faces me. "I don't want to lose him either." His voice cracks. "Both of us are about to lose our best friend." Michael walks off to find where the wedding party is suppose to meet.

Lindsay comes to claim her seat after Michael leaves. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't want to ruin any more lives." I tell her. "I almost ruined your wedding. I don't want to ruin Gavin and Katrina's."

"This is different." She places a hand on my back. "I've seen you and Gavin together. I've seen the way that he looks at you. He loves you. And I think everyone at Rooster Teeth knows that you're the one suppose to be standing next to him on that stage."

I shake my head. "I can't, Lindsay. I've been really selfish. Ever since I came to Austin, all I thought about is what I could do to get my way. I ran away from home, I lied to get a job at Rooster Teeth, I tried to take Michael away from you, I cried every time I didn't get my way and after all of that, the worst thing is Gavin saw all of this, he loved me and he saw me act like a complete brat and I expected Gavin to want me after it all. I can't take this away from him. He needs to be happy."

"If that's what you want to do." Lindsay shrugs and leans back in her chair. "But if I were you, I would go at least get all these feelings off your chest. Ya' know, before it's too late."

I hesitate. I need to stay here. I can't ruin his wedding. My head is telling me to stay but my feet are already carrying me out of the wedding area.

Outside stood the wedding party. I spot Michael as he approaches me. "I need to find Gavin." I say frantically as he approaches.

Michael presses his lips together to hide a smile. "He's in that room over there," He points to a door in the back of the room. "He's suppose to be on that stage in ten minutes and then we are suppose to start the wedding. You better hurry."

I nod and head to the direction Michael pointed.

I knock on the door. "Come in?" Gavin says, sounding very confused. I slip through the door. Gavin frowns when seeing me. "I have to get out there soon. You should probably get back to your seat."

"Gavin-"

"Boy, I'm reeeaally busy. I would love for you to stay and chat but I gots groom stuff to attend to before I become a married man." Gavin paces the room.

"I have something I need to say-"

"And I don't want to hear it!" Gavin snaps. "Don't you think you've caused enough trouble?! Either go back to your seat or just leave. I can't deal with this right now."

"I'm not going to ask you to stop the wedding." I state.

Gavin combs his fingers through his hair. "You're not?"

I shake my head. "I just need to say somethings before you get married. I don't want to have unresolved feelings. If I step out of line, you can stop me and I'll return to my seat."

Gavin nods in agreement, taking a seat. I sit next to him.

"I couldn't stop staring at your nose." I giggle. "My very first thought of you was that you had a huge nose. I couldn't focus on anything else."

Gavin rolls his eyes. "Thanks a lot. I'm so glad you're getting this off your chest." He scoffs. Gavin crosses his arms and focuses on his shoes.

"You became my best friend," I continue. "I learned that no matter how stupid you sounded, you actually made sense to me. You were kind, you were so quick to come to my aid, and you always knew when I needed someone to talk to. We've been through so much in such a short amount of time." My voice shakes. "Those are all the things I love about you." I couldn't help it. The words rush out before I could stop myself.

Gavin jerks his head away from his shoes.

"I love you, Gavin." I let out a small nervous laugh. "I know it's too late now, but I love you. Going to England had to be the best time I've ever had because I got to be with you. I miss waking up in your arms on "accident". And I can't tell you how many times I play back that kiss in my mind. I don't want to lose you, but I want you to be happy. If being with Katrina makes you happy, then be with her."

I wait for Gavin to say something. He stays silent, his green eyes locked on mine. Gavin leans in, wrapping his arms around my waist. "God dammit. Why did you do this?" He asks before crashing his lips into mine. His lips were warm and soft. There's that spark again. I wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I don't want this to end. Please, dear God, let him come to his senses and choose me. He pulls away. "You waited so bloody long to say something." He breathes. "All this could've been avoided." He says with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sorry." Is all I can say.

"You better go." Gavin releases me, waiting for me to leave. I linger in the room. Gavin  refuses to look me in the eye. It's like I'm not even here.

I walk out the room. I failed.

I lost Gavin. I lost my Gavin.

I drag myself back to my seat. Lindsay freezes, waiting for me to say something. I simply shake my head. Her face drops. "I'm sorry."

"At least I tried." I sniffle. I don't know the exact moment when I started crying. All I know is that I couldn't hide it anymore.

I look up to the front. Gavin was already stood in front, and the party made it's way in. Everything is starting to haze together. Before I know it, Katrina stands next to Gavin, smiling.

No. This is all wrong. Nothing makes sense.

Her mermaid style dress clings to all her curves and her rhinestones sparkle with every movement she makes. Gavin smiles down at his beautiful bride.

We kissed just a few minutes ago. Is he going to pretend it never happened? Seeing him was a bad idea. I'm apparently shit when it comes to weddings. I keep to myself or put my heart on the line. Either way, I regret my decisions.

"I need to leave." I whisper to Lindsay. 

"Want me to come with you?" She asks with concern. I shake my head. She nods in understanding. "Do what you have to do."

I stand to leave. Katrina's family remains focused on the ceremony. I feel every Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter employee focus on me. They knew. They all knew. 

After the long walk of shame, I break down once I'm safely outside the building. I collapse on the stairs. I ignore stares from people passing on the street. I imagine I'm quite I sight. A girl in a formal dress, crying in front of a building. 

My life is a mess. This is different from when Michael got married. I somehow managed to get through that. Gavin helped me through it. How am I going to wake up everyday knowing I won't see Gavin anymore. I need that little fucker in my life. I need him. I don't want to lose him.

"Gavin!" I cry, curling up into a ball.

I feel arms wrap around me tightly, lifting me from the ground. "Tabby," A British voice cries. "My Tabby Cat. I almost made a huge mistake." 

British voice. Who else could it be? I tilt my head up, meeting Gavin's teary green eyes.

"Gavin?" I sob. 

"I'm yours, Tabby." "He cups his hands around my face. His tears drips off his cheeks." All I ask is the same in return. I want to be with you, Tabby. I don't want anyone else." He meets his lips with mine. "I love you, don't you know that? I've wanted to be with you since the moment I met you. No one is ever going to take your place. I should've known better." Gavin says in between kisses. "I need you, Tabby. I've always needed you." Gavin buries his face in the crook of my neck, sobbing. "I look like a blubbering idiot, but I can't help it! Look what I did to us! I can't stand the thought of never seeing you again, Tabby! I want to be with you. I want to stay here! Please," He begs. "Let me stay with you. We won't have to go through this stupid drama and confusion. Let's just make it simple." He clears his throat, drying his eyes. "Do you want to be with me?"

Finally, for once, I'm crying happy tears. "Yes, Gavin." 

"Then," He rubs his nose on my. "Let's be together. No more pain, no more confusion. I... I'm in love with you. I can't believe it took me so long to get the courage to say it."

"I love you, too, Gavin Free. I'm glad you're finally able to say it to me, and not your mom or Dan." I chuckle.

"Aww, they told you?!" Gavin groans.

"It's fine. I think it's cute that you talk about me all the time." We kiss once more.

Gavin pulls away, frowning. "If we're going to be together, you need to get rid of Chris."

I squint my eyes. "What are you talking about? Chris and I were never together!"

"WOT?!"

"Yeah! Didn't I tell you? He was faking the whole time!"

Gavin begins to chuckle lightly, then bursts out laughing. 

"What?" I look at him with wide eyes. What's so funny?

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, you doughnut?! The reason I didn't drop this wedding sooner is because I thought you were still dating Chris!"

"FUCKING WHAT???!!" I shout.

Gavin continues to laugh hysterically.

"Oh, I'm going to murder Chris!" I growl.

"Hey," Gavin laughs. "Come here, love." He pulls me in for another kiss.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Months later~**

"What's up, people?!" I shout into the mic. "Gavin and Tabby here! Riley is still out so now I have Gavin here with me for Tabby Terrors!"

"Yeah, having a baby and all will put you out for a while." Gavin giggles. "I don't get it! The baby is had! So why can't she come in?!"

"Hey, smart ass," I warn. "I'd like to see YOU try and pop out a baby!"

Gavin squawks. "I'm just saying! How long does it take to recover?!"

"I hate to interrupt." Geoff pokes his head into the Achievement Hunter office. 

"Aw," I grumble, cutting the footage. "I'll edit that later. What's up, Geoff?"

"We kinda have to record the GTA Let's Play now really quick. Ryan has to get home early. And since he's so tired, he's going to be in a psycho mood! So it's going to be great!" Geoff explains as the AH crew floods in. 

There's more room now that Rooster Teeth moved to Studio 5. I miss the old 636 building, though. It was nice working so close to Barbara. But I'm definitely not going to complain about more room. I finally have my own desk. Right next to Gavin.

"Sorry, guys. I just want to get home and see my girls." Ryan says, slipping on his headset.

"Ryan, what's the kid's name again?" Gavin asks once we start recording.

"Ashlynn Nicole Haywood." Ryan smiles proudly. "She's sleeps really well. During the day, that is." Ryan chuckles. "At night, she likes to play a game called Let's See How Long We Can Keep Daddy Up."

"So," Gavin chuckles. "Does Riley trust you to change the diapers? You know, with you're fingering baby problem."

"Okay, look! We are not having this conversation again!" Ryan warns.

"So, Gav, how's the new apartment?" Michael asks, changing the subject.

"It's pretty top. I have a nice view waking up in the morning." Gavin looks over at me, smiling.

"Oh, stop." I blush. "Michael, you and Lindsay still need to come over!" 

"We will! Just let us know when!" Michael insists. 

"See, when you moved back into my house, Gavin, I was pretty happy," Geoff admits. "When you moved out again, considering it was with Tabby, I am definitely okay with it."

"Especially since we visit frequently." I remind him. 

"Yeah," Geoff laughs. "That, too."

"Hey, Ryan!" Ray yells. "Stop shooting me! Geoff hasn't even explained what we're doing yet!"

Ryan says nothing, he just laughs and continues to shoot Ray.

"God damn it!" Ray laughs, running his character away.

"Ryan's going rouge!" Jack shouts. "Everyone contain him!"

"Gavin, you fuck! What are you doing?!" Michael screams as Gavin character steals Michael's car.

"Tabby! Help!" Gavin shrieks.

"Sorry, baby, you're on your own." I make my character run the opposite direction as Gavin's character is dragged out of the car by Michael's.

"Nooo! Tabby, wait! Mi-cool. please!" Gavin whimpers.

"Everyone shut up so I can explain the rules!" Geoff shouts.

This feels right. Everything is exactly how it should be.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay! The last box is unpacked!" I cheer. "We are officially moved in!"

"Good! Now can we rest?" Gavin whines and crashes on the couch.

"I guess." I cuddle up next to him. 

"How does it feel?" Gavin asks.

"Hm?"

"Being with me. I don't know about you, but I think everything is perfect."

"Yeah," I agree. "Everything is going so well. I have no regrets." 

"Same," Gavin smiles. "I can't believe you didn't want to date me."

I sit up. "Wait a minute," I smile. "YOU were the one who almost married someone just to get away from me!"

"Yeah, but you had so much time to be with me!" Gavin argues. "You decided to to go for it!"

"I didn't know you liked me in the beginning!" I reason. "I'm not very smart. We know this!"

"Nah," Gavin grins. "You're perfect. I wouldn't change a bit of our story."

"Our story?" I repeat. 

"Yeah. This is our love story," Gavin's fingers intertwine with mine. "It's complicated, and fucked up at first, but I wouldn't change it either. I'm in love with you, my Tabby Cat. This is the story that led me to you. And everything is absolutely perfect."

"Almost," I add. "I'm sure the lack of sex is irritating to you."

"I'm okay. I understand that you want to wait until you're married." Gavin shrugs.

"No," I correct him. "I wanted to wait for the love of my life." I stand and start walking towards our bedroom.

Gavin gives me a confused look.

I roll my eyes. "Idiot... Don't make me say it."

I can see the gears turning in Gavin's brain. "OH!" He smiles after figuring it out. He jumps up and follows me to our room. "Nope! I understand now!" Gavin snakes his arms around my waist. "Are you sure?"

"Shut up and kiss me." I laugh, drawing him in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Me Stay is now complete. This was my very first fan fiction and it's a little overwhelming to see it end.... SOOOOOO coming soon, Book two: Our Story. (Possibly.)


End file.
